Blood Of Judgement
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: Siwon bertemu dengan seorang yang di sangkanya 'wanita' ketika dia mencuri tanaman obat keabadian di Istana Castral. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, untuk mencari 'Wanita' tersebut ia bekerja di istana kerajaan Castral. Ternyata seseorang yang dikiranya 'wanita' itu adalah seorang Raja Castral ! Apa yang terjadi ? WONKYU - Chapter Final : Eternal Love. Update !
1. Teaser

** BLOOD OF JUDGEMENT**

Main Chast : Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Others : Wu Yi Fan

Im Yoona

And …(?)

Rate : M

Warning : BL, TYPO(es), Bahasa tak baku, Membingungkan dll

Note : Cerita ini diambil dari Komik **Taeko Tonami** dengan judul yang sama Blood of Judgement.

.

.

.

**Summary :** Siwon bertemu dengan seorang yang di sangkanya 'wanita' ketika dia mencuri tanaman obat keabadian di Istana _Castral._ Siwon berjanji akan datang kembali membawakan baju dan menjemput 'Wanita' itu. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, untuk mencari 'Wanita' tersebut ia bekerja di istana kerajaan _Castral_. Ternyata seseorang yang dikiranya 'wanita' itu adalah seorang Raja _Castral_ ! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

'Aku tak merasa putus asa, sudah berkali-kali aku merasa tak punya harapan'

.

.

"Hapuslah darahmu dengan dadaku !"

"Katanya di istana itu ada penyihir wanita, lagi pula kenapa kamu mau jadi kesatria raja yang wajahnya belum pernah kamu lihat?"

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang kita bertiga akan hidup seperti keluarga, berdirilah Siwon-sii."

"Kenapa kamu turuti kata-kata kakek cabul itu ?, Kenapa kamu tidak melawan sedikit, orang tua bodoh !"

"Sebenarnya orang yang telah melihat kulit keluarga raja, harus dihukum mati, kan ?"

.

.

.

"Ayo pergi bersamaku !"

"Bawalah Wu Fan pergi Siwon, untuk itulah aku memilihmu menjadi kesatria !"

.

.

.

"Hentikan Siwon ! kalian juga !"

"JANGAN !...jangan bunuh dia, dia sudah terinfeksi darahku !"

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana.!"

"Tapi, walaupun begitu, aku gagal mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang cantik agak disayangkan.!"

.

.

.

"Apakah mengharapkan kebahagiaan satu orang adalah kejahatan?"

"Aku suka kamu, aku SANGAT SUKA !"

.

.

.

**Just Teaser**

.

.

.

Apakah mau di lanjut ?

Sebenarnya ini sudah aku post di FB, dan sudah end pula. :D namun karena dukungan dari eonni Ree, jadi aku beraniin post disini.

Oh ya, No Bash ok. Don't like = Don't Read.


	2. Chapter 1 : The First Meeting

**BLOOD OF JUDGEMENT**

Main Chast :

- Choi Siwon

- Cho Kyuhyun

Others :

- Wu Yi Fan

- Im Yoona

And …(?) ( Pemain bertambah seiring dengan jalannya cerita )

Rate : M

Warning : BL, TYPO(es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, membingungkan, dll

Note : Cerita ini diambil dari Komik **Taeko Tonami**.

.

.

**HAPPY READING ! **

**.**

**.**

'**Aku tak merasa putus asa. Sudah berkali-kali aku merasa tak punya harapan.'**

**.**

**.**

"Itu dia, dia disini !" Teriak para pengawal kerajaan _Castral_ kepada bocah laki-laki berumur seketiar 7 tahun. ia melompat dari lantai satu pagar kerajaan. Bocah itu lari dari kejaran para pengawal kerajaan yang mengejarnya karena telah berhasil mecuri tanaman obat keabadian. Tak ada pilihan lain selain melompat kebawah agar tidak tertangkap. Tanpa tahu, jika ia terjun ke tempat yang sangat dirahasiakan oleh Kerajaan _Castral_. Bahkan tidak ada yang boleh memasukinya. Kecuali sang Raja sendiri.

Ia melompat tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seseorng yang tengah berada di bawah memberikan makanan bagi tanaman obat, untuk memperpanjang usia hidup rakyat _Castral_. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan sang Raja _Castral_ sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia merentangkan tangannya memberi makanan untuk tanaman obat keabadian melalui tetesan ciaran yang keluar dari kedua tangannya.

Kalian tahu cairan apa itu, **Darah**. Ya, makanan dari tanaman obat keabadian untuk bisa memperpanjang usia hidup rakyat _Castral_ adalah tanaman obat ini. Tanaman yang hanya dapat hidup dengan darah sang Raja sendiri.

"Waaaaaa !" jerit seorang anak laki-laki melompat dari lantai satu kerajaan.

"Krosakkk ….!"

Bunyi hantaman tubuh bocah tersebut dengan dedaunan kering yang ada di tempat tersebut. Bocah tersebut melompat ke sebuah rumah kaca yang sangat dirahasiakan oleh sang Raja _Castral_.

DEG

"Ma-maaf, ak-aku terburu-buru. Eh, kamu luka tidak.?" Tanya sang bocah dengan gugup. Pasalnya ia kini terjatuh dengan menindih seseorang yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Meski ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"Akan kubersihkan daunnya, akan kubersihkan." Ucap sang bocah dengan cepat mengambil setiap dedaunan kering yang terjatuh bersamanya hingga mengotori seseorang yang telah dijatuhinya.

"Oh." Sang bocah terkejut ketika melihat cairan merah yang merembes dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh sang korban. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, suara pengawal kerajaan menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Disana ! Cepat ke taman belakang !" teriak salah satu pengawal kerajaan _Castral_ ketika mengetahui keberadaan sang pencuri tanaman obat keabadian. Dengan cepat para pengawal tersebut berlari menuju rumah kaca yang di sinyalir sebagai tempat persembunyian oleh sang pencuri tanaman obat.

'Ceroboh sekali !.' batin sang korban yang dijatuhi tubuh bocah tersebut.

"Apa ini ? bukankah ini darah ?" ucap lirih sang Hakim kerajaan, Won Bin. Ia melihat bercak-bercak cairan kental yang mengotori lantai ruangan rumah kaca, tempat pribadi sang Raja menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

"Kalau ketemu bunuh dia !" titah sang Hakim kepada para pengawal yang ada dibelakangnya.

"BAIK ! " ucap para pengawal serempak. Mereka segera memasuki rumah kaca tersebut, namun langkah kaki mereka terhenti setelah melihat sesosok bertubuh tinggi yang sangat berkuasa di Istana menuju ke arah mereka.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa?" tanya korban yang terjatuhi bocah tadi, yang ternyata adalah seseorang yang berkuasa di kerajaan tersebut. Sementara bocah tadi segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding yang dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman merambat yang aneh –menurutnya.

"Ada penyusup, orang yang telah mencuri obat keabadian dari rumah kaca tadi lewat kesini." Ucap sang Hakim sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat, dan diikuti pula pengawal yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Tak ada seorang pun kesini." Sangkal sang penguasa kerajaan aka Raja _Castral_, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ada darah." Ucap sang hakim tak mau kalah. Sementara bocah tadi mengintip dari balik sebuah dinding, memperhatikan percakapan yang tejadi diantara para namja dewasa tersebut.

"Ini darahku, ada keluhan?" ucap sang Raja kepada Hakim kerajaannya.

'**DARAH BIRU ?' **batin setiap pengawal kaget setelah melihat darah tersebut. Mereka berpikir jika cairan tersebut bukan darah, namun setelah mendengar penuturan sang Raja, mereka sedikit terkejut akan hal itu. Sedangkan Hakim Won Bin sendiri memang sudah mengetahui jika cairan berwarna biru tersebut adalah sebuah darah. Karena ia memang tahu segalanya, tak terkecuali rahasia sang Raja sendiri.

"Ayo pergi." Perintah sang Hakim kepada para pengawalnya. Karena tak akan ada gunanya beradu debat dengan penguasa tertinggi kerajaan ini baginya. Sementara bocah tadi matanya tak lepas memperhatikan pertunjukan yang ada dihadapannya, dengan gugup bocah tersebut melangkah mendekati sang Raja.

"Oh!" kaget sang raja melihat bocah yang tadi menimpanya.

"Hapuslah darahmu dengan dadaku." Ucapnya dengan lantang. Tak lupa rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi bocah tersebut. Kegugupan juga melanda sang bocah. Tangannya terjulur untuk memberikan tanaman obat-obatan yang telah dicurinya tadi kepada sang Raja layaknya memberikan sebuah bunga kepada seorang kekasih. Mungkin bocah tersebut salah memakai kata, hingga menyebut tanaman obat hasil curiannya dengan kata pengganti 'dada'.

Sang raja memperhatikan bocah itu sekilas lalu memutar tubuhnya melangkah pergi. Ia tak menghiraukan bocah tadi. Namun sesungguhnya ia ingin tertawa mendengar penuturan 'aneh' dari si bocah.

"hihihi." Suara tawa sang raja yang sangat lirih melihat tingkah bocah dihadapannya.

Sambil terus melangkah meninggalkan bocah tersebut, sementara sang bocah kini diam mematung seolah-olah ucapan cintanya ditolak.

Bagaimana kau tidak akan tertawa jika melihat seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun bertingkah seolah berusia 17 tahun, bahkan tinggi badannya pun hanya sebatas pinggangmu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, darahnya akan segera berhenti. Lagi pula…." Ucap Raja Kyuhyun setelah menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikan badannya ke arah sang bocah.

"…..Darah ini sudah tercemar racun. Entah apa akibatnya jika disentuh sembarangan." Lanjut sang Raja sambil memperhatikan darah yang menetes dari kedua telapak tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba….

"Grepp." Tanpa sepengetahuan sang raja tiba-tiba bocah tadi memeluknya dari depan sambil memejamkan matanya. Bahkan kedua tangannya yang kecil tak sampai memeluk tubuh sang raja.

"Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku pakaianmu yang indah jadi kotor." Bocah tersebut melepaskan pelukannya sambil memegang kedua tangan sang raja sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Mendiang ibuku pernah bilang. Bagi seorang wanita, pakaian jauh berharga dari pada orang tua dan saudara." Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah sang bocah ketika mengucapkan kata tersebut.

'berlebihan' batin sang raja.

"Tak akan cukup kalau hanya menjual ini. Tapi, Aku akan membawa baju dan menjemputmu. Aku akan jauh lebih kuat lagi." Ucap sang bocah sambil menunjukan tanaman obat yang tadi ia curi. Tak lupa senyum lebar khas anak-anaknya terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

"Tunggu ya, tidak akan lama kok, aku akan menjemputmu." Teriak sang bocah sambil berlari meninggalkan sang Raja.

**.**

**.**

**BOJ_WONKYU**

**.**

**.**

**10 Years Later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Brukkk."

"A-ampun !. A-aku kalah Siwon." Ucap seorang namja setelah jatuh tersungkur dari perkelahiannya.

" Sekarang kamu tahu, kalau badan besar belum tentu hebat kan?" ucap namja yang dipanggil Siwon tadi.

"Ba-baiklah ini uang yang aku janjikan." Ucap namja yang kalah bertarung dengan Siwon, kemudian berlari setelah melemparkan sekantung uangnya kepada Siwon.

'Huh, uang jangan dilempar-lempar dong'. batin Siwon setelah berhasil menagkap uang yang telah dilempar namja tersebut.

"Siwon-sii !" teriak seorang yeoja dari kejauhan.

" Kau bertarung dengan taruhan uang lagi ya? Itukan berbahaya ! jangan-jagan kamu akan pergi ke istana _Castral _?" ucap yeoja tersebut menampilkan wajah kesal.

"Begitulah." Jawab Siwon dengan datar.

"Katanya di istana itu ada penyihir wanita, lagi pula kenapa kamu mau jadi kesatria raja yang wajahnya belum pernah kam lihat?" ucap yeoja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Im Yoona.

Yah, memang Siwon tak pernah melihat wajah Rajanya. Toh, tujuannya adalah menjemput putri 'tercantik'nya untuk menepati janjinya 10 tahun lalu. Memang Siwon belum mengetahui bagaimana wajah sang 'putri' karena waktu pertama kali bertemu ketika mencuri tanaman obat, ia memakai jubah lengkap dengan penutup kepala, hingga menampakkan bagian bibirnya serta dagunya saja. Namun sosoknya yang mempesona dengan tubuh yang tinggi diatas rata-rata dari kebanyakan wanita, serta kulit pucatnya yang begitu halus dan lembut jika disentuh semakin menambah pesonanya. Hingga membuat Siwon tak bisa melupakannya.

"Yoona, kamu tahu tidak. Jika kita sebut penyihir wanita tiga kali. Maka kita akan terkena kutukan berubah menjadi kodok mawar berwarna pink." Ucap Siwon untuk menakuti temannya agar berhenti membujuknya untuk tidak pergi ke Istana _Castral_.

' kodok mawar berarti dipunggungnya terdapat mawar. Panjang 10 cm. berwarna pink.' Batin yona sambil membayangkan kutukan yang akan diterimanya.

'Andweee!' jerit Yoona dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu kata mendiang ibuku. Dan sekarang tingal dua lagi." Ucap Siwon memperingatkan Yoona, seringgaian pun tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Bo-Bohong ! sebetulnya kamu kan tidak ingat wajah ibumu." Ucap Yoona menyangkal perkataan Siwon. Dan Siwon memang tidak ingat wajah ibunya yang sudah meninggal disaat ia kecil.

"Pulanglah sebelum kamu jadi katak." Ucap Siwon melangkah pergi.

"Ja-jangan pergi. Heiiii, SIWON BODOH ! aku tidak mau jika kau dimakan penyihir wanita itu !" Teriak Yoona menggema keseluruh angkasa. :P

"Tinggal satu kali lagi." Ucap Siwon datar sambil menginggatkan jika Yoona sudah memangatakan 'penyihir wanita' dua kali, tanpa membalikan tubuhnya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk angka satu dengan jari telunjuknya.

**.**

**.**

**BOJ_WONKYU**

**.**

**.**

" Siwon-sii kuperintahkan kau untuk menjaga pangeran Wu Fan." Ucap sang Raja aka Cho Kyuhyun terhadap seorang namja yang tengah duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya.

" Kenapa ?" tanya sang raja kepada Siwon yang memantung melihatnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun

"Tidak, selain aku ingin menjadi kesatria. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu langsung dengan tuan Raja." Ucap Siwon sedikit terkagum-kagum dengan sosok sang raja yang tak pernah ditemuinya.

"Di istana ini hanya ada sedikit prajurit, aku butuh parajurit muda untuk putraku satu-satunya." Ucap sang raja menjelaskan.

"Cebol !" ucap seorang namja yang duduk disamping sang raja. Menatap sinis kearah Siwon sambil memalingkan mukanya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan sang pangeran kerajaan aka Wu Fan, anak kyuhyun. Ia mencibir Siwon yang tinggi badannya lebih pendek dari dirinya.

'A-anak ingusan ini, suatu saat akan aku hajar dia.' Batin Siwon dengan menahan raungan harimau kemarahannya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, putraku sedang belajar bahasa orang awam, jadi maukah kau menggunakan cara bicara yang biasa dengan aku dan Wu fan." Ucap sang raja tanpa melepas sosok Siwon dari pandangannya.

"Ne !" jawab Siwon dengan penuh rasa hormat.

'ayah dan anak yang aneh' batinnya

"Kau boleh berjalan bebas di istana kecuali rumah kaca di halaman dalam. Dan mulai sekarang kita bertiga akan hidup seperti keluarga. Berdirilah Siwon-sii." Ucap sang raja dengan menampilkan senyum yang jarang ia pertunjukan kepada siapapun.

'Nama yang biasa aku dengar, tapi kenapa namaku terdengar bagus sekali jika dia yang mengucapkannya ya.' Batin Siwon sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**BOJ_WONKYU**

**.**

**.**

"Seperti pengawal apanya, ini sih seperti pembantu." gerutu Siwon kesal, karena kini ia disuruh mencuci baju dengan tangannya yang terbiasa memegang pedang oleh Wu Fan. Tak hanya itu, ia juga disuruh membersihkan kamarnya, membawakan makanannya dsb. Sungguh pekerjaan yang tak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang kesatria.

"Won, bawakan baju panjang untuk Ayah." Ucap Wu Fan tanpa kata-kata sopan kepada Siwon yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ya ya." Ucap Siwon malas beranjak pergi.

'Huh, kalau sibuk begini mana bisa aku mencari wanita itu, dimana gerangan dia berada. Oh, tuan putriku bertubuh tinggi' batin Siwon sambil melangkah ke sungai untuk membawakan baju ganti sang raja.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang memberimu izin." Ucap sang Raja datar, tanpa membalikan badannya. Kini ia tengah mandi di sebuah sungai tempat pribadinya. Dan jangan lupakan jika saat ini dia sedang naked bagian tubuh dari pinggang ke bawah berada di dalam air, jadi tak akan terlihat tubuh naked sang Raja seluruhnya.

"Jangan begitu, aku kan hakim negeri ini ! siapa yang akan menyalahkanku jika aku menghukum atau membebaskan seseorang?" tanya Hakim Won Bin yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Siwon yang baru datang memperhatikan mereka dari balik sebuah pohon. Sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan kedua namja tersebut.

"Lagi pula di istana itu tak ada lagi seorang budak pun." Lanjut sang hakim, won bin.

"Jika mau bicara nanti saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengguyurkan sedikit air ke lehernya dengan tangannya. Kemudian beranjak keluar dari sungai setelah berendam cukup lama di sunggai tersebut. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati pakaiannya yang berada di tepi sungai tanpa menghiraukan jika ada seseorang yang menatap penuh nafsu tubuh naked-nya dari belakang.

"Aku hanya ingin anda mengerti, apa boleh hal ini akan terdengar oleh Pangeran Wu Fan ?" Ucap sang hakim sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang Raja.

"Bahu yang kecil, jika anda mengizinkan aku jadi pendampingmu. Mungkin beban di bahu ini akan sedikit berkurang." Ucap Won Bin sambil menyentuh bahu yang ada di depannya sambil sedikit merabanya menikmati kulit yang sangat halus dan mempesona baginya.

"….." tak ada jawaban dari sang Raja. Otaknya masih mencerna perkataan Hakim Kerajaannya, tanpa memperdulikan perbuatan sang Hakim yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh kulit keluarga Kerajaan.

"Aku akan melindungi negeri ini dan juga dirimu." Ucap Won Bin membisikan kata-kata tersebut ke telinga Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif. Kemudia ia mencium bahu yang telah di rabanya sedari tadi. Tak ada respon dari kyuhyun, ia tetap membelakangi sang hakim dan terdiam sambil memikirkan ucapan sang hakim.

"Jika anda terlalu keras kepala, tak baik untuk tuan muda Wu Fan." Ucap Won Bin sambil mengarahkan tangan besarnya menjelajahi tubuh naked yang membelakanginya kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

Siwon sudah tak tahan melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat namja mesum itu menjelajahi kulit putih sang Raja. Sehingga ia terpaksa harus keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"YANG MULIA ! Ku bawakan baju panjang yang anda minta." Ucap Siwon sekeras mungkin agar kegiatan di hadapannya terganggu.

"Siwon !" ucap sang Raja sambil menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang melihat sang pemanggil, begitu pula sang hakim, dengan sedikit kesal sang hakim beranjak pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"Siwon, itu perintah Wu Fan ya?" tanya sang Raja dengan nada datar tanpa adanya emosi seperti biasa. Ia tahu karena sering kali Wu Fan lah yang membawakan baju ganti untuk sang ayah.

Siwon segela memakaikan baju panjang tersebut dari belakang. Kemudian membalikan tubuh namja cantik di depannya hingga menghadap ke arahnya, Siwon menarik atau lebih tepatnya mencengkeram kerah baju tersebut dan mengeluarkan amarahnya yang sejak tadi terpendam.

"KAMU ITU BODOH Ya ! kenapa kamu turuti kata-kata kakek cabul itu, kenapa kamu tidak melawan sedikit ORANG TUA BODOH !"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak –kaget- mendengar ucapan Siwon. 'orang tua bodoh? Kata-kata yang jarang ku dengar' batin Kyuhyun. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia mendengar perkataan seperti itu, apalagi ditujukan untuk dirinya. Sebagai seorang Raja _Castral_, ia tidak pernah mendengar perkataan kasar ataupun tidak sopan lainnya, yang ada hanya bahasa formal untuk setiap penghuni kerajaan.

DEG

"Ke-ke-napa luka seperti itu…." Ucap Siwon terbata ketika menyadari pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia pun segera melepas cengkraman baju Kyuhyun dan melangkah mundur -terkejut.

Memang kini Siwon sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya, dimana tubuh mulus Kyuhyun yang selalu terbalut pakaian panjangnya yang mewah terdapat banyak goresan, lebih tepatnya sayatan benda tajam. Bahu, perut, lengan, dan area lainnya yang tertutupi pakaian mewahnya selama ini. Memang pakaian kerajaan menutupi area tubuh kecuali leher dan kedua telapak tangannya. Sehingga tak banyak yang tahu jika Raja _Castral_ yang cantik ini mempunyai banyak luka di kulit pucat dan halus miliknya.

Mata Siwon tak bisa berkedip, seakan pemandangan di hadapannya adalah neraka. Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi melihat tubuh kyuhyun yang dipenuhi luka membuat nyawa Siwon seakan terlepas dari raganya.

"Sebenarnya orang yang melihat kulit keluarga Raja, harus dihukum mati kan?" ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

DEG

Wajah Siwon memerah melihat tubuh naked sang raja, jantungnya terpompa bak seekor kuda yang berlari dari kejaran mangsa. 'Ga-gawat, kenapa aku tegang begini? Dia laki-laki kan?' batin Siwon. Kemudian ia beranjak ke sebuah pohon dan duduk dibelakang pohon tersebut sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya dan juga wajahnya yang memerah.

"Berapa umurmu? Bukankan sudah sepuluh tahun sejak itu?" tanya Siwon setelah sadar siapa orang yang berada dihadapannya kini. Perasaan yang sama ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang di anggapnya 'Putri' kerajaan 10 tahun lalu ketika mencuri tanaman obat keabadian.

"Tahun ini usiaku 721 tahun." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakai pakaiannya.

"Mana mungkin, rata-rata usia hidup negeri ini cuma 25 tahunan ! usia 100 saja sudah untung bagi orang-orang kaya yang melakukan imunisasi panjang umur dengan tanaman obat abadi." Siwon berkata sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau tahu penyihir dan tabib bernama Changmin? …." Helaan nafas sang Raja sebelum melajutkan ceritanya yang panjang, kemudian melangkah mendekati Siwon yang duduk di balik pohon.

"Aku juga baru bertemu sekali dengannya selama 700 tahun ini. Changmin datang ke istana ini tak lama setelah aku menduduki tahta Raja. Katanya dia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit atau luka apapun dengan cara menukarkannya dengan bagian tubuh orang yang terikat perjanjian. Setelah mendengar cerita tentang tanaman obat keabadian yang bisa memperpanjang usia pendek rakyat_ Castral_ dibanding Negara lainnya, tanpa ragu akupun mengikat perjanjian dengannya….." Siwon sangat terkejut mendengar perkatan Kyuhyun, matanya terbelalak –kaget- mendengar setiap ucapan yang terlontar darinya.

"….. dan aku menukarnya dengan darah diseluruh tubuhku. Sihir yang diberikan Changmin mengubahku menjadi setan berdarah biru, tubuh ini sudah tak bisa menerima hukuman kematian." Ucap kyuhyun sambil beranjak ke sebuah taman bunga dekat sungai.

'Usia 700 tahun? Tidak bisa mati? Aku tak mengerti. Lagi pula di Negara ini usia rata-ratanya 25 tahun.' Batin Siwon. "Ukh, bahuku jadi pegal jika ngobrol yang susah-susah" ucap Siwon kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Crash !

"LUKA YA?" ucap Siwon panik setelah milihat darah keluar dari tangan Kyuhyun akibat tertusuk duri tanaman.

DEG DEG

Jantung Siwon semakin tak beraturan setelah melihat darah Kyuhyun yang berwarna biru menetes ke tanah.

"Keberadaanku hanya akan mengundang ketakutan orang-orang. Untuk bisa mengatur negera ini dibutuhkan orang yang bisa berdiri di depan. Seperti hakim Won Bin tentunya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih memikirkan perkataan sang Hakim Kerajaan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau akan membiarkan apa yang dia ingin lakukan padamu?" ucap Siwon setengah berteriak. Ia tak suka jika Kyuhyun menyebut nama hakim cabul itu.

"Lagi pula kau benci dengannya, tatapanmu itu…." Ucap Siwon tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Lebih tepatnya ia tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia tak berhak berbicara seperti itu pada sang Raja. Karena ia hanyalah seorang Kesatria.

"Begitu ya. Umm, apakah kau marah Won?" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengacak sura hitam Siwon.

PLAKK

Siwon segera menepis tangan kyuhyun.

"Ma-maaf, A-aku dipangil Wu Fan." Ucapnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Siwon tak kuat jika terus berhadapan dengan kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah, keringat dingin menguar ketika berhadapan dengan kyuhyun apalagi jika bersentuhan dengannya.

Kyuhyun kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Siwon namun. Baru kali ini dirinya diperlakukan seperti tadi. Entahlah itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit senang, apalagi ketika melihat Siwon yang salah tingkah.

"Dia kakek-kakek berusia 700 tahun, kakek-kakek berusia 700 tahun !" gerutu Siwon sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung masih tak bisa terkontrol olehnya. Ia mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya dengan menjauhi Kyuhyun, karena setiap Siwon berada di dekatnya, jantungnya seakan tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

'yang benar saja, diakan laki-laki, punya anak dan seorang Raja. Juga seorang kakek berusia 700 tahun kenapa sih denganku' batin Siwon yang tengah bergelut dengan hati dan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**BOJ_WONKYU**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu apakan ayahku ?..." tanya Wu Fan kepada Siwon yang kini sedang membersihkan kamarnya.

"…Belakangan ini dia sering murung." Lanjut Wu Fan.

"He-Hei, memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?" jawab Siwon dengan nada malas.

DEG

'Oh lagi-lagi aku…' batin Siwon yang kini wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang jika menginggat Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga takut ya?...pada darah ayahku !" ucap Wu Fan yang terdengar sangat lirih, seakan suaranya tercekat jika membicarakan kondisi sang ayah.

"Benar juga, belakangan ini dia sering murung." Tak terelakan lagi, Siwon ingin mengetahui keadaan kyuhyun. Karena sejak sejadian di sungai waktu itu, Siwon sibuk menghindarkan diri dari Kyuhyun, agar ia tak terkena serangan jantung secara tiba-tiba ketika berada di dekatnya.

"Di rumah kaca." Ucap Wu Fan memberitahu Siwon tempat yang selalu dikunjungi ayahnya sambil menundukan wajahnya. Ia tahu aktivitas ayahnya yang terbilang ekstrim itu. Menyakiti diri sendiri hanya untuk menolong rakyatnya yang tidak di anugerahi umur panjang.

"_kau boleh keluar masuk seisi istana kecuali rumah kaca di taman dalam."_

Siwon jadi mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun waktu pertama kali menjadi kesatria. Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk mencari Kyuhyun ke rumah kaca, omong kosong dengan larangan Kyuhyun. Yang Siwon butuhkan hanya melihat jika Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**BOJ_WONKYU**

**.**

**.**

"Ini sih bukan taman tapi hutan, Aishh lebih rimbun dari pertama kali aku datang ketika mencuri tanaman obat disini. Ada binatang yang aneh pula, hufttt." gerutu Siwon sambil menyibakkan dedaunan yang menghalangi jalannya.

KREETT

"KYUHYUN !" teriak Siwon

**TBC**

Bagaimana? aneh kah?  
Mianhae, saya hanya ingin meramaikan FF Wonkyu !  
Jika tidak suka, nanti akan saya hapus. :D


	3. Chapter 2 : Runaway

**Main Chast :**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Others :**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Im Yoona**

**And …(?) ( Pemain bertambah seiring dengan jalannya cerita )**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, TYPO(es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, membingungkan, dll**

**Note : Cerita ini diambil dari Komik Taeko Tonami.**

**~Blood Of Judgement~ **

**Happy Reading ! **

"KYUHYUN !" Teriak Siwon.

Siwon terpaku melihat kondisi Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Dimana tubuh Kyuhyun banyak mengeluarkan darah, menetes memenuhi kedua tanganya. Perasaan Siwon ketika melihat darah biru Kyuhyun seakan membuatnya sesak. Siwon berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya. Mendekapnya erat seakan jika tidak demikian Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa membuatnya mati seketika.

"Si-Siwon !" Kaget Kyuhyun merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Ap- apa-apaan kamu !" Teriak Siwon sambil membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan datang kesini kan ! seorang Kesatria harus mematuhi perintah Raja !" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik Siwon yang memeluknya dari belakang, mengulaskan setuja senyum kebahagiaan karena mendapat perlakuan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan selama 700 tahun hidupnya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau harus melukai seluruh tubuhmu demi tanaman obat ini ?" ucap Siwon masih dalam nada berteriak. Ia terlalu takut melihat Kyuhyun terluka, sama seperti 10 tahun lalu ketika ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tanaman obat ini membutuhkan darahku agar bisa tumbuh. Walaupun begitu, cuma segini yang bisa aku dapatkan selama ratusan tahun ini. Dan aku lebih butuh banyak tanaman obat lagi untuk menyelamatkan rakyat _Castral_." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Memang Kyuhyun berharap darahnya bisa membuat usia hidup rakyat _Castral_ lebih lama lagi. Kyuhyun rela mengorbankan darahnya untuk menyelamatkan rakyatnya. Namun cuma sedikit tanaman obat keabadian yang bisa Kyuhyun tanam. Selain karena darah yang terbatas dari tubuhnya untuk memberi makan tanaman obat ini, Kyuhyun juga merasa jika ia adalah Raja yang tak berguna karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan rakyatnya. Setelah mengucapkan perkataannya, Kyuhyun malah merasa jika dekapan Siwon semakin menguat di tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku Siwon, darahnya bisa…" ucap Kyuhyun namun perkataannya terpotong seketika oleh perkataan Siwon.

"Berjanjilah…." Ucap Siwon, ia mengeratkan pelukannya lagi pada sosok yang terlihat kuat namun rapuh dihadapannya.

"….Berjanjilah kau tak akan melakukan ini lagi…..Aku mohon.. ! kalau tidak jantungku bisa pecah…" Siwon mengucapkan perkataanya lirih, ia merasa tak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun terluka. Dan itu bisa membuatnya jantungnya pecah karena ketika melihat Kyuhyun terluka membuat jantungnya berdetak berjuta-juta kali lipat dari biasanya di sertai rasa nyeri menimpa hatinya. Dan Siwon benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

**Deg Deg Deg Deg**

'Denyutnya terasa dari balik punggungku.' Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belum pernah merasakan perasaan aneh ini yang tiba-tiba menghampiri hatinya. Perasaan senang ketika merasakan detak jantung seseorang yang tengah mendekapnya dari belakang, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ha-ha ha ha." Tawa Kyuhyun. Ia begitu senang mendengar detak jantung Siwon. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana melampiaskan perasaannya. Yang Kyuhyun tahu ketika orang merasa senang maka ia akan tertawa. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"KENAPA KETAWA KAKEK ?" geram Siwon karena Kyuhyun merusak _moment _romantisnya.

"Ah tak apa !" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sementara Siwon hanya mendengus kesal. Namun ada perasaan bahagia setelah mendengar tawa Kyuhyun.

"Huh kau ini. Sayangi dirimu dong… Mendiang ibuku pernah bilang kalau…." Ucap Siwon terpotong denga perkataan Kyuhyun

"Kalau pakaian lebih berharga dari pada orang tua dan saudara kan?" Potong Kyuhyun sambil mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

"Yah, Benar !" Jawab Siwon lantang.

Sejak kejadian di taman dalam Kerajaan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin akrab. Siwon lebih sering menempel pada Kyuhyun dari pada Wu Fan. Padahal dia kan diangkat menjadi Kesatria Pengeran Kerajaan _Castral_ bukan kesatria untuk Sang Raja _Castral._

"Usia berapa ibumu meninggal?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuka percakapan. Kini ia dan Siwon berada di halaman Rerajaan. Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku taman tersebut sambil mengedarkan pandangannya melihat keindahan alam disekitarnya. Sedangkan Siwon berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Yah Siwon tidak ikut duduk di samping Kyuhyun karena itu bukan hal yang pantas untuknya ia hanya seorang Kesatria. Sementara Kyuhyun adalah seoarang Raja Kerajaan Castral.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat. Tapi mungkin sekitar 25 tahun.!" Ucap Siwon tanpa menatap sang komunikator.

"Seandainya ada tanaman obat keabadian. Mungkin dia bisa hidup lebih lama ya?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearah Siwon. Lagi, yah Kyuhyun merasa tak berguna membiarkan rakyatnya mati begitu saja ketika usia rata-rata hidup rakyat ini menghampiri mereka.

"Bicara apa kamu? Hidup lama belum tentu bahagia kan !" Mata Kyuhyun melebar -terkejut- mendengar ucapan Siwon, seketika itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap manik kelam disampingnya seolah meminta penjelasan akan pernyataan Siwon barusan.

"Benar juga ya !" ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil menundukan wajahnya. Meresapi akan perkataan Siwon yang menurutnya sangat benar.

"Kamu bagaimana?...Apa kau bahagia?...Apa kamu tak ingin bebas?." Tanya Siwon bertubi. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap untuk Siwon yang sedang beridir di sampingnya. Mata kelam itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Dan hanya senyum yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Dan tanpa mereka tahu ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, dari dalam kerajaan yang menatap penuh kebencian pada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**~Blood Of Judgement~ **

**.**

**.**

"Umm, ada dua jalan menuju gerbang selatan. Tinggal memastikan keamanan rute dari kamar Kyuhyun menuju ruang hukuman tanpa diketahui orang lain. Lalu…." Ucap Siwon pada dirinya sendiri setelah memastikan jalan teraman untuk membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari istana menyedihkan ini. Namun perkataannya terpotong setelah mendengar seseorang yang meneriaki namanya.

"Siwon Oppa !" Ketika Siwon memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang telah memanggil namanya tadi, seketika itu pula tubuhnya diterjang seorang yeoja.

"Aku kangen sama Siwon oppa !" teriak sang yeoja begitu sampai ke tubuh Siwon dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Yoona? Bagaimana kamu bisa kesini?" Tanya Siwon melihat siapa yang telah memeluknya kini.

"Syukurlah kamu tak apa. Aku cemas karena sudah sebulan tak mendapat kabar darimu !" Jawab Yoona tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Siwon.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini?" ulang Siwon menyodorkan pertanyaannya kembali, sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Yoona yang begitu kuat seakan yang telah memeluknya kini bukan seorang yeoja. Kekuatan cengkramannya menyamai seorang namja.

"Aku sekarang menjadi pelayan tuan Hakim Won Bin Lho." Jawab Yoona setelah melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Siwon lembut sambil mengulaskan senyuman manis dari bibirnya.

Belum sempat Siwon melontarkan perkataannya. Yoona kembali mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Hei, sudahlah pulang saja ne ! jangan disini lagi ! Ayahku bisa mencarikan pekerjaan apa saja untukmu." Lanjutnya, sambil memegang kedua tangan Siwon. Memang selama ini Siwon telah ikut pada keluarga bermarga Im tersebut. Lebih tepatnya ketika ibu Siwon meninggal karena usianya sudah mencapai batas usia rata-rata hidup rakyat _Castral_. Siwon yang masih kecil diasuh oleh orang tua Yoona. Dan itu membuat Siwon sangat akrab dengan anaknya yang bernama Im Yoona kini. Ia sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Yona….!" Ucap Siwon tersenyum menampilakn duo dimple'nya.

"Ini bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu yang didik seperti tuan putri. Lekaslah pulang ne !" lanjut Siwon sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Yoona dan mengusapnya lembut. Kemudian beranjak pergi meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah berubah Siwon oppa !" lirih Yoona memandang punggung Siwon yang melangkah pergi hingga akhirnya tak terlihat lagi ketika berbelok di koridor Istana.

Ketika Siwon melanjutkan langkah kakinya memasuki sebelah kanan lorong istana. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Gadis yang ceria ya?"

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya hingga menemukan sesosok yang selalu dikaguminya bersandar pada salah satu sudut tembok lorong Istana tersebut.

"Kyuhyun ! Ka-kamu lihat ya ?" Kaget Siwon. Wajahnya tersipu setelah melihat sosok tersebut, detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat, dan lidahnya seakan sulit mengeluarkan kata-katanya dengan benar. Rasa takutpun menghinggapinya, takut akan sosok tersebut melihat kejadian tadi.

"Bagaiman kalau kamu pulang dulu? Kamu juga harus membangun keluarga yang sebenarnya kan?" Kata sosok yang mengagetkan Siwon tadi, siapa lagi jika bukan Raja _Castral_, Kyuhyun.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, membuat wajah Siwon memerah padam. Perasaannya semakin campur aduk.

"Kita CUMA TEMAN !" teriak Siwon yang kesal karena di goda sang Raja. Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Kakek-kakek tua namun pemikirannya setara dengan anak-anak. Kemudian Siwon melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya kini. Terlebih lagi wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Jangan marah begitu dong ! kalian cocok kok, terutama dari sikap kalian." Goda Kyuhyun lagi yang melihat Siwon melangkah pergi. Entahlah Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang melihat wajah _stoic_ Siwon yang memerah, dan salah tingkahnya.

"Uh dia seperti nenek tetanggaku yang cerewet saja" gumam Siwon sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun masih dalam posisinya mengulaskan cengirannya lebar, melihat tingkah laku Siwon yang menggemaskan baginya.

"Sepertinya aku membuatnya marah. Kenapa dia gampang sekali marah ya?" pikir Kyuhyun setelah melihat punggung Siwon menghilang dari hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pulang dulu membangun keluarga yang sebenarnya? Memangnya dia pikir untuk apa aku datang kesini." Gerutu Siwon pada dirinya sendiri setelah berada jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Sekarang masalahnya adalah tinggal berapa tahun lagi usiaku? Tiga tahun aku menunggu untuk mendapatkan pedang. Tujuh tahun lamanya aku menempa kemampuanku. OMO ! aku tak tahuuuu !" teriak Siwon memikirkan berapa usia hidupnya yang tersisa.

**.**

**.**

**~Blood Of Judgement~ **

**.**

**.**

Di malam hari, nampak sesosok yeoja yang melangkahkan meninggalkan rumah kaca yang berada di dalam istana. Entah apa yang dilakukan yeoja tersebut. Ia melangkah sambil menenggok kekiri dan kekanan, memastikan jika tindakannya tak dilihat oleh seorang pun. Namun ketika ia ingin melanjutkan langkahnya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar mengiterupsi langkah kakinya.

"Siapa disitu !" teriak seorang namja setelah melihat seseorang yang berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Dan sangat terlihat menucrigakan baginya.

"Yoona?" Kaget Siwon melihat yeoja memakai tudung kepala tersebut setelah berbalik ke arahnya. Ketika ia ingin menanyakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan di malam-malam seperti ini, namun ucapannya tersendat ketika ia melihat teriakan seseorang yang tak jauh darinya.

"RUMAH KACA TERBAKAR !"

Seketika itu Siwon tersentak. 'apa rumah kaca' batin Siwon. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Siwon segera berlari ke arah rumah kaca tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Yoona. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia kini setelah melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Rumah kaca tempat tanaman obat keabadian, yang tumbuh karena memakan darah Kyuhyun lenyap ditelan lalapan api yang seolah meraung lapar.

"_Untuk menyelamatkan rakyat Castral, butuh lebih banyak tanaman obat lagi." _

Ia ingat akan perkataan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Tanaman obat ini adalah harapan Kyuhyun, nyawa untuk menyelamatkan rakyatnya serta darah Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa, ini bisa terjadi. Pengorbanan Kyuhyun seakan sia-sia ketika melihat tanaman obat tersebut terbakar.

Ketika ia terlarut akan pikirannya. Suara teriak seseorang pengawal istana menginterupsi kegiatannya lagi.

"PELAKUNYA TELAH TERTANGKAP !"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Siwon berlari ke asal suara. Ia geram akan kelakuan orang yang begitu teganya membakar harapan sang Raja _Castral_. Ketika ia sudah berada tempat asal teriakan tadi, Siwon dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya sambil menangis dan berhambur memeluknya.

"SIWON OPPAAA ! Bu-bukan aku ! aku cuma disuruh !" ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Yoona. Ia lari dari kejaran beberapa pengawal istana, dan ketika ia menenukan sosok Siwon di hadapanya ia segera memeluknya untuk meminta pertolongan darinya.

"Tuan Won Bin bilang, kalau aku memusnahkan bunga beracun dirumah kaca, di-dia akan mengembalikan Siwon oppa. Hiks hiks..!" ucap Yoona di tengah-tengah tangisnya.

"Bunga beracun." Kata seseorang yang neginterupsi kegatan Yoona dan Siwon.

"Mana ada bunga beracun? Apa lagi aku yang seorang Hakim ini. Tak mungkin menyuruh untuk membakar rumah kaca. Terlebih lagi itu adalah tempat kesayangan sang Raja." Ucap hakim Won Bin. Siwon mulai geram dengan perkataan Hakim tersebut, kemarin Kyuhyun dan sekarang Yoona. Sebenarnya apa rencana Hakim busuk seperti Won Bin ini. Ketika Siwon akan melancarkan protes kepada sang hakin, tiba-tiba sang hakim melontarkan perkataannya kembali.

"Aku tak mengharapkan penjelasanmu. Di pengadilan Siwon-sii." Ucap Won Bin melangkah pergi, membiarkan dua orang yang membeku di belakangnya.

'Jika rahasia tanaman obat Raja dibeberkan di depan umum, dan kabar akan tersebar. Maka orang-orang ambisius dari dalam dan luar negeri akan berusaha menangkap Raja Kyuhyun. Dan bisa mengakitbatkan perang di negeri yang kecil ini.' Batin Siwon sambil terus memeluk Yoona yang kini menangis dalam dekapannya berusaha untuk menenagkannya.

Tidak Siwon tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Jika seluruh orang tahu Kyuhyun adalah bukan manusia biasa seperti mereka. Maka mereka akan berbondong-bondong untuk menjawab rasa penasaran tersebut, dan berusaha mengambil Kyuhyun. yang lebih mengerikan lagi, Kyuhyun akan terbaring di meja kelinci percobaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk menemui hakim Won Bin. Berusaha untuk menjelaskannya. Agar ia tak bertindak gegabah namun. Setelah menemui hakim Won Bin. Siwon malah diperintahkan untuk untuk pergi dari Istana.

"Choi Siwon, Im Yoona kuperintahkan kalian keluar dari Istana ini. Jangan pernah mendekati Istana ini lagi, sayangi diri kalian." Perintah hakim Won Bin.

Dan tak ada pilihan lain bagi Siwon selain pergi dari istana. Siwon yang membuat Yoona mengejarnya hingga bisa masuk ke istana _Castral_ dan karena Siwon juga lah yang membuat Yoona menuruti perintah Won Bin. Ia tak mau membuat orang yang sudah begitu baik terhadapnya mengalami musibah akibat dirinya. Selain itu Siwon juga ingin menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari kehidupan yang dipenuhi topeng ini.

Maka malam ini Siwon bermaksud mengajak Kyuhyun dan Yoona keluar dari istana _Castra_l setelah memastikan jalan aman yang telah dicobanya tadi siang. Dan kini Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dimana Kyuhyun berada. Setelah membuka pintu tersebut, Siwon langsung disambut dengan pertanyaan dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun menoleh ke ambang pintu kamarnya tempat dimana kini Siwon berdiri.

"Ayo pergi bersamaku !" ucap Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan ! aku akan membawakan baju untuk menjemputmu…" Ucap Siwon mengulang perkataan yang sama seperti 10 tahun lalu.

"Dan aku sudah memastikan jalur pelarian untuk berjaga terjadinya hal seperti ini." Lanjut Siwon sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Perintah terakhir untuk Kesatria Castral. Bawalah Wu Fan pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memalingnya wajahnya menghindari tatapan Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa tak kuat menatap wajah Siwon lebih lama, terlebih lagi jika ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Tentu saja Kyu, aku juga akan membawa Wu Fan pergi dari sini." Jawab Siwon. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun. Namun ia berusaha untuk selalu berfikir positif.

"Aku ingin anak itu bisa bebas tanpa tertangkap." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Kyu-hyun…!" Siwon tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun tak mau ikut bersamanya. Padahal Siwon sendiri tahu jika Kyuhyun selama ini tersiksa di Istananya sendiri. Dan Siwon hanya ingin membantu 'burung' indah tersebut bebas untuk melihat dunia luar yang begitu luas disana.

"Bawalah Wu Fan pergi Siwon. Untuk itulah aku memilihmu menjadi kesatia…!" Kyuhyun masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Untuk itu…." Siwon semakin tercengang dengan jawaban Kyuhyun tadi. Baru Siwon akan mengucapkan perkataannya namun Kyuhyun kembali memotongnya.

"Ya Benar…!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku membiarkanmu bertindak semaumu hanya untuk bisa membawa anak itu pergi dari sini. Dan dengan begini tugasmu selesai." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sebagian dari hatinya memberontak ingin membenarkan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkannya namun sebagian lagi memerintahkan Siwon untuk tetap berada disamping Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku pergi !... bersama Wu Fan." Ucap Siwon membalikan badannya meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, ia merasa sangat sangat sakit terutama di rongga dada sebelah kirinya. Bagaikan beribu benda tajam menusuk dada Kyuhyun hingga ia merasa sedikit kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Siwon, Yoona dan Wu Fan sudah berada di luar istana. Dengan menggunakan kereta kuda Kerajaan serta membawa beberapa tanaman obat pemberian Raja Kyuhyun.

Di tengah perjalanan pikiran Siwon berkecamuk tentang Kyuhyun. Apa tidak apa jika meninggalkan Kyuhyun di Istana tersebut dengan para penjahat seperti hakim Won Bin. Hingga akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kerajaan _Castral._

Sementara di dalam istana, hakim Won Bin melancarkan kudeta menjatuhkan posisi Raja Kyuhyun. Dan memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk melakukan rencana lainnya yang telah ia susun.

"Setelah mereka keluar jauh dari istana dan masuk ke hutan. Habisi mereka, tapi jangan kau sakiti pngeran Wu Fan." Ucap hakim Won Bin kepada pengawalnya.

Dengan kondisi yang tak jauh beda, Kyuhyun juga dalam posisi terdesak. Ia dikepung oleh beberapa pengawal yang berpihak pada hakim Won Bin.

Kyuhyun tahu jika kebakaran di rumah kaca tersebut hanyalah pengalihan, dan rencana yang sebenarnya adalah kini berada dihadapaanya. Dimana posisi Kyuhyun sebagai Raja Kerajaan _Castral_ ingin digulingkan.

"Raja Kyuhyun !... maafkan kami, tapi kami harus melakukan perintah" Teriak salah satu pengawal setelah menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang terdesak tak bisa melakukan apapun, apalagi ia tak pernah tahu cara berperang. Jangankan ikut berperang, memegang sebuah pedang saja ia tak pernah. Maka dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun harus melakukan cara terakhirnya.

"Orang yang tak takut dengan darahku boleh lewat." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari gaun istananya dan menyayat kedua tangannya sendiri hingga darah berwarna biru yang dimilikinya menetes deras dari kedua telapak tangannya.

Hal itu membuat semua pengawal yang hendak membunuhnya ketakutan dan kabur meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Bukankah pemilik darah biru adalah keturunan iblis, pikir mereka.

Ditengah-tengah rasa sakitnya karena kehilangan banyak darah yang membuatnya sedikit lemas kini, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memikirkan Siwon. 'Pasti dia akan marah jika melihatku seperti ini' batin Kyuhyun yang membayangkan wajah Siwon yang khawatir ketika Kyuhyun mencoba menyakiti dirinya sendiri untuk memberi makanan pada tanaman obat keabadian.

Disaat pikiran Kyuhyun terhanyut tiba-tiba sebuah suara membangunkan lamunannya, suara yang begitu familiar ditelingganya dan suara yang selalu dirindukannya.

"KYUHYUN ! kan sudah ku bilang jangan lukai dirimu lagi." Teriak Siwon yang berada di hadapan Kyuhyun sambil menenteng (?) pakaian di pundaknya dan memegang pedang di tangan kanannya. Siwon mulai melangkat mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon melangkah mendekatinya segera berteriak, "Jangan Siwon, jangan mendekat. Darahnya….." Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya Siwon terburu memeluknya erat.

"Jangan protes ya? Sebab aku hanya membawakan baju wanita." Ucap Siwon lirih bahkan seperti bisikan di telingga kanan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon !" Hanya kata itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan. Ia tak menyangka jika janji Siwon 10 tahun itu telah ditepatinya. Bahkan Kyuhyun berpikir itu hanya janji main-mainan bagi seorang bocah ketika itu.

Ketika mereka sedang berpelukan saling menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing. Mereka dikejutkan teriakan dari seseorang pengawal lagi.

"Raja Kyuhyun !" dan seketika itu pula Siwon dan Kyuhyun di kelilingi lebih dari 20 pengawal hakim Won Bin. Melihat itu Siwon segera melepas pelukannya dan memasang posisi siaga dengan merentangkan pedang yang sudah berlimpah darah kedepan para pengawal hakim Won Bin tersebut. Yah, untuk bisa kembali ke istana hingga menemukan Kyuhyun. Siwon harus membunuh lebih dari 30 pengawal yang mencoba menghalanginya.

"Berapa ratus usia kalian, kemampuan kalian tak pernah meningkat. Walau kalian panjang umur karena tanaman obat keabadian. Kalian hanya tak bisa bertambah tua saja." Teriak Siwon geram. Siwon mengetahui jika para pengawal setia hakim Won Bin telah memakai tanaman obat hingga membuat mereka hidup lebih dari usia rata-rata rakyat _Castral_. Tanaman obat yang dapat hidup karena darah sang Raja. Bukankah itu hal yang menjijikan, mereka bisa berumur panjang karena pengorbanan sang Raja. Namun mereka kini mau membunuh Rajanya sendiri.

"Hentikan Siwon ! kalian juga, karena dia sudah terinfeksi darahku." Teriak Kyuhyun yang ingin menghentikan peperangan yang akan terjadi dihadapannya. Karena selama 700 tahun hidupnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat peperangan secara _live_ dihadapannya. Lagi pula ia tak sanggup melihat orang yang diam-diam memasuki hatinya terluka karena dirinya.

Para pengawal hakim Won Bin tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, mereka sedikit gentar. Mereka tahu jika terinfeksi oleh darah biru milik sang Raja akan berakibat kematian. Namun perintah adalah perintah bukan. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang pengawal untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya.

Melihat para pengawal Won Bin yang tak bergeming sedikit pun dari posisinya. Membuat Siwon angkat bicara.

"Tak adakah di antara kalian yang mau mengorbankan nyawa untuk Raja kalian, disaat yang genting seperti ini? Apa kalian ingin terus hidup seperti itu. Walaupun harus mengorbankan satu orang Hah.?" KALIAN MEMALUKAN !" teriak Siwon penuh amarah pada para pengawal tersebut. Para pengawal yang sadar akan ucapan Siwon membiarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun pergi. Bukankan selama ini mereka bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang karena tanaman obat dari sang Raja, dan saat seperti inilah waktu yang tepat untuk berterima kasih pada sang Raja. Pikir para pengawal Won Bin.

**.**

**.**

**~Blood Of Judgement~ **

**.**

**.**

"Dari sini perbatasan negeri sudah dekat." Ucap Siwon. Kini mereka telah keluar dari Istana setelah berhasil lepas dari para pengawal Won Bin. Mereka berdua tengah menatap hamparan bukit dan gunung setelah keluar dari wilayah Kerajaan Castral.

"Bawalah ini !" ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk botol persegi enam yang terbalut ukiran emas di luarnya. Yang hampir menyerupai sebuah parfum.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Siwon memalingkan pandangannya yang tadi melihat pemadangan sekitar mejadi ke arah Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Minyak tanaman obat keabadian. ! setidaknya ini akan berguna." Lanjut Kyuhyun mengerti tatapan Siwon yang seolah bertanya –apa itu-.

"Maaf, walaupun begitu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan negeri ini." Jelas Kyuhyun mengutarakan maksud pemberiaannya kepada Siwon. Setidaknya dengan memakai obat keabadian tersebut Siwon bisa hidup lebih lama walaupun tanpa dirinya.

Siwon terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Siwon mengerti Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi rakyatnya dan Siwon juga tahu jika ia khawatir terhadap Wu Fan. Karena sang kesatria yang diperintahkan untuk membawa kabur Wu Fan malah sekarang ada bersamanya. Sehingga Kyuhyun khawatir akan keadaan anaknya sekarang.

"Castral tidak akan musnah…. Sebab, disana ada Wu Fan. !" Siwon tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi untuk menyakinkan Kyuhyun. Beberapa hari bersama Wu Fan, Siwon bisa mengerti dan mengenal sifat Wu Fan. Dan setidaknya Wu Fan lebih kuat dan tegas dari pada Kyuhyun, begitulah pikir Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara di Istana Castral …**

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana !.Berkat pemuda itu, aku bisa menyingkirkan Raja lebih cepat dari pada perkiraan. Sekarang kedudukan Raja adalah milikmu. Dan tanaman obat keabadian yang kita simpan sebelumnya, akan menjadi milik kita berdua." Ucap seorang namja

"….." tak ada jawaban dari sang komunikan. Ia hanya membelakangi namja tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Berbeda dengan Raja yang cinta damai, kau lebih cerdas. Dengan memanfaatkan darah itu, kita bisa mendapatkan dunia…." Mendengar perkataan namja tersebut, sang konumikan membalikan badannya menatap namja yang dari tadi menonopoli pembicaraan.

"Tapi walaupun begitu aku gagal mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang cantik. Agak disayangkan." Lanjut namja tersebut sambil merengkuh tangan namja yang berada dihadapannya. Kemudian menciumnya. Yah, orang yang menjadi komunikan adalah seorang namja yang mempunyai tinggi badan menjulang serta mempunyai kedudukan yang tinggi pula di Kerajaan Castral.

"HAH, darah….DARAH BIRU.!" Kaget namja tersebut setelah mencium tangan namja di hadapannya dan tiba-tiba tangannya berlumuram darah. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat warna darah tersebut, yang jelas itu bukan darahnya. Karena darahnya berwarna merah, dan cuma sang Raja yang mempunyai warna darah seperti itu, berarti orang yang berdiri dihadapannya kini mewarisi darah sang ayah. Yah, Benar, dia adalah Wu Fan.

"Jangan cemas hakim Won Bin, Kau akan segera tenang karena sudah terbiasa dengan darah ayahku kan? Darahku lebih kental dari pada ayah." Setelah tak mengeluarkan suara, akhirnya Wu Fan mulai berkata sambil menjilat jarinya yang berlumur darah tersebut.

"Ka-Kau sejak awal berniat membunuhku." Ucap Won Bin sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, mungkin efek dari terkena darah tersebut yang akhirnya menyebabkan infeksi. Bukankah siapa yang terkena darah biru tersebut akan mati seketika dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit. Karena itulah dalam zaman seperti ini, pemilik darah biru dijuluki darah setan.

Brukkkk

Dan tak lama kemudian hakim Won Bin ambruk ke lantai istana. Mungkin efek darah Wu Fan berkerja lebih cepat dari biasanya hingga membuat hakim Won Bin menghembuskan nafas terakhir dihadapannya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit.

'Sebenarnya jika dibandingkan dengan luka ayah, berapa juta kali pun mengoyak diri. Luka kalian seluruh penduduk ini pun tak akan pernah cukup untuk membalas pengorbanan ayahku.' Ucap Wu Fan dalam hati. Ia memang yang berencana untuk menyingkirkan Won Bin dengan mengajaknya melakukan kudeta tapi itu hanya semata-mata untuk menjebak Won Bin. Wu Fan tahu jika selama ini hakim Won Bin sangat terobsesi untuk menduduki tahta tertinggi Kerajaan Castral, hingga ia ingin mengajaknya berkerja sama agar mendapatkan hatinya kemudian dengan cepat Wu Fan akan segera menghabisinya.

Namun ada satu hal yang tak ada dalam rencana yaitu menyingkirkan Ayahnya sendiri. Wu Fan tak memperhitungkan Siwon, ia terlalu focus untuk meyingkirkan Won Bin. Namun karena ayahnya telah kabur dengan Siwon, ia lega. Setidaknya ayahnya tidak akan menderita di dalam Istana neraka yang selalu memakan darahnya selama 700 tahun ini hanya karena tanaman obat keabadian.

"Pangeran Wu Fan !"

"Hakin Won Bin !"

Teriak para pengawal yang memasuki kediaman Wu Fan karena mendengar teriakan sang hakim. Mereka tercengang melihat tubuh sang hakim yang tergeletak di lantai. Dan berlumurkan darah biru diwajahnya.

"Siapa yang mau hidup. Berlututlah ! dan puji namaku. Akuilah kebesaranku dan tunjukkan kesetiaan kaliah terhadapku." Ucap Wu Fan kepada para pengawal tersebut. Para pengawal tersebut menjadi semakin ketakutan melihat darah yang mengalir dari jari lentik Wu Fan, yang berdarah sama seperti Raja Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus tunduk kepara pangeran Wu Fan. Mereka tak ingin bernasib sama seperti hakim Won Bin.

"Hidup Raja Wu Fan ! HIDUP" teriak seluruh pengawal istana.

"Tutup, gerbang istana. Jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk istana tanpa seizin dariku." Titah Raja Castral yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wu Fan !" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku memang tidak begitu paham. Tapi kurasa begitu." Ucap Siwon. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia yakin dengan ucapannya. Namun pertama kali bertemu dengan Wu Fan yang mengejeknya dulu, menyakinkan dia jika Wu Fan adalah namja yang kuat. Dan Siwon tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, justru yang perlu di khawatirkan adalah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sok kuat namun rapuh di dalam.

"Aku selalu melindungi siapapun, namun aku dan Wu Fan berbeda ! ..…." Ucap Siwon sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang terduduk di tanah, ia mencengkeram kera baju Kyuhyun. Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Walaupun umurku tak bisa panjang, walaupun negeri ini musnah. Sebenarnya aku tak peduli !... tak bolehkan jika aku berfikir begitu… Apakah mengharapkan kebahagiaan satu orang adalah kejahatan?" lanjut Siwon dengan menatap caramel coklat dihadapannya, Siwon memandangnya lekat, hingga bayangan dirinya berada di kedua manik indah dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon yang mencengkeram kera baju istana yang dikenakannya, membawanya mendekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

DEG

Lagi-lagi Siwon merasa jantungnya bermasalah, matanya melebar melihat Kyuhyun yang mencium bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tak bisa menahan rona merah yang tiba-tiba singgah di kedua pipinya. Tatapannya terpaku melihat keindahan yang berada di hadapannya. Sedekat inikah, hingga Siwon bisa merasakan helaan nafas namja cantik dihadapannya. Bahkan dahinya kini menjadi satu dengan namja tersebut. Jika Siwon bisa, ia ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga, agar ia bisa berposisi seperti ini untuk selamanya. Hingga usia rata-rata hidup memangilnya.

Siwon sudah tak tahan, ia akan mengungkapnya sekarang juga. Maka ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya kemudian menarik tubuh ringkih tersebut kedalam pelukannya.

"KYUHYUN !"

"AKU SUKA KAMU, SANGAT SUKA !" teriak Siwon kemudian merengkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun terpaku, Ia hanya bisa mengulaskan senyum sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Sementara Siwon, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, takut jika seandainya pelukannya melonggar maka Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya.

"Ne !" jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, Siwon yang mendengarnya segera melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya masih memerah namun kedua tangannya masih mendekap pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan orang tua atau saudaramu. Tapi, aku juga lebih menyayangimu dari pada pakaianku. Hahahaha" Ucap Kyuhyun.

'Hei kakek kau tak mengacuhkan pembicaraanku ya' geram Siwon dalam hati, ia cemberut karena sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun, namun rona merah tak pernah lepas dari kedua pipinya.

'**Rasa sayang dan suka adalah warna, rasa, bentuk dan bau yang berbeda, tuan Raja' **batin Siwon lagi.

'Uh ternyata dia tidak mengerti', memang Kyuhyun adalah Raja yang sangat polos bahkan bisa dikatakan ia tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Ketika menikah dengan istrinya pun ia tak kenal cinta karena ia dijodohkan oleh ayahnya agar mempersatukan kedua Kerajaan. Sampai akhirnya istrinya meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Pelukan, ciuman serta kehangatan tubuh pun Kyuhyun tak pernah merasakannya dengan sang istri, karena dalam hidupnya selama ini hanya ada rakyat, dan perdamaian.

"Untuk sementara kita harus membeli pakaian di kota terdekat. Setelah itu, kita tentukan akan pergi kemana." Ucap Siwon mencairkan suasana.

"Kurasa memilih pakaian lebih baik dilakukan oleh orangnya sendiri, begitulah kata mendiang ibuku." Ucap Siwon lagi sambil menampilkan senyum sejuta volt-nya ke arah Kyuhyun.

**Aku tidak takut mati, yang kupikirkan hanyalah kau yang harus aku tinggalkan…**

**Semoga kau tidak mengalami kesedihan lagi, semoga kau tak dihantui kesedihan lagi. **

**Dan jika kau tersandung, ingatlah bahwa akan selalu ada, aku yang akan membantumu berdiri. -**Siwon

"Ayo kita pergi !" lanjut Siwon sambil membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengenggam tangannya yang selalu tertutup sarung tangan tersebut untuk menyembunyikan luka akibat memberi makan tanaman obat keabadian. Kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangan Siwon. Senyuman yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan seakan musnah, ia selalu tersenyum jika bersama Siwon, bahkan otaknya tak berhasil memerintahkan bibirnya untuk tak menampakan senyuman. Namun seperti di luar kesadaran, tubuh berkerja sesuai kata hatinya, hanya Siwon yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, dan bersama Siwonlah bibir plum itu menampakkan keindahannya. Kini, Mereka melangkah menuju suatu tempat yang damai, tempat yang tak ada gangguan, tempat dimana hanya akan ada mereka berdua.

**Jika kau menghadapi pertarungan, janganlah menangis dan teruslah berlari,**

**Dengan begitu semua perasaan sedih pasti akan menghilang.**

**Itulah masa depan yang tak bisa kau hindari, meskipun kau meminta dewa manapun di dunia ini…**

**TBC**

Bagaimana ? semakin aneh kah? Membingungkan?

Mianhae, #deepbow

Tenang ini belum End, masih ada lagi cobaan cinta antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon !

Maunya aku akan hapus ini cerita, namun karena ada yg meminta untuk dilanjut, akhirnya aku urungkan. Bagi yang baru baca dan tidak mengerti tentang cerita ini, silahkan bertanya ok.

**Big Thank's to :**

**MyDecember Ree **

**FiWonKyu0201**

**Choi Andrew**

**Pikusparkyu**

**Simbagyuu**


	4. Chapter 3 : The Lost Memory

**Main Chast :**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Others :**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Choi Sooyoung**

**And …(?) ( Pemain bertambah seiring dengan jalannya cerita )**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, TYPO(es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, membingungkan, dll**

**Note : Cerita ini diambil dari Komik Taeko Tonami.**

**~Blood Of Judgement~ **

"Si Yuan kau dimana ?" teriak suara seoarang yeoja di setiap sudut rumahnya.

"Sooyoung !" sahut seorang namja dari atap pohon.

"Ha, sudah ku bilang kan. Jangan terlalu memanjakan anak itu. Bagaimana ia bisa belajar terbang jika ia selalu kau manja." Ucap yeoja yang bernama Sooyoung itu sambil melangkah menaiki tangga dari bambu yang bersandar di pohon tersebut. Namun ketika ia sudah hampir berada di pijakan terakhir ia terpeleset.

NB : _yang_ _dimaksud 'Anak' oleh Sooyoung adalah anak hewan yang berbentuk seperti marmut yang berukuran setelapak tangan manusia dewasa namun bisa terbang. Hewan tersebut bernama __**Daidai**_

"Akhhh, Si Yuan !" Teriak Sooyoung.

"Sooyoung !" sigap namja yang bernama Si Yuan itu menarik Sooyoung yang hampir terjatuh.

DEG

Tiba-tiba kepala Si Yuan berdenyut sakit, otaknya memutar suatu kejadian yang membuat hatinya berdenyut perih. Sosok indah yang terjatuh dan tangan putih pucatnya tak bisa ia raih.

"Si Yuan kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sooyoung setelah berhasil naik dan menyamakan posisinya di samping Si Yuan. Sooyoung yang melihat Si Yuan tiba-tiba membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan membatu, sangat membuatnya khawatir.

"Ak- aku tidak apa-apa." Hanya itu yang dapat Sooyoung dengar. Namun ia tak mempercayai jika namja di hadapannya kini baik-baik saja. Karena reaksinya begitu aneh ketika menolong dirinya tadi.

'Apa itu tadi.' Batin Si Yuan. Ketika meraih tangan Sooyoung seolah, tangan itu berubah menjadi tangan seseorang yang tak di kenali dirinya. Jari yang lentik, kulit putih pucat dan banyak luka goresan di kulitnya. Tangan yang tak bisa ia raih dalam kilasan memorinya.

"Mungkin aku takut ketinggian !" ucap Siwon setelah terbangun dari acara termenungnya.

"Mana mungkin. Kau kan sudah sering memperbaiki atap." Ucap Sooyoung tak percaya.

"Ah, mungkin aku baru menyadarinya sekarang !" balas Siwon lagi.

Memang Siwon tak pernah merasa takut akan ketinggian namun entah kenapa melihat Sooyoung yang hampir terjatuh membuatnya menjadi takut melihat kebawah. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan nafasnya pun terasa sesak.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu tutup matamu dan aku akan membantumu turun."

Sooyoung menuruni tangga bambu tersebut duluan sedangkan Si Yuan ada di depannya. Akhirnya Siwon bisa turun dengan bantuan Sooyoung.

"HAH, gomawo !" Si Yuan menghela nafas setelah berhasil turun dari pohon. Menetralkan detak jantungnya karena takut terjatuh. Entah apa yang membuatnya kini takut akan ketinggian.

"Dulu kau juga begitu ! waktu jariku teriris ketika sedang memasak. Waktu itu jari kiriku yang terluka tapi yang kau balut malah seluruh tangan kananku ! hahaha !" ucap Sooyoung setelah berhasil turun.

Waktu itu memang Si Yuan panik melihat darah yang menetes dari jari Sooyoung, dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah kain dan melilitkannya sambil memejamkan matanya, wajahnya juga pucat ketika melihat darah Sooyoung. Setelah dia membalut luka Sooyoung ia segera berlari meninggalkan Sooyoung karena perutnya merasa mual. Tapi Sooyoung malah mengodanya dengan memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang masih meneteskan darah ke arah Si Yuan. Sontak Si Yuan berlari karena begitu takut melihat darah.

"Sepertinya aku orang yang memalukan !" ucap Si Yuan sambil menundukan wajahnya. Ia merasa begitu rendah sebagai seorang namja yang takut akan hal-hal sepele.

"Tidak apa-apa aku senang kamu mencemaskanku waktu itu !" Sooyoung tersenyum ke arah Si Yuan. Namun ..

"Apa…!" teriak Sooyoung yang melihat luka di telapak kaki Si Yuan.

"Oh ini tak apa. Hanya sedikit terkelupas waktu naik ke pohon." Jawabnya datar.

"Huhh, kamu ini. Kalau lihat darah orang lain saja kamu nyaris pingsan. Namun lihat darah sendiri tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sooyoung tak percaya akan keanehan temannya.

"Entahlah ! Ha ha ha." Tawa Si Yuan menyadari keanehannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bungga _Aikatsumi _ini berguna untuk menghilangkan infeksi. Luka akan sembuh, kalau dilumuri dengan getahnya. Setelah kering, dia akan membuat selaput tipis di atas permukaan luka sehingga mencegah masuknya bakteri." Ucap Sooyoung panjang lebar sambil mengoleskan getah dari kelopak bungga tersebut ke telapak kaki Si Yuan.

"Wah, kamu tau banyak ya ! jauh lebih cerdas dariku." Kagum Si Yuan akan ilmu pengetahuan Sooyoung akan tanaman obat.

"Itu tidak benar masih banyak yang aku tidak tau….." Ujar Sooyoung sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Si Yuan, menatap dengan sendu. Sementara Siwon hanya terdiam melihat perubahan ekspresi tiba-tiba Sooyoung.

"Misalnya tanah tertinggi itu kan kamu yang beritahu !" Tiba-tiba Sooyoung beranjak dari posisinya –berdiri- dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika ingat akan tempat yang diceritakan oleh Si Yuan.

"Disana banyak bunga yang bermekaran indah, cuacanya selalu cerah, tak ada yang memerintah, tak ada yang marah atau berselisih, Tak ada kesepian selamanya serta tak ada juga kesedihan di sana. Negeri kebahagiann !" Lanjut Sooyoung membayangkan tanah tertinggi yang selalu menjadi tempat impiannya kesana.

Memang Sooyoung selalu kesepian, ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di rumah yang letaknya di tengah gurun. Dan hanya di temani para _daidai._ Pepohonanpun tak ada yang tumbuh disana, hanya ada satu pohon yang masih tetap bertahan di dekat pekarangan rumahnya, itupun hanya batang dan ranting yang tersisa, tak ada dedaunan yang bertengger disana. Bahkan untuk menanam tanaman obat, Ia selalu memberikan air yang cukup di tenggah-tenggah keterbatasan air didaerah tersebut serta pupuk alami dari para hewan _daidai_ yang telah mati agar tetap hidup.

_Angin yang lembut, tak ada kesedihan karena kehilanggan orang yang disayangi. Negeri impian dalam dongeng. Entah dari siapa aku mendengarnya. _

Si Yuan menatap sendu Sooyoung yang tengah berlari-lari kecil di halaman rumahnya. Entahlah di saat Sooyoung bertingkah seperti ini, timbul perasaan aneh di hatinya. Menginggatkan akan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Seolah dada Si Yuan di tusuk sebuah pedang, hingga membuatnya sesak ketika menginggat sosok tersebut. Ia selalu ingat rasa sentuhan jari munggil seseorang yang selalu ia genggam. Tapi siapa ?

"Suatu hari nanti, tempat ini akan menjadi tanah tertinggi yang dipenuhi bungga milik kita berdua ya ! Hei, Si Yuan kau tak apa?" Tanya Sooyoung yang melihat Si Yuan melamun.

"Ah, nde. Aku tak apa !" Kaget Siwon karena kemunculan Sooyoung yang tiba-tiba di depannya.

_Di tengah ilusi, ada tangan putih yang berusaha mencari peganggan._

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu aku masakan sesuatu untukmu ya !" ucap Sooyoung beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Oh, ada seseorang di makam para binatang !' batin Si Yuan yang tengah mengikuti _daidai_ ke pekarangan rumah Sooyoung tempat makam para binatang sekaligus pupuk untuk tamanan obat-obatan yang ditanam disana.

"Won !" ucap orang tersebut lirih –sangat lirih. Bahkan mungkin hanya angin yang bisa mendengarnya. Menatap sendu seorang namja yang berdiri d hadapannya, namja yang dicarinya.

Si Yuan pun tak kalah terkejut melihat namja yang belum diketahui namanya tersebut, duduk di bawah pohon. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Si Yuan tak bisa mengartikan perasaannya kini, ia merasa begitu mengenal sosok yang duduk di bawah pohon tersebut. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya. Hingga suara teriakan seseorang membuatnya melepaskan kontak mata dengan namja asing tersebut.

"Si Yuan !" Si Yuan pun membalikan badannya melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Sooyoung ! Siapa dia !" tanya Si Yuan pada Sooyoung setelah melihat seorang namja bertubuh kelewat tinggi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Di-.." belum sempat Sooyoung menjelaskan, tiba-tiba namja yang berpostur kelewat tinggi yang berdiri di sampingnya memotong ucapannya.

"Pedangang obat, aku berkelana kesana kemari sambil berjualan. Namaku Max. dan itu temanku yang bernama Kui Xian." Ucap namja kelewat tinggi tersebut menyela pembicaraan Sooyoung. Sambil menunjuk ke arah namja berkulit putih pucat yang beridiri di makam binatang.

"Katanya mereka datang untuk mengambil tanaman obat yang ada di lembah selatan. Tapi berhubung tempat ini lebih dekat dari pada kota di seberang, aku memutuskan untuk mengizinkan mereka menginap sebentar." Jelas Sooyoung pada Si Yuan.

"Terima kasih, telah mengizinkan kami menginap. Temanku kakinya lemah jadi tak bisa pulang dan pergi ke lembah yang curam itu." Ucap namja kelewat tinggi tersebut atau Max.

"Silahkan, bersantailah disini sebelum memulai perjalanan jauh." Ucap Si Yuan ramah.

"**Ya, terima kasih Siw-….. Si Yuan !"** ucap Max sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak Si Yuan bersalaman.

Si Yuan yang mengerti, membalas uluran tangan Max, namun ada perasaan aneh ketika membalas jabatan tangan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu akan ku siapkan kamar dulu !" ucap Sooyoung sambil mendorong tubuh Si Yuan untuk ikut menyiapkan kamar untuk mereka.

"Tempat tidurnya dobel ya ! tapi satu juga sudah cukup kok !" teriak Max. sontak Si Yuan dan Sooyoung terbelalak medengar ucapannya.

BUKkkk

"Ah, Single dua ya !" teriak Max kembali setelah di hadiahi sebuah injakan kaki yang cukup keras oleh seorang namja berkulit pucat yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Si Yuan tolong aku yuk !" ajak Sooyoung menyiapkan kamar untuk tamu mereka.

"Nde !" jawab Si Yuan lirih mengikuti Sooyoung di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau jahat, padahal selama setengah tahun ini kita tidur dan bangun bersama !"

Pura-pura kesal Max terhadap Kui Xian. Yah, karena selama ini, Kui Xian tinggal dan hidup mengikuti Max sang pedagang tanaman obat-obatan. Setelah kejadian naas menimpahnya setengah tahun lalu, membuatnya terpisah dari orang yang dicintainya dan harus rela mengikuti Max yang tak diketaui asal-usulnya demi mencari ksatrianya. Bahkan Kui Xian atau biasa kita kenal dengan Kyuhyun. Sang Raja Castral harus menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Jika orang lain tau ia seorang raja, maka rencananya akan gagal untuk mencari Siwonnya. Kesatria yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku merasa tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang namanya." Ucap Kyuhyun datar mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun mendengar jika Max hampir menyebut nama seseorang yang sedang ia cari selama ini.

Kyuhyun memang menyembunyikan maskud yang sebenarnya mengikuti Max demi mencari seseorang. Dan Kyuhyun sedikit binggung bagaimana Max bisa tau jika ia mencari seseorang dan kini ia telah menemukannya. Bagaimana Max tau semuanya sementara ia tak menceritakan apapun sebenarnya.

"Lagi pula sekarang semua seudah jelas kan ! **Walaupun dia hidup dan bertemu lagi. Dia tidak ingat tentang kau !..."**

"…Dia kan orang yang kau cari ?" Lanjut Max, Kyuhyun begitu terkejut. Seolah-olah Max bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Namun Kyuhyun tak menampilkan keterkejutannya. Wajahnya datar seperti biasanya. Meski kepalanya memutar kata 'Bagaiman bisa ia tahu !'

Kyuhyun tak menajawab pertanyaan Max. Ia malah melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah pohon gersang tempat ia bertemu binatang _daidai_ tadi. Kyuhyu melihat sebuah pedang menancap di sebelah pohon tersebut. Kyuhyun menunduk meraih pedang tersebut, menciumnya, pedang yang selalu digunakan kesatrianya untuk melindunginya. Pedang yang selalu berada di pinggang sang namja yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Lama sekali, setengah tahun. Rasanya itu lebih lama dibandingkan kehidupanku yang mencapai 700 tahun ini." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma pedang yang selalu di genggam kesatrianya.

'_Akhirnya ku temukan…. Itu memang kau' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kenapa dia melihatku tampa berkedip' batin Si Yuan yang takut karena dilihat Kyuhyun terus.

Kini mereka telah berada di meja makan, menikmati makan malam. Sooyoung sibuk mindahkan makanan yang sudah ia masak ke meja makan. Max sibuk meniup teh hangat yang sudah tersedia. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk melihat Si Yuan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, bahkan ia seperti patung karena tak bergerak sama sekali.

'Apa dia jarang melihat manusia? Jangan-jangan dia setan pemakan manusia.' Batin Si Yuan lagi.

Si Yuan merasa ketakutan karena dilihat begitu intens sama Kyuhyun. Namun Si Yuan juga agak sedikit binggung akan _daidai_, hewan _unsocial_ itu dengan begitu mudahnya akrab dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata, _daidai_ cepat akrab denganmu ya !" Si Yuan mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia tunjukan senyum dimple yang sangat tampan ke pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya melebarkan matanya –terkejut- menanggapi perkataan Si Yuan. Memang Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat pendiam. Dan ia tak tak akan memulai percakapan tanpa ada yang memulainya.

"Tadinya kupikir dia akan gelisah dan tidak bisa akrab dengan siapapun." Lanjut Si Yuan.

"Karena kamu memanjakannya." Potong Sooyoung sambil menata hidangan di meja makan.

"Habis induknya lepas tanggung jawab sih !" ucap Si Yuan tak mau kalah.

"Dari dulu _daidai_ memang begitu. Mereka tak punya rasa kekeluargaan ataupun persahabatan. Dan hidup sendirian di hutan. Dari kesendirian itulah ia mendaparkan kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup." Jelas Sooyoung

Entah kenapa perkataan Sooyoung terasa mirip akan kisahnya. Ada perasaan aneh dihati Si Yuan ketika Sooyoung menceritakan cara hidup hewan ini. Merasa ada suatu kemiripan antara dirinya dalam menjalani hidup terutama kata _kesendirian._

"Eumm, ngomong-ngomong kalian suami istri ya !" sahut Max yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan Sooyoung dan Si Yuan.

"Eh, Ka-kami bukan suami istri." Jawab Sooyoung gugup. Tak ia pungkiri wajahnya sekarang merah padam menanggapi pertanyaan Max.

"Ya, kami tak punya hubungan." Sahut Si Yuan datar. Seketika raut muka Sooyoung berubah, tubuhnya seakan dikelilingi aura hitam, dan wajahnya semakin merah. Mungkin ia sedikit marah akan perkataan Siwon.

Brakkk

Sooyoung meletakan soup dengan kasar ke meja, hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman keras.

"Silahkan tambah lagi ya. Makan sampai habis. Jangan sampai tumpah setetes pun." Ucap Sooyoung mengarahkan satu panci soup ke arah Si Yuan. Seringgaian pun terlihat jelas di mukanya.

"Sooyoung ! itukan satu panci ! Kenapa kamu, marah ya ?" ucap Si Yuan yang tau jika teman serumahnya selama setengah tahun kini sedang marah.

"Tidak siapa yang marah Hah !" jawab Sooyoung tanpa merendahkan suaranya.

"Dengar ya, aku harus jelaskan ini. Jangan sampai wanita yang belum menikah terkena fitnah. Biasanya…."

'Loh siapa yang bilang ya !' batin Si Yuan yang lupa siapa yang telah memberitahunya perkataan itu.

'mendiang ibuku bilang begitu' batin Kyuhyun yang tahu kelanjutan ucapan Si Yuan, ia tersenyum menginggat setiap perkataan Siwon yang selalu diucapkan untuknya. Memang selama Kyuhyun bersama Siwon. Siwon selalu menceritakan semua hal tentang kehidupanya, mulai dari ibunya, kisah hidup bersama Yoona, hingga perjalanannya untuk bisa menjadi seorang kesatria.

DEG

'Barusan dia tersenyum.' Batin Si Yuan yang tak sengaja mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya merona melihat senyuman Kyuhyun. Namja cantik yang terlihat begitu judes. Namun sekali tersenyum mampu menebarkan berjuta bunga ke lubuk hatinya.

'Kenapa dia manis sekali kalau tersenyum.' Pikir Si Yuan, tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya yang terlupa tadi.

"Sebenarnya kami juga tidak punya hubungan. Namun bersama dalam waktu lama, perasaan akan terjalin kan?" ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Ya benar !" tanpa sadar Si Yuan menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun. Entahlah Si Yuan merasa perkataan Kyuhyun ditujukan untuknya.

"Oh, Ya. Tadinya aku berniat turun ke lembah untuk memetik tanaman obat hingga malam nanti. Tapi aku cemas meninggalkan temanku yang tak bisa lari ini." Ucap Max sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di atas meja dan mengenggamnya _possesive_.

Max yang selalu memakai sarum tangan hitam serta topi kerucutnya yang mirip dengan penyihir ditambah rambutnya yang hitam panjang, membuatnya tampak gagah apalagi ditunjang dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi menjulang. Membuat Max terlihat sebagai sosok pelindung bagi namja manis yang cantik seperti putri ini.

"Kabarnya belakangan ini banyak hewan kelaparan dan perampok yang mengincar pengembara di padang pasir. Untuk itu aku ingin menitipkan teman cantikku ini disini selama aku pergi." Ucap Max yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Si Yuan dan Sooyoung. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil mengelus hewan yang kecil yang ada di pangkuannya –_daidai_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Orang itu, apa kamu tidak merasa aneh ?" Tanya Si Yuan sambil membersihkan piring setelah acara makan bersama tadi.

" Memang kenapa ?" Jawab Sooyoung yang sibuk dengan mengelap (?) piring yang basah.

"Dia tak pernah menggunakan tangan kanannya sekalipun." Penasaran Si Yuan akan Max yang selalu menggunakan tangan kirinya. Ketika makan, bahkan ketika berjabat tangan dengan Si Yuan pun Max menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Karena dia kidal, kurasa !" jawab Sooyoung tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Mungkin begitu. Tapi orang yang mempunyai nafsu membunuh tak akan pernah menggunakan tangan kanannya di depan orang lain. Kapanpun dan dimanapun dia bisa mencabut pedang dengan cepat di saat kritis untuk menghabisi lawanya." Ucap Siwon panjang lebar, sambil merasakan aura hitam ketika ia berjabat tangan dengan Max.

"Apa itu ajaran kesatria ya?" Tanya Sooyoung. Memang Sooyoung tak tau identitas Si Yuan. Nama Si Yuan pun ia yang memberikan. Karena begitu keluar rumah menuju pekarangan rumah yang menjadi kuburan hewan sekaligus pupuk tanaman obat-obatan miliknya, ia menemukan seorang namja bersandar di batang pohon yang sudah kering tersebut dengan luka parah. dan ketika terbangun pun namja tersebut tak menginggat namanya ataupun identitasnya sama sekali.

"I-iya, Apa iya ? Mungkin." Jawab Si Yuan yang binggung. Ia merasa begitu paham akan tak tik serta teknik peperangan. Maka tanpa sadar ia berkata seolah-olah ia memang tahu akan dunia seorang kesatria. Namun ia tak menginggat apapun akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau lihat? Tatapan yang tidak menyembunyikan rasa kecurigaan itu ! Kupikir dia cuma anak baik yang suka menolong, tapi ternyata dia punya sifat antusias." Ucap Max sambil tertawa geli.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Mereka kini berada di kamar yang menjadi tempat singgah mereka. Max dan Kyuhyun memang sekamar namun mereka tidur di berbeda ranjang.

"Untuk orang yang mengikutiku karena mengisi waktu luang, Kau sudah jadi orang yang selalu ku jaga. Kau membuatku repot." Lanjut Max panjang lebar.

Max memang tahu, jika Kui Xian atau Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya untuk mengisi waktu luang selama di tinggal sang ksatria tercinta. Karena Kyuhyun berfikir ksatrianya telah meninggal akibat insiden setengah tahun lalu. Namun setelah bertemu Si Yuan. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Si Yuan adalah Siwonnya. Ksatrianya.

"Tak disangka. Walaupun cuma kebetulan aku menemukanmu terjatuh dari tebing, Kita bisa bersama ke sini karena aku mencemaskanmu."

Max sudah menduga Si Yuan adalah ksatria Kyuhyun yang dicarinya selama ini. Max juga tau siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun. Bahkan Max tau segalanya tentang diri Kyuhyun tanpa Kyuhyun tau sedikitpun.

**Flash Back**

"_Hei kau masih hidup." Ucap seorang namja yang mempunyai tinggi badan berlebih ketika melihat seorang namja cantik yang tergeletak di rerumputan memejamkan matanya. Dengan pelan namja tersebut mengayunkan kakinya ke kepala sang namja yang memejamkan matanya untuk memastikan masih hidup atau tidak._

"_Lho masih hidup ya ! Untunglah kau jatuh di atas rumput kering dan tanah pasir yang lembut." Ucap namja yang berpostur tubuh tinggi menjulang tersebut setelah melihat namja cantik itu membuka matanya. _

_Namja cantik tersebut segera bangun dari posisinya. Namja tiang listrik tersebut mencoba meraih tangan namja cantik yang sudah merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di tanah berpasir._

_Plakkk_

"_Lepaskan !" teriak namja cantik tersebut setelah menepis tangan namja tiang listrik itu._

_Yah, namja cantik itu adalah raja Castral.-Kyuhyun. Ia begitu ketakutan melihat namja asing yang mencoba meraih tangannya. _

"_Aku cuma ingin melihat lukamu !" kata namja tiang listrik tersebut._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan sambil memegang tangan kanan yang tadi hampir dipegang oleh oleh namja asing tersbut dengan tangan kirinya, menyembunyikan luka goresan akibat perbuatannya sendiri._

_Kalian masih ingat dengan tanaman obat keabadian yang membutuhkan darah untuk bisa tumbuh ? itulah penyebab luka goresan di sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun, dan selama ini tak ada seorangpun yang melihat luka di tubuhnya. Kecuali kesatrianya. Ia selalu memakai sarum tangan untuk menyembunyikan luka goresan di setiap kulitnya._

_Namun sarum tangan putihnya terlepas, bertepatan dengan terlepasnya genggaman seseorang yang dicintainya sebelum ia terjatuh dari tebing. Hingga membuat luka tersebut nampak terlihat jelas._

"_Apa kau menunggu seseorang turun untuk menolongmu ? percuma saja. Aku datang dari atas tak ada siapun disana." _

_Kyuhyun tak menjawab ucapan namja tersebut. Ia masih dalam posisinya, meringkuk memikirkan sesuatu._

_Tak bolehkan Kyuhyun berharap jika Siwonnya yang akan turun kebawah dan menolongnya? Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun._

"_Lagi pula, di padang rumput yang terhampar di atas tebing itu banyak bertebaran darah hitam."_

"…_.." Masih tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun._

"_Mungkin perampok sudah membawa mayatnya. Belakangan ini banyak orang yang berusaha mendapat uang dengan menjual tubuh manusia ke bangsa gyokuto."_

_Kata namja tersebut, seolah-olah ia tau yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun memang sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi memang pada kenyataannya namja ini memang tahu segalanya. Bahkan namja yang belum kita ketahui identitas aslinya ini, cukup berperan dalam setiap kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun. __**Percayalah, dia tau semuanya**__._

"_**Gyokuto adalah bangsa penyembuh, yang menyembuhkan penyakit seberat apapun. Asal ditukar dengan tubuh orang yang mengikat perjanjian. Kabarnya mereka membuat obat dari mayat…. Kau tau, katanya mereka bisa menghidupkan lagi orang mati dengan menggunakan isi perut manusia dengan kekuatan sihir…..**__." _

"…_Mungkin dia sudah dihabisi oleh perampok yang bekerja sama dengan bangsa gyokuto. Ikutlah denganku maka kau akan menemukan jalan yang tepat." Ucap namja tersebut panjang lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun._

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Mulai sejak itulah Kyuhyun bertemu namja tiang listrik yang mengaku namanya Max kini.

"Kau beruntung. Selain tertolong olehku yang mengumpulkan tanaman obat. **Kau juga menemukan penunjuk jalan yang tepat… **Lagi pula, kau bisa menyeberangi padang pasir tanpa diserang oleh hewan buas _tarruwi_, karena aku yang penjual tanaman obat ini membawa dahan _"Zakkuru"._ Pohon obat yang baunya dibenci oleh hewan-hewan itu." Lanjut Max membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan namja cantik tersebut jika tak ada dirinya.

'Dahan warna merah ! di pemakaman hewan itu juga ada pohon yang sama.' Batin Kyuhyun yang ingat jika pedang sang kesatria tertancap di sebelah pohon yang tadi diceritakan Max. mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan hewan buas Taruwi tak berani mendekati rumah Sooyoung. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menginggat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya, setiap ia melihat Max memperhatikan namja yang bernama Si Yuan. Tatapan Max sangat berbeda. seakan ada aura gelap dan ketidak sukaan Max setiap melihat Si Yuan.

"Max, kenapa kau tertarik dengan pemuda itu ?" ucap Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba mencoba mencari tahu akan tujuan namja tiang listrik tersebut. Kyuhyun tak bodoh. Kyuhyun tahu jika Max merencanakan sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan mengerti !" jawab Max dengan nada dingin

Kyuhyun tak menjawab perkataan Max. pikirannya sibuk menerawang akan ketertarikan Max terhadap Si Yuan. Mungkinkah Max mengetahui jika namja bernama Si Yuan itu sangat mirip dengan kesatrianya?. Mungkin. Bukankah Max tahu segalanya. Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar ketika Max mengeluarkan suara kembali.

"**Kaki lemah yang tak bisa berlari, itu karena kau terlalu lama berdiam di suatu tempat. Jangankan bergerak, segala sesuatu di sekelilingmu tak perlu kau kerjakan sendiri kan ?"**

Lagi dan lagi, Max berbicara seolah tahu segalanya. Namun Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan wajah datarnya yang tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Karena selain tak pandai mengeluarkan ekspresi, Kyuhyun juga merasa tak ada gunanya menaggapi pertanyaan dari tiang listrik ini.

"**Tapi, kau hidup senang seperti itu. Pergi tanpa membawa siapa pun. Bahkan kau menyeberangi padang pasir biru ini sendirian meski terdapat banyak hewan padang pasir pemakan daging. Itu karena kau hanya ingin mencari seseorang kan?"**

**DEG**

Kali ini dugaan Max sangat tepat. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak beraturan, keringat dingin pun menetes dari peipis keningnya. Kyuhyun berusaha menarik nafas untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Alih-alih memberikan jawaban, Kyuhyun malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Justru kau yang terlihat aneh. Kau dan pemuda itu kelihatannya punya persamaan." Hanya kata ini yang dapat Kyuhyun ucapkan dari bibirnya yang seakan sulit terbuka. Memang Kyuhyun belum tau pasti jika Si Yuan adalah Siwonnya. Sang kesatria yang selama ini timbul keraguan setiap kali Kyuhyun ingin mempercayai jika Si Yuan adalah kesatrianya. Karena ksatrianya sudah berjanji tak akan melupakan sang raja sedikitpun.

_Apa kau benar-benar Kesatriaku ?_

**TBC**

Aku tahu jika kalian akan bertanya-tanya kenapa ceritanya menjadi seperti ini.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon menjadi Si Yuan, dan bagaimana bisa ia bersama Sooyoung, dan siapa Max sebenarnya. Mungkin jika kalian jeli baca Chapt 1 akan menjawab sedikit pertanyaan kalian. But, don't worry. Semua pertanyaan akan terjawab seiringnya dengan berlanjutnya cerita ini.

Oh, ya. Yang berhuruf tebal itu adalah point-point pentingnya. Mungkin itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian.

Dan untuk yang bertanya apakah saya akan mengikuti jalan komiknya sampai End, jawabannya tidak. Karena kelanjutan dari Blood Of Judgement yaitu Blood Of Agreement saya nggak menemukan. Sehingga di akhir cerita, saya buat sesuai nalar saya sendiri. _ Mianhae

Mianhae jika membingungkan.

Gomawo atas review kalian. #deepbow

**Big Thank's to :**

**MyDecember Ree**

**Akira-Kyu**

**Eldora**

**Amanda wu**

**Princessnanachan**

**Neliel Minoru**

**Choi Andrew**

**Fiwonkyu0201**


	5. Chapter 4 : His Memories

**Main Chast :**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Others :**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Choi Sooyoung**

**And …(?) ( Pemain bertambah seiring dengan jalannya cerita )**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, TYPO(es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, membingungkan, dll**

**Note : Cerita ini diambil dari Komik Taeko Tonami.**

* * *

**~~oOo~~Blood Of Judgement~~oOo~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kui Xian ! Pagi amat kamu bangun !" sapa Sooyoung yang melihat seorang namja cantik berdiri melihat pemandangan padang pasir di depan rumahnya.

"Tempat ini indah sekali ya ! Gelombang pasir berwarna biru jernih. Pasti laut yang sebenarnya seperti ini." Jawab Kyuhyun menanggapi sapaan yeoja disampingnya.

Memang Kyuhyun begitu terpesona akan keindahan padang pasir yang berwarna biru ini. Karena hidupnya selama 700 tahun ini hanya ia habiskan di istana. Bahkan mengunjungi serta berbaur dengan rakyatnya pun ia tidak pernah.

"Tempai ini dikelilingi tanah pasir biru tempat _Taruwi_ hidup. Makanya jarang ada orang yang datang. Akibatnya mata air kecil ini tidak tercemar apa pun…." Ucap Sooyoung menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun setelah berada di sampingnya. Ia ikut menikmati pemandangan padang pasir yang indah.

"Tapi, aku sudah janji dengan Si Yuan. Suatu saat nanti akan membuatnya menjadi taman bunga yang memenuhi padang pasir. Seperti tanah tertinggi."

"Ta-tanah tertinggi." Terkejut Kyuhyun akan penuturan Sooyoung.

"Si Yuan yang bercerita kepadaku. Katanya itu adalah surga yang penuh dengan bunga dalam dongeng."

'Negeri impian dalam dongeng' batin Kyuhyun yang menginggat jika Siwon juga pernah menceritakan tentang tanah tertinggi yang menjadi negeri impian seperti yang ada dalam donggeng.

_Ada sebuah rumah kecil di oasis kecil yang berada di tenggah-tengah padang pasir hampa. Disana hidup seorang anak yang cenggeng bersama ibunya. Anak itu anak baik yang sangat sayang pada ibunya. Dia mudah menangis hanya karena jatuh sedikit atau karena melihat bunga yang layu. Dengan kata lain ia tak punya semangat. Ibunya yang gampang sakit-sakitan itu cemas pada masa depan anaknya. Akhirnya ibunya pun meninggal. Di rumah kecil, di oasis kecil di padang pasir yang luas itu… dia sendirian._

_Dari hari kehari, anak it uterus menangis. Sehingga tanpa disadari tercipta kolam air mata yang kecil. Kolam air mata itu berubah menjadi sungai dan menghanyutkan anak itu yang terus menangis di padang pasir yang luas Anak itu terhanyut semakin jauh. Hingga sungai itupun menjadi danau yang besar._

_Begitu sadar anak itu sudah berada di taman bunga. Tangisannya pun berhenti begitu ia melihat sekelilingnya. Anak itu akhirnya tak menangis lagi. Dibawah langit biru disana, bunga tak pernah layu dan terus bermekaran. Di saat kesepianpun ia bisa mencium wangi bunga yang berbau sama seperti ibunya._

"Suatu saat nanti , orang-orang yang menangis akan sampai di ujung kesedihannya dan tiba di tempat itu. Tempat yang paling dekat dengan surga langit. Sehingga disebut tanah tertinggi." Sooyoung tertawa sambil membayangkan tanah tertinggi yang di ceritakan Si Yuan.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Kenapa kamu tertawa ?" kesal Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun tertawa setelah menceritakan tanah tertinggi impiannya._

"_Kamu sama sekali tidak cocok jadi pendongeng. Hiihihihi." Ucap Kyuhyun yang semakin tertawa melihat wajah namja yang berbaring disampingnya memerah._

"_Habis, kamu bilang tidak bisa tidur di atas tanah yang keras. Makanya aku ceritakan dongeng yang sewaktu kecil kudengar dari ibuku sebagai pengganti lagu nina bobo."_

"_Apa !" Tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, dan melihat Siwon tanpa berkedip._

"_Bola matamu indah seperti pecahan kaca hitam." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh kelopak mata Siwon. Hal itu tentu membuat Siwon semakin blushing. Dengan sigap ia mengubah posisinya membelakangi Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya sekaligus menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan kini._

"_Hentikan, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur nih !" ucap Siwon sambil membelakangi Kyuhyun._

'_huftt, padahal aku masih belum mengantuk' batin Kyuhyun sambil merubah posisinya seperti semula –terlentang- sambil menikmati indahnya bintang, di tengah dinginya malam, serta dengan hangatnya api unggun yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka di padang pasir yang melintang._

"_Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membawamu ke tempat itu." Ucap Siwon kembali. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya._

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, biar aku saja yang potong kayu bakarnya. Si Yuan hari ini masak saja." Ucap Sooyoung meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Si Yuan.

"Ini kan pekerjaan pakai otot." Cerca Si Yuan yang tak mau mengalihkan tugasnya pada seorang wanita.

Kyuhyun memandang mereka yang sedang asyik berdebat sebentar, kemudian memandang hamparan padang pasir biru kembali. Ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat perdebatan mereka yang menginggatkan akan kesatrianya yang suka mengomel kepadanya. Mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang bernama Si Yuan.

"Orangnya cantik ya? Benarkah dia itu laki-laki?" ucap Sooyoung yang mengikuti arah pandang Si Yuan.

"Entahlah. Mau dibuktikan ?" jawab Si Yuan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Di telanjangi atau diraba?" tanya Sooyoung kembali.

"SOOYOUNG !" teriak Si Yuan yang terkejut akan perkataan Sooyoung, mau tidak mau, Si Yuan membayangkan wajah Kui Xian yang ditelanjangi. "Kau jangan serius dong. !" lanjut Si Yuan dengan nada malu-malu.

"Mukamu memerah Si Yuan. Kamu membayangkannya ya ?"

"Tidak !"

"Ah, pasti iya."

"Tidak Tidak dan Tidak !"

Begitulah perdebatan antara Si Yuan dan Sooyoung, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat dua orang itu. Cara bertengkar yang aneh. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang ! My honey sweet heart. Apa hari ini kau jadi anak yang baik ?"

Teriak Max setelah membuka pintu kamarnya yang ia tempati dengan Kyuhyun. Max melangkah mendekti Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di pingir ranjang. Mengacak rambutnya karena gemas dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tidak diganggu anak nakal kan?"

Plakkk

"Jangan sentuh !" ucap Kyuhyun ketus, menepis tangan yang mengacak rambutnya dengan seenaknya.

Max yang baru pulang dari tebing untuk memetik tanaman obat, segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia begitu rindu akan Kyuhyun. Kata-kata ketusnya, sikap yang dingin serta tingkahnya yang tak banyak bicara sedikit membuat khawatir Max, jika Kyuhyun akan merasa kesepian. Hei, bukankah Kyuhyun memang kesepian. Apa lagi setelah berpisah dengan kesatrianya.

"Kenapa murung apa yang kau gelisahkan heumm ?" tanya Max sambil membuka sebuah karung yang tadi bertengger di pundaknya.

'Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini.' Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa seolah hatinya dilanda kerinduan yang begitu besar. Apalagi setelah bertemu dengan Si Yuan. Perasaan yang sama ketika bersama dengan Siwon selalu muncul ketika Kyuhyun memikirkan Si Yuan. Apa mereka orang yang sama ?

Brukkk

Max menjatuhkan karung yang di bukanya tadi ke lantai di depan Kyuhyun.

"_Tentakel Taruwi_ !" ucap Max yang menangkap ekspresi Kyuhyun yang binggung.

"Di tengah jalan menuju lembah, aku menemukannya sudah kering. Bisa jadi pupuk yang bagus untuk menumbuhkan tanaman obat." Ucap Max dengan seringgaian yang terpampang jelas.

'Baunya busuk !' batin Kyuhyun. Namun ia masih melihat ke arah Max dengan pandangan yang tetap datar tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Kau tau, di malam hari ada genangan air kecil yang jadi mata air yang muncul di padang pasir biru. Hewan padang pasir mengelabui musuhnya dengan bau busuk ini. Agar bisa menguasai mata air sendirian, _Taruwi_ yang pertama kali menemukannya akan mengeluarkan bau cairan ini ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mata air….."

Max menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Temaan-teman yang terpancing dengan bau itu akan tersesat, karena mengejar mata air yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Mereka akan tersesat keluar dari padang pasir. Sehingga jika pagi tiba. Mereka akan mati kekeringan."

Tiba-tiba Max sudah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan mengusap pipinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana Max?" ucap Kyuhyun yang binggung kenapa Max menceritakan hal ini. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"**Mata air adalah milik orang yang tiba lebih dahulu."** Jawab Max sambil terus mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

"**Sedangkan orang yang datang belakangan tidak akan disambut."** Lanjut Max.

Plakkk

"Sudah ku bilang jangan sentuh aku. Sebelum semua tak bisa kembali…"

DEG

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun seakan mati rasa, nafasnya tercekat, hingga sulit menghirup oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

"Apanya yang tak bisa kembali Kui Xian ?" ucap Max seduktif sambil terus melangkah mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang seolah mati rasa tersebut. Kyuhyun juga tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Ayo kita bermain Kui Xian !" ucap Max sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk sambil memeganggi dadanya hingga terlentang di kasur.

Max mencoba membuka baju Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di bawah tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun ia cengkram dengan satu tangan besarnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa melawan, tubuhnya melemas hingga untuk mengerakkan sebagiaan tubuhnyapun ia tak mampu.

Max sudah berhasil membuka baju Kyuhyun hingga kini menampakkan dada dan perut ramping milik Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi luka gores akibat ritual untuk tanaman obatnya selama 700 tahun ini. Max tak terkejut sedikit pun dengan luka goresan di tubuh Kyuhyun. Karena memang dia sudah tahu.

Sarum tangan putih yang selalu Kyuhyun pakai untuk menutupi lukanya juga terlepas akibat perbuatan Max. Max menjilat wajah cantik Kyuhyun yang terdapat _tatto_ seperti bunga mawar di bagian pipi kirinya. Simbol yang sama seperti di telapak tangan Wu Fan. Simbol keterikatan antara bangsa _Gyokuto_.

Max mulai menjelahi wajah cantik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya dari kelakuan Max kini.

Prangg

Seolah do'a Kyuhyun di jawab oleh sang Dewa, vas bunga yang berada di meja nakas ranjang Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Tak ada yang tahu penyebab vas bunga itu terjatuh. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun merasa berskyukur sekarang, dan berharap seseorang akan mendengarkan vas yang terjatuh tersebut dan menolongnya.

"Suara apa itu !" ucap Sooyoung yang terkejut akan suara tersebut hingga menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak memasak air.

Sementara Si Yuan yang berada di meja makan sambil menyeduh teh hangat di tengah malam juga tak kalah terkejut akan suara pecahan benda tersebut.

'Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak' batin Si Yuan. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Si Yuan langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah meniggalkan Sooyoung, yang ada di pikirannya cuma satu yaitu Kui Xian.

"Oh. Si Yuan !" teriak Sooyoung yang melihat Si Yuan pergi. Ia pun mengikuti Si Yuan.

Brakkkk

Si Yuan membuka paksa pintu kamar Max dan Kyuhyun.

"Wah, ada perlu apa tengah malam begini ?" suara Max menyambut Si Yuan yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Bahkan Max sama sekali tak melihat siapa yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya, karena Max sudah tau siapa orangnya tanpa perlu menoleh ke arahnya.

Si Yuan terkejut seketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Melihat namja cantik sedang topless kedua tangannya di cengkeram namja tiang listrik yang duduk di perutnya. Bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Luka gores. Ya, Si Yuan seakan sangat mengenal luka itu, luka sayatan, tangan putih pucat yang penuh goresan, jari lentik yang berlapis sarum tangan putih yang selalu terngiang di otaknya membuat tubuh Siwon membeku. Sebenarnya siapa Kui Xian ini. Kenapa Siwon merasa dekat sekali dengan namja cantik ini.

"Tak apa, aku hanya memberikan sedikit hukuman untuk anak nakal ini. Tolong jangan ganggu !" ucap Max yang seolah tau apa yang ada di pikiran Si Yuan. Max semakin mencengkram tangan putih pucat tersbut, hingga membuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tadinya tertidur sedikit terangkat.

Slurpp

Max menjilat tangan lentik Kyuhyun di depan Si Yuan. Hati Si Yuan tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit melihatnya.

"Si Yuan, bau apa ini !" Tanya Sooyoung ketika hampir sampai di depan kamar Max dan Kyuhyun stelah melihat Si Yuan hanya bediri di ambang pintu.

"Jangan masuk Sooyoung !" seketika Sooyoung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak berani melanjutkan langkahnya, nada dingin Si Yuan membuatnya terpaku. Selama setengah tahun Sooyoung tinggal dengan Si Yuan, ia tak pernah mendengar Si Yuan berbicara sedingin itu. Karena pribadi Si Yuan yang dikenal Sooyoung adalah pribadi yang ramah dan juga ceria.

Slurpp

Slurpp

"Benarkan Kui Xian !" Lanjut Max setelah terpotong teriakan Sooyoung. Sambil terus menjilat tangan lentik namja cantik tersebut.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Si Yuan memastikan. Sungguh Si Yuan akan menghabisi namja tiang listrik ini jika Kui Xian ternyata di paksa.

"Tidak apa-apa pergilah !" jawab Kyuhyun datar sambil memalingkan mukanya membelakangi Si Yuan. Setelah Max beranjak dari tubuhnya.

Tap Tap

Kyuhyun semakin sedih ketika mendengar langkah kaki, mungkinkah Siwon atau lebih tepatnya Si Yuan pergi, namun perasaan sedih itu terganti, ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"Ikut aku. Jangan berontak !"

Perintah Si Yuan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, ia begitu terkejut dengan sikap Si Yuan. Maka ia pun menuruti kemana langkah kaki namja tampan yang sedang menariknya kini dengan tergesa-gesa, menginggat ia tak bisa menyamai langkah kaki lebar milik namja bermata hitam beludru ini.

Kyuhyun melangkah sambil membenahi baju yang hampir terlepas di tubuhnya hingga kini ia mengikuti Si Yuan dengan tubuh setengah topless menampakkan setiap luka sayatan yang terlukis indah di kulit putih pucat miliknya.

"Hufttt dia pergi. Padahal main bertiga juga boleh." gumam Max melihat Kyuhyun dan Si Yuan yang meninggalkannya.

"Sooyoung kembalilah ke kamarmu sekarang !" perintah Si Yuan lagi. Dengan nada dingin seperti orang yang tengah menahan amarah.

"Ya !" jawab Sooyoung. 'baru kali ini kulihat Si Yuan begitu marah' batin Sooyoung.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku !" ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa sedikit nyeri pada pergelangan tangannya akibat genggaman kuat namja tampan di depannya.

"Sudahlah ! Diam saja dan ikuti aku !" Bentak Si Yuan.

"Kenapa kamu marah !" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tengah menarik tanganya kini sedang marah.

"Kamu tidak dunia luar ya ! bau yang dikeluarkan _Taruwi_ punya efek membuat tubuh mati rasa. Orang yang kebal sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi orang yang lemah bisa pingsan kalau menghisapnya." Teriak Si Yuan sambil terus menarik Kyuhyun keluar. Hingga kini mereka berada di tengah padang pasir biru di tengah dinginnya malam.

"Hisaplah udara luar yang lebih segar dan buang racunnya !" lanjut Si Yuan.

"Ah, benar juga ya ! aku merasa agak pusing tadi !" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus melangkah mengikuti Si Yuan.

"Huh ! kenapa sih orang benggong sepertimu bisa bersama orang bertampang penipu seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali ! Lagi pula….."

Ucap Siwon menghentikan ucapannya. 'jangan-jangan lukanya karena orang itu' batin Si Yuan. Dengan cepat Si Yuan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun.

Plukk

Kepala Kyuhyun terbentur dada Si Yuan karena Si Yuan yang behenti tba-tiba disaat Kyuhyun terburu-buru mengikuti langkahnya sambil memeganggi bajunya yang hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya tanpa melihat ke depan sama sekali.

DEG

Jantung Si Yuan seperti terkena kejutan listrik 2000 Volt. Hingga kini berdetak tak karuan. Wajahnya memanas hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Matanya melebar melihat namja cantik yang sedang mendongak menatap wajahnya. Terlalu dekat hingga membuat kedua nafas mereka saling beradu.

"Le-lebih baik kau cepat pakai dulu baju mu !" gagap Si Yuan melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat hingga memperlikatan dengan jelas luka sayatan di tubuh indah namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Oh ini ya ! ini luka lama. Memang tak seorang pun senang melihatnya !" ucap Kyuhyun menanggapi keterkejutan Si Yuan. Dan mulai memakai bajunya dengan satu tangannya. Karena tangan lainnya terus di genggam oleh namja tampan tersebut.

"Junstru aku binggung karena tidak membencinya !" gumam Si Yuan.

_**Malam di padang pasir biru ini seperti berada di atas lautan ketika waktu berhenti…hingga membuat batas kenyataan dan ilusi menjadi samaran.**_

_Padahal ini pertama kali aku menyentuhnya…_

_Namun panas yang terasa dari ujung jarinya yang lentik dan terlihat dingin ini._

_Rasanya aku sudah pernah tau….__** –Si Yuan**_

.

.

.

Ternyata Si Yuan membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah rumah bambu yang kosong di padang pasir tersebut. Memang rumah tersebut tak berpenghuni namun rumah ini salah satu tempat persembunyian Si Yuan ketika merasa gelisah dan ingin menyendiri. Kini prioritas Si Yuan hanyalah menjauhkan namja cantik ini dari namja tiang listrik tersebut.

Setelah sampai dirumah tersebut, Si Yuan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidur, karena ini sudah sangat larut. Masalah Max akan dipikirkan besok. Karena yang lebih penting sekarang adalah istirahat untuk menyiapkan rencana yang matang esok hari.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari ranjangnya mendekati Si Yuan yang tertidur di sofa. Kyuhyun merendahkan rubuhnya hingga menyamai posisi Si Yuan yang terlentang disofa. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Siwon-sii semoga kau bahagia !" ucap Kyuhyun lirih bahkan seperti berbisik ke telingga Si Yuan. Kemudian beranjak dari posisinya meninggalkan Si Yuan.

"Nngg !" lengkuhan Si Yuan.

_Aku tahu nama itu… Siwon….. suara itu._

**.**

**.**

**~~oOo~~Blood Of Judgement~~oOo~~**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Bodohnya aku berusaha melewati padang pasir sampai ke mata air membutuhkan waktu satu hari tanpa membawa apa-apa. Tahu begini mestinya aku naik kuda yang dibawa , ya obat _zakkuum_ penangkal hewan padang pasir bernama _Taruwi_ itu, aku malah pergi tanpa membawanya.

Kyunggg

Kyuunggg

(Mianhae aku tak tau suara angin yang berhembus di padang pasir itu seperti apa. XD )

Brukkk

Rasanya tubuhku sudah tak berenergi lagi untuk sekedar bangun dari posisiku. Kakiku yang tak kuat berjalan lama ini seakan kaku hingga tak mampu ku gerakan. Dinginnya malam semakin menusuk kulitku yang hanya kulapisi dengan baju yang tadi diberikan oleh Si Yuan.

Aku selalu ceroboh. Walaupun berniat mempelajari semua ilmu pengetahuan sebagai seorang raja, aku malah diikuti oleh orang aneh itu dan tak tau cara melawannya. (Max).

Tak ada yang bisa diandalkan. Bahkan tubuhku sendiri. Walaupun aku tak bisa tua dan tak bisa mati. Tubuhku menjerit karena tak tahan oleh kekeringan. Aku terlalu meremehkan dunia luar. Dasar bodoh.

Sudah 700 tahun lebih aku hidup, akhirnya aku tahu arti sakitnya dada ini.

"Keke"

Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara, segera aku mendudukan tubuhku yang sedari tadi terbaring di pasir biru dan menatap seekor _daidai_ di atas lututku.

"Kau !" ucapku terkejut akan kehadiran seorang namja yang turun dari punggung seekor kuda dan melangkah ke arahku.

"Kalau kamu memang ingin menjauh dari pria itu, lebih baik kau berhenti berkelana dan tinggal bersama ku. Sooyoung juga tak akan keberatan. Dia pasti senang karena tak merasa kesepian lagi. Dari luar dia kelihatan tegar namun sebenarnya ia kesepian. Lebih menyenangkan kan kalau suasana ramai?." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum hingga ke dua dimple'nya terlihat jelas. Senyum yang selalu membuatku melayang seakan terbang ke awan.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

**Si Yuan POV**

Kenapa aku mati-matian menghentikannya. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Mungkin sia-sia aku bicara begini.

Tapi terus terang saja, begitu terbangun dan dia hilang, aku merasa sangat panik. Entah apa jadinya jika aku tak mencarinya. Aku cemas kalau dia diserang hewan padang pasir. Walaupun misalnya, dia kena racun hewan padang pasir. Aku berharap dia belum pergi jauh.

Tapi, waktu melihat dia berbaring, di atas lautan pasir biru tanpa pertahanan dan tanpa meminta pertolongan. Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin menangis. Pasti orang ini tidak mengandalkan pertolongan siapapun. Kurasa dia pasti sangat kesepian.

**Si Yuan POV End**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau kamu memang ingin pergi, kita harus kembali dulu untuk melakukan persiapan berkelana dan menyeberangi padang pasir. Kita akan kembali kerumah ladang !" ucap Si Yuan di tengah perjalanannya.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Si Yuan dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah Sooyoung mengambil persiapan berkelana. Karena Si Yuan sudah memutuskan, jika ia akan mengikuti namja cantik ini.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Si Yuan yang tengah menarik tali kelana sang kuda. Si Yuan dan Kyuhyun menaiki kuda yang dibawa Si Yuan tadi. Posisi duduk Kyuhyun yang menyamping di belakang Siwon, nampak seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang dibonceng(?) seorang pangeran dengan kuda putih. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Siwon, mencium aroma tubuh sang namja yang sangat dirindukannya.

.

.

.

" Ada apa ?" tanya Si Yuan yang melihat raut muka Kyuhyun cemas setelah memarkirkan (?) kudanya di pinggir rumah soooyung. Mengikatnya agar tidak kabur. :P

"Banyak jejak kaki !" jawab Kyuhyun. Seketika Si Yuan menglihkan pandangannya ke arah pandang Kyuhyun. –kebawah.

Si Yuan terkejut akan banyaknya jejak kaki di tanah berpasir tersebut. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tak enak.

"Situasinya aneh. Tetaplah disini." Perintah Si Yuan pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurutinya, dengan di temani _daidai_ yang selalu bertengger di pundaknya.

Si Yuan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jejak tersebut. Dan mengarah ke tampat pemakaman hewan, matanya terbelalak, tenggorokannya tercekat, dan lidahnya seakan terasa kelu melihat banyaknya darah di tanah berpasir tersebut, bahkan banyak yang mengotori nisan para hewan yang dikubur di tempat itu.

'Apa yang terjadi.' Batinnya, baru selangkah ia berpijak, kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan seorang yeoja.

"SI YUAN !"

Bukk

Ugh

"Lepaskan ! Sialan ! Lepas !."

"SOOYOUNG !" teriak Si Yuan yang melihat temannya yang dicengkeram oleh dua namja, ah tidak bahkan lebih dari dua. Si Yuan langsung berlari ke arahnya, dan…

Bukkk

Tubuh Sooyoung didorong ke depan, dengan sigap Si Yuan menangkapnya agar tak terhempas ke pasir.

"Kau tak apa kan?" tanya Si Yuan

"Ya, ta-tapi, barang-barang kita…." Jawab Sooyoung namun perkataannya segera dipotong oleh Si Yuan.

"Tak apa yang terpenting kau baik baik saja." Ucap Si Yuan menenangkan Sooyoung.

"Pantas kita menemukan sarang yang bagus. Mungkin ini adalah pertemuan yang ditakdirkan." Tiba-tiba salah satu dari namja yang telah merampok rumah Sooyoung angkat bicara.

"Mau apa kalian?" Ucap Siwon dengan penuh penekanan. Sooyoung hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung Si Yuan.

"**Ternyata kau masih hidup?...Aku masih ingat wajahmu itu. Sebab gara-gara ulahmu. Kami kehilangan mangsa kami yang terbaik."** Ucap namja tersebut kembali. Mungkin ia adalah pemimpin dari kelompoknya, terlihat dari cara berpakaiannya yang berbeda serta sikap para namja lain yang berdiri di debelakangnya yang seolah tunduk kepadanya.

"**Bagaimana dengan temanmu? Apa dia masih hidup ?"** Lanjut sang ketua perampok tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Jawab Siwon yang sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan namja di hadapannya kini.

"Percuma saja pura-pura !"

"Orang ini kan Orwen, mangsa yang kalian gagal tangkap itu. Kalau secantik ini, memang bisa dijual mahal." Ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa seorang namja cantik di pundaknya pada ketua perampok tersebut yang ternyata bernama Orwen.

Brukkk

Namja tersebut menjatuhkan sang namja cantik yang tengah pingsan tersebut layaknya sebuah karung.

"Kui Xian !" teriak Si Yuan.

Si Yuan hendak mendekati Kyuhyun namun tangannya di cegat oleh Sooyoung.

"**Jangan Si Yuan. Mereka bukan perampok biasa ! Pasti mereka bertransaksi dengan Gyokuto. Mereka kawanan yang menjual mayat pada Gyokuto**. Kau bisa terbunuh."

"Gyokuto ?" tanya si yun binggung.

"**Bangsa pemakai obat sihir yang katanya tak bisa tua dan tak bisa mati. Mereka semua punya pengetahuan tentang semua tanaman obat. Mereka membuat berbagai macam obat dari darah dan daging manusia dengan menggunakan sihir. Termasuk orang yang bisa mengubah usia hidup manusia."** Terang Sooyoung namun perkataannya terpotong ketika salah satu dari perampok tersebut berteriak.

"Kakak ! Lihat ini ! symbol Gyokuto ! jangan-jangan orang ini bangsa Gyokuto !" teriak namja yang telah membopong tubuh Kyuhyun tadi, setelah melihat gambar seperti tatto mawar di sebelah kiri pipi Kyuhyun, symbol yang menjadi lambang dan kebesaran bangsa Gyokuto.

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka tak pernah menunjukan wajah yang sebenarnya. Lagi pula symbol Gyokuto itu selalu di sembunyikan, kecuali pada saat transaksi." Ucap Orwen menanggapi perkataan anak buahnya.

"Memang aku belum pernah melihat dengan sedekat ini tapi…" ucap namja tersebut lagi, sambil mengerahkan tangannya ke pipi Kyuhyun, mencoba menyentuh symbol tersebut, namun belum sampai tangan namja perampok tersebut menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, jari nya digigit oleh seekor hewan.

Grrrrr

"Uhgk, sial." Kesal namja tersebut karena jarinya di gigit oleh hewan _daidai_ yang dari tadi bersembunyi di baju Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia segera mengibaskan tangannya, hingga membuat hewan tersebut terbanting ke tanah.

"Kurang ajar !" teriaknya kemudian hendak menginjak hewan tersebut.

Dukkk

Mata Si Yuan terbelalak seketika melihat tubuh ringkih seorang namja melindungi hewan tadi, agar tak terkena injakan salah satu perampok yang telah digigitnya.

"Jadi kau mau melindunginya heum !"

Dukkk Dukkk Dukkk

"Hentikan !" teriak Si Yuan yang tak kuat melihat Kui Xian terkena tendangan bertubi-tubi di punggungnya karena melindungi _daidai_.

"Diam kamu !"

Bukkk

Teriak perampok lainnya yang dari tadi diam di belakang sang ketua, menghampiri Si Yuan dan menghajarnya.

"SI YUAN !" kini ganti Sooyoung yang berteriak melihat Si Yuan yang kesakitan dan tak bisa melawan.

'Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan… sial, kenapa aku tak punya tenaga di saat seperti ini.' Batin Si Yuan.

"Pergi kalian !" ucap Kyuhyun dingin, sambil memeriksa hewan yang tadi mencoba melindunginya, setelah dirasa hewan tersebut baik-baik saja, ia beralih mengmbil sebuah ranting yang cukup tajam yang ada di hadapannya mengenggamnya erat. Sambil mengubah posisinya.-bediri.

"Apa katamu !" teriak perampok yang telah membanting (?) _daidai_ tersebut.

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap para perampok dan menggoreskan ranting tersbut ke arah pipi kanannya.

Sreeet

Tes

Tes

Tes

Cairan kental berwarna birupun keluar membasahi wajah cantiknya.

'Darah Biru' begitulah kata yang berada di setiap kepala orang yang menyaksikannya, terkejut. Tentunya Iya. Karena hanya bangsa Gyokuto lah yang mempunyai darah seperti itu.

"Kalau kalian tahu bangsa Gyokuto. Kalian pasti mengetahui malapetaka yang dibawa darah biru ini. Jika terkena tubuh kalian. Maka kalian akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Pergilah sekarang juga !" perintah Kyuhyun.

Uhhk

"Si Yuan !" teriak Sooyoung khawatir

Si Yuan memegangi dadanya, ia juga menutup matanya, tak kuat akan darah yang dilihatnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, tiba-tiba kilasan memori akan suara seseorang yang selalu kaku ketika memanggilnya, tangan yang selalu ia genggam, serta darah yang selalu ia takuti ketika melihat menetes keluar dari kulit pucat seseorang. Bayangan- bayangan itu semakin lama semakin jelas hingga kini ia ingat semuanya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba takut akan darah, kenapa para perampok itu menanyakan tentang temannya, hingga kenapa ia bisa kehilangan Raja tercantiknya.

"Orwen ! kau telah telah melakukan hal yang tak bisa ditarik lagi. Mengusik bangsa Gyokuto akan berakibat bencana bagi kita." Ucap salah satu perampok yang sedari tadi terdiam dan menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Si Yuan bertahanlah ! kau tak apa kan ?" Panik Sooyoung yang dari tadi melihat Si Yuan tak bergerak sama sekali, sambil membungkam mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Seakan terlihat begitu terkejut akan suatu hal.

"_Aku tak bisa lari lebih jauh lagi, lari lah sendiri."_

"_Mana bisa aku lakukan itu"_

"_Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menggunakan darahmu lagi untuk menghentikan mereka. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya."_

"_Jangan pergi !"_

"_Cari lah tanah tertinggimu !"_

"_KYUHYUN !"_

"_Selamat tinggal Siwonnie !"_

**Siwon POV**

Kyuhyun. Kau raja yang punya anak. Tapi sebenarnya kau kakek-kakek berusia 700 tahun yang hanya biasa bersenang – senang. Kau selalu memanggil namaku agak kaku. Yah, aku ingat semuanya sekarang. Maaf, karena aku telah melupakanmu. Membuatmu sendiri dan tak bisa mengenalimu. Namun aku akan berjanji jika ini yang terakhir kalinya aku lupa akan dirimu, tak akan kubiarkan apapun merengut ingatanku tentangmu, karena kau adalah sarafku yang akan selalu hidup di setiap sel-sel tubuhku.

**Siwon POV End**

"Bagaimana ini ?" tanya salah satu perampok.

"Jangan panik, kalau begini kita harus bunuh mereka semua." ucap Orwen.

Si Yuan, ah lebih teparnya Siwon, segera bangkit dan mencabut pedang kebanggaannya yang tertancap tak jauh dari posisinya terjatuh akibat pukulan perampok tadi.

NB _: Keributan yang terjadi berada di makam hewan sekaligus tempat tanaman obat tumbuh_.

"Si Yuan !" lirih Sooyoung yang binggung akan sikap Siwon. Bukankan Si Yuan tak bisa memegang pedang, apalagi bertarung menggunakannya.

"Ada hal yang tak bisa ku inggat !... "

"Bukankah waktu itu aku pernah bilang. Sedikit saja kalian sentuh dia. Maka kalian akan mati." Ucap Siwon dengan memasang posisi kuda-kuda dengan pedangnya yang ia arahkan ke para perampok, dan siap untuk menebas mereka.

"Wonnie !" lirih Kyuhyun.

"BUNUH DIA !" teriak Orwen memerintah anak buahnya.

HYAAAA !

Semua kelompok perampok tersebut mulai maju mengeroyoki Siwon, dengan cepat Siwon mengayunkan pedangnya menghindari serangan para perampok terssebut.

Ting

Ting

Ting

Bunyi pedang yang saling berhamtam mengalun dengan indahnya. Kini Siwon berusaha menaklukan 10 perampok yang mencoba menyerangnya.

'Si Yuan yang aku kenal suka binatang, dan takut akan ketinggian. Kalau dia melihat darah orang lain dia bisa pusing. Tapi aku benar-benar tak menginginkan dia menjadi kuat seperti ini demi melindungi orang lain.' Batin Sooyoung. Memang ada perasaan perih ketika tiba-tiba melihat Si Yuan'nya berubah seperti ini demi melindungi orang lain. Sooyoung lebih suka Si Yuan yang lemah lembut dan ceria.

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak mau terkena darah biru beracun itu. Mana mau aku mati disini." Ucap sang ketua perampok aka Orwen yang berusaha melarikan diri dengan membawa barang-barang hasil rampokannya, meninggalkan para anak buahnya yang sedang bertarung dengan Siwon.

Greep

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang bertubuh kelewat tinggi memegang kepalanya dan mulai mengeluarkan perkataannya.

"**Kalian ku biarkan hidup, karena kalian adalah orang yang cocok untuk mengumpulkan organ tubuh manusia untuk percobaan…. Tapi tak disangka kaliah ternyata sebodoh ini**."

Namja tersebut menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jangan pikir kalian bisa pergi begitu saja setelah menginjak tanaman obat Gyokuto."

Gesssssssssss

Ahhhhhh

Uwaaaaaaaaaaa

Suara teriakan Orwen yang penuh kesakitan, karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya seakan melepuh, darahnya seakan terhisap dan kulitnya menyusut hingga tubuhnya seperti kering tak ada cairan sedikitpun di dalamnya. Tulang-tulangnya pun seakan remuk, hingga menjadikan butiran-butiran abu yang tersisa.

"Tenang, aku hanya mempercepat pembusukan sel ditubuhmu. Karena kau akan mejadi pupuk yang bagus." Ucap namja itu lagi.

Sontak para perampok serta Siwon menghentikan pertarungannya, mereka semua melihat ke arah sumber teriakan tadi. Dan benar saja, mereka semua terkejut akan pemandangan mengerikan di hadapan mereka.

"Max !" ucap Siwon yang melihat pelaku tersebut adalah Max.

'Bukan itu adalah ….' Batin Kyuhyun namun terpotong karena namja yang telah membunuh Orwen dengan sangat kejam tadi angkat bicara kembali.

"**Sudah 700 tahun kita tak bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini ya ! Raja Castral, Kyuhyun. Eh, lebih baik kusebut Mantan Raja." **Ucap namja tersebut sambil menunjukan telapak tangan kanannya yang terdapat symbol bangsa Gyokuto sama seperti yang ada di wajah Kyuhyun.

"**Changmin ….. !"**

NB: yang penasaran dengan changmin, ada di chapter 1 ketika Kyuhyun menjelaskan tentang darah biru yang didapatnya kepada Siwon. :D

**TBC**

* * *

Bagaimana? Sudah terjawabkah kenapa Siwon bisa hilang ingatan?

Apakah ini semakin membingungkan?  
Mianhae ! Thank's untuk semua chingudeul yang sudah Review, dan juga para siders tentunya. ^^

* * *

**Big Thank's to** **:**

**Fiwonkyu0201  
**

**MyDecemberRee**

**Pikusparkyu**

**Neliel Minoru**

**Princess nanachan**

**Amanda wu**

**Nami asuma**

**Jmjm**


	6. Chapter 5 : The Truth

**Main Chast :**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Others :**

**Shim Changmin**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**And …(?) ( Pemain bertambah seiring dengan jalannya cerita )**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, TYPO(es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, membingungkan, dll**

**Note : Cerita ini diambil dari Komik Taeko Tonami.**

* * *

**~~oOo~~Blood Of Judgement~~oOo~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"CHANGMIN !" Teriak para perampok yang sangat terkejut mendengar nama yang selalu ditakutinya.

"Itukah ketua bangsa Gyokuto ?" Teriak salah satu perampok yang ketakutan setelah melihat sang ketua mati dengan cara mengenaskan.

Siwon terkejut, hingga tak mampu bergerak dari posisinya. Siwon sangat ingat dengan nama Changmin yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya, sosok yang mengubah Kyuhyunnya menjadi monster berdarah biru.

Kyuhyun juga tak kalah terkejutnya, sudah 700 tahun lebih ia tak pernah bertemu dengan sosok tersebut. Bahkan Kyuhyun seakan menghapus sosok namja yang berdiri dihadapannya kini dari ingatannya. Namun tak disangka jika kini ia dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang selalu ditakutinya.

Sementara Sooyoung, sibuk mengambil _daidai_ yang tergeletak di tanah berpasir, yang pingsan akibat ulah anak buah Orwen tadi. Ia tak begitu terkejut akan sosok Changmin, karena memang Sooyoung sudah menduga siapa Max selama ini. Dan dugaannya ternyata benar.

"LARI ! Jangan sampai kita terbunuh di tangannya." Teriak salah satu perampok.

Trashhhh

Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dari dalam tanah, hingga membuat para perampok tersebut menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Tarruwi _!"

"Mustahil !"

"Bukankah disini ada pohon _Zakuum_ !"

Teriak para perampok saling bersahutan. Mereka merasa aneh, bukannya disini ada pohon yang baunya dibenci oleh hewan buas tersebut. Mareka semakin terkejut ketika melihat tidak hanya satu hewan _taruuwi_ yang mengelilingi mereka. Hewan buas tersebut menyembur dari tanah seperti sebuah air mancur dan mengatupkan giginya yang tajam seperti hiu sambil mendengus ke arah mereka, seolah mencium bau makanan yang akan mereka santap sekarang juga.

NB : _Jika kalian pernah lihat film zaman dulu yang berjudul "Thremor", seperti itulah hewan Tarruwi ini. Hewan padang pasir yang berbentuk seperti cacing yang hidup di dalam tanah berpasir, namun berbadan raksasa bahkan panjangnya melebihi 3 meter serta tubuhnya lebih besar dari ular Pyton. Giginya seperti lintah dan tak punya mata, mereka hanya mendeteksi mangsa dari indra penciuman mereka. #plakkk penjelasanku kepanjangan kah . Mian :D_

Huwaaaa

Krekkk

Wushhh

Dengan cepat hewan pemakan daging tersebut menyantap para perampok tersebut dengan sekali telan, bahkan ada yang sampai membuat tubuh para perampok tersebut terbagi menjadi 3 bagian ketika para hewan _tarruwi_ berebut makanan.

Setelah itu, seketika hewan buas tersebut kembali kedalam tanah setelah menyantap habis makanannya. Hingga kini menyisahkan Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Sooyoung.

"Mudah sekali mengendalikan hewan yang hanya mempunyai insting untuk bertahan hidup." Ucap Changmin.

Siwon segera berdiri di depan Kyuhyun, merentangkan pedangnya, bersiap akan serangan dadakan yang akan dilakukan Changmin selanjutnya.

"Ingatanmu sudah kembali ya ?" Tanya Changmin dengan seringgaian.

"Kau… orang yang waktu itu !" jawab Siwon setelah mengingat namja misterius yang berdiri dihadapannya.

'Ya, benar aku tak salah, orang ini adalah orang yang menghampiriku ketika aku perpisah dengan Kyuhyun akibat ulah perampok tadi.' Batin Siwon.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

"_Sial gara-gara dia, kita kehilangan mangsa yang bagus !" ucap salah satu perampok yang berdiri di samping seorang namja yang tergeletak di pasir yang dipenuhi luka serta darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Para perampok tersebutlah memang pelakunya. Demi mecari mangsa untuk di jual ke bangsa Gyokuto, mereka rela berlaku kejam bahkan membunuh mangsanya agar mendapatkan uang. Dan kini mereka sangat kesal karena mangsa cantiknya terjatuh dari tebing._

_Namja tersebut yang tergeletak di tanah adalah Siwon, demi melindungi sang raja tercinta ia rela dipukuli hingga tubuhnya seakan remuk, Siwon rela asalkan Kyuhyun tak pernah menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menunjukan darahnya untuk bisa lepas dari perampok tersebut. Karena Siwon benci melihat darah Kyuhyun, Siwon teramat sangat benci jika Kyuhyun terluka. Apa lagi demi melindungi dirinya._

"_Sudahlah kita habisi saja dia lalu kita jual pada Gyokuto !" sahut salah satu perampok tersebut. Namun ketika perampok tersebut hendak mengibaskan pedangnya untuk menghabisi Siwon yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya di tanah berpasir, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang hingga menebarkan dedaunan kering serta kelopak bungga yang sangat berbahaya berterbangan._

"_Bunga apa ini ? berterbangan dari lembah !" teriak salah satu perampok yang bertubuh paling kurus._

"_Bunga ZAKUUM ! Lari, paru-paru kita bisa rusak jika baunya terhisap !" teriak sang ketua perampok. Seketika para perampok tersebut kabur meninggalkan Siwon yang tak berdaya di tanah._

'_Bunga putih ! siapa itu? Orang berambut emas?' batin Siwon yang sayup-sayup menangkap sesosok tubuh tinggi menjulang menghampirinya setelah para perampok tersebut pergi di tenggah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis._

"_Lupakanlah semuanya ! semuanya !" hanya kata itu yang didengar Siwon sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya memberontak agar tetap terjaga namun perkataan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut bagaikan sebuah mantera sihir untuk membuatnya semakin jauh dari gelomabang kesadarannya._

**Flash Back OFF**

.

.

.

"Setelah itu aku kehilangan kesadaran. Begitu sadar aku ditolong oleh Sooyoung di padang pasir." Lanjut Siwon setelah benar-benar mengingat serta mengenali namja yang bernama Changmin ini.

"**Apa tujuanmu menyamar dan mengikutiku ? bukankah perjanjian kita sudah berakhir 700 tahun yang lalu?"** ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap sosok yang tak pernah ia temui 700 tahun ini.

"Perjanjian darah ! darah biru untuk memberi makan tanaman obat yang bisa memperpanjang umur rakyat Castral yang berusia sangat pendek. Hanya sampai 25 tahun itu…"

Ucap Changmin menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Sementara Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung masih mematung, ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari Changmin yang menurut mereka akan memberi jawaban tentang rasa penasaran yang selama ini mereka pendam.

"**Memang kau dan Ratu Timeria (Istri Kyuhyun) bersedia mempersembahkan darah kalian untuk mendapatkan tanaman obat keabadian demi menyelamatkan rakyat. Ironisnya ratu yang hanya menginginkan kemudaan dan nyawa yang abadi itu tak bisa beradaptasi dengan darah biru itu sehingga dia akhirnya tewas. Karena keegoisannya sendiri….."**

"**Hanya kau yang memiliki darah biru yang sama dengan bangsa Gyokuto, sehingga bisa terus hidup sebagai manusia yang tak bisa mati**." Kali ini Changmin tersenyum setelah mengucapkan perkataannya.

"**Tapi, aku membagi darahku untuk membuatmu hidup abadi itu, bukanlah menyuruhmu menanam tanaman obat.** Kau tahu apa ini.." Lanjut Changmin sambil menunjukan pecahan kaca berbentuk jajar genjang sekecil jempol manusia yang didalamnya terdapat suatu cairan berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Kau rindu bukan, pada darah merahmu !" ucap Changmin. Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun semakin membeku, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan darah merahnya, ia tak menyangka jika darah aslinya masih disimpan oleh penyihir yang bernama Changmin ini.

Siwon dan Sooyoung pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Jika ia punya kemampuan membaca pikiran, sungguh Siwon ingin membaca pikiran namja tiang listrik yang menjadi ketua bangsa Gyokuto ini. Siwon akan melakukan apapun untuk Kyuhyunnya, terlebih lagi untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun menjadi manusai normal yang berdarah merah pada umumnya.

"**Dengan menggunakan tubuhmu, akan kubuat lagi darah merah yang telah hilang karena perjanjian. Anak kita akan melanjutkan Byakuto untuk bisa melahirkan anak kedua."** Lanjut Changmin. Kyuhyun menjadi semakin terkejut akan ucapan Changmin.

'Apa, dia bilang a-anak? Byakuto?' batin Siwon.

**DEG**

"Me- MELAHIRKAN ANAK !" teriak Siwon kesetanan, wajahnya memerah mendengar kata tersebut.

'Tu-tunggu dia kan laki-laki' batin Siwon yang mengamati tubuh Changmin. 'Berarti…' batin Siwon lagi sambil menoleh kebelakang, kini ia menatap tubuh Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Memastikan jika dugaannya salah.

'Tidak- itu tidak mungkin. Dia kan juga laki-laki. Yah, aku yakin. Dulu aku sering melihatnya.' gejolak hati Siwon yang berpikir jika Kyuhyun adalah perempuan. Jantungnya derdetak lebih kencang wajahnya memanas ketika membayangkan tiap lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang pernah telanjang dihadapannya.

'Kenapa aku malah deg-deg-an. Tidak tidak tidak !' batin Siwon lagi sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun semakin binggung dengan sikap Siwon yang dari tadi memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, dan sekarang Siwon malah mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak jelas.

"Gyokuto memiliki pengetahuan dan ilmu sihir yang tak terukur oleh kemampuan kita. Bahkan mereka bisa menciptakan nyawa dari pecahan kaca yang kecil sekalipun…. Mungkin yang disebut _Byakuto_ itu adalah anak yang dibuat dari darahku dan darah Changmin." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah menangkap raut gelisah dari wajah Siwon. Kyuhyun yakin jika Siwon sedang memikirkan perkataan Changmin tadi.

"Berarti Wu Fan juga…" kini Siwon semakin terperanjat, ingatannya tertuju pada Wu Fan, anak Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun tak pernah merasakan pelukan atau kehangatan dari sang istri, bisa dipastikan jika Wu Fan hanyalah seorang anak yang tercipta dari percampuran darah tersebut.

"Ummm, Wu Fan ya?" Kata Changmin sambil menginggat salah satu kelinci percobaannya.

"**Dia diciptakan dari darahku dan Ratu Timeria. Memang dia juga mewarisi darahku. Walaupun mewarisi darah biru. Dia adalah ciptaan yang tidak sempurna karena tak punya kekuatan sihir…."**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin terkejut. Jadi Wu Fan yang selama ini adalah pembuahan dari hasil darah Changmin dan istrinya. Sementara Sooyoung kini mulai melangkah menuju posisi Wonkyu sambil mengendong anak _daidai_ yang terluka di lengannya.

"**Kuciptakan dia hanya untuk menggantikan mendiang ratu. Mestinya dia bisa mejaga Kyuhyun. Tapi tak kusangka kau malah kabur dari istana. Apa dia berpikir bisa meloloskan Raja yang berani itu dari tanganku ? Aishh dasar PRODUK GAGAL !"** ucap Changmin dengan nada penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dia bukan produk gagal. Dia anakku. Dan dia tak butuh kekuatan sihir Gyokuto untuk hidup." Kesal Kyuhyun mendengar namja yang disanyanginya serta telah di anggap anaknya sendiri dihina seperti itu.

"**Tapi Byokuto berbeda. Dia adalah ciptaan yang sempurna. Kristal kekuatan sihir yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya pun cocok sekali untuk meneruskan jejakku. Menciptakan nyawa yang memiliki darah sihir yang lebih kuat."** Changmin tersenyum disela-sela ucapannya. Membayangkan jika rencananya berhasil dan bisa melampaui batas-batas kehidupan.

"Itu tak kan diizinkan oleh TUHAN !" teriak Kyuhyun yang kesal akan rencana Changmin. Jika Changmin berhasil meciptakan _Byakuto_ tersebut bisa dibayangkan dunia akan semakin berguncang dengan adanya iblis berdarah biru. Ya, apa lagi jika bukan iblis. Makhluk yang berdarah biru dan tak bisa mati. Itu bukan ciri manusia melainkan iblis. Jika itu terjadi maka banyak manusia akan semakin berpaling dari Tuhan mereka, Dewa mereka.

Changmin menyeringgai mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dan tiba-tiba …

Wushhhh

Sosok Changmin yang berdiri dihadapannya menghilang seketika seolah terbawa angin entah kemana.

'Hilang!' batin Siwon sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kesekitar berusaha mencari sosok Changmin.

Sreettt

"Kau berani bilang begitu !"

DEG

Suara Changmin tiba-tiba berada di belakang mereka. Kyuhyun terperanjat Karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mencengkeram tubuhnya dari belakang. Siwon pun segera memutar tubuhnya.

'Sejak kapan.' begitulah pikir Siwon setelah melihat Changmin yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Changmin menjerat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangan panjangnya seolah memeluk kekasihnya _possessive._

"**Bukankah kau sendiri melanggar usia hidup yang diberikan Tuhan… dengan menjual darahmu sendiri demi memperpanjang usia rakyatmu yang menyedihkan !"** bisik Changmin sambil mengerahkan bibirnya ketelingga Kyuhyun. Tangan yang tadinya berada di pundak Kyuhyun, ia alihkan menyentuh pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah akibat insiden bersama perampok tadi.

Changmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut seolah akan pecah seperti kaca jika tak disentuh dengan hati-hati. Ia arahkan bibirnya ke arah pipi Kyuhyun, menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat darah yang menetes dari pipi halus nan pucat tersebut.

Slurpp

DEG

Mata Siwon terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, jantungnya seakan terlepas dari tempatnya bahkan hatinya seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu pedang ketika melihat adegan tersebut.

"HENTIKAN ! LEPASKAN DIA !" teriak Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan cepat ia mengayunkan pedangnya menghunus (?) tubuh Changmin, namun…

Whusssshh

Lagi-lagi tubuh Changmin menghilang seperti angin. Sementara Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang tadi di jilat oleh Changmin. 'Luka ku' batinnya setelah merasakan jika pipinya tak perih sedikitpun bahkan tak ada bekas sayatan ranting yang ia torehkan di wajah cantiknya tadi.

Whussshh

"**Lagi-lagi mau menggangguku ! Padahal aku cuma mau menghilangkan luka orang ini yang selama 700 tahun dia berikan untuk tanaman obat."** Hanya suara Changmin yang terdengar di tengah-tengah hembusan angin yang kencang.

Whussss

Sreetttt

Tiba-tiba angin tadi menghilang dan suara Changmin terdengar kembali.

"Sebenarnya aku suka akan wajahmu Kyuhyun-sii !"

Siwon , Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung segera membalikan badan mereka ke asal suara. Dan Changmin kini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka.

Siwon bisa melihat kilatan ketertarikan yang cukup kuat dari mata Changmin, cara ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri untuk membersihkan darah Kyuhyun yang mengotori bibirnya membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Sooyoung ! Kyuhyun !" teriak Siwon tanpa membalikan tubuhnya terhadap dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"I-iya !" sahut Sooyoung agak ketakutan.

"Kalian berdua pergilah !" Kini Siwon memasang kuda-kudanya kembali, bersiap untuk menyerang Changmin. Sementara Sooyoung mendekati tempat Kyuhyun berdiri mengandeng tangannya, dan mengajaknya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari Siwon berdiri.

"Tahukah kau, kenapa aku bubuhkan symbol itu di bagian wajahmu yang paling mencolok ?..." Changmin mengeluarkan perkataannya lagi setelah melihat ekspresi Siwon yang mengisyaratkan ketakutan yang mendalam jika berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Tak ada salahnya bukan jika Changmin sedikit bermain-main dengan Siwon.

"Itu adalah bukti bahwa wajahmu adalah milikku !"

"DIA BUKAN BARANG !" kini amarah Siwon sudah mencapai puncaknya, ia tak tahan akan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Changmin yang mengklaim seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah miliknya. Karena Kyuhyun bukan milik siapa pun. Ia adalah seorang Raja yang bebas sekarang. Jika pun ada yang berhak untuk memilikinya maka itu bukan Changmin. Hanya Siwon lah yang berhak atas diri Kyuhyun.

"Kejujuranmu adalah hasil dari perbuatan Kyuhyun yang telah membunuh perasaan dan rasa sakit ditubuh demi rakyatnya. Walaupun ia harus menelantarkan negerinya yang miskin."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Castral !"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk segera mengayunkan pedangnya kembali pada Changmin.

Tringgg

Srakkk

'A-apa dia menahan pedangku dengan tangan kosong?' batin Siwon yang melihat Changmin tak merubah posisinya sama sekali. Bahkan Changmin tak menghidar sedikitpun dari serangan Siwon. Dia tetap berdiri dan menahan pedang Siwon dengan tangan kanannya yang tak pernah ia gunakan sama sekali. Ternyata dugaan Siwon akan Max, atau yang sekarang sudah diketahui nama aslinya Changmin ternyata benar.

" _Orang yang mempunyai nafsu membunuh tak akan pernah menggunakan tangan kanannya di depan orang lain. Kapanpun dan dimanapun dia bisa mencabut pedang dengan cepat di saat kritis untuk menghabisi lawannya."_

"Aku bukan Kesatria Castral tapi Kesatria Kyuhyun !" teriak Siwon penuh amarah sambil terus menekan pedangnya agar terlepas dari genggaman Changmin.

"Ha ha ha ha !" tawa Changmin mendengar ucapan Siwon yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Aku pernah dengar tentang pengikut setia Kyuhyun, kupikir orangnya seperti apa, ternyata….. tapi ngomong-ngomong di dunia ini hanya ada dua orang yang berani mengacungkan pedang kepadaku….."

'Kuda-kuda itu !' batin Changmin yang melihat kuda-kuda Siwon dalam memegang pedang sama persis seperti orang pernah bertarung dengannya.

"Kau belajar pedang dari siapa ?" Tanya Changmin penasaran. Changmin yang sedikit lengah membuat Siwon bisa menarik pedangnya dari tangan Changmin.

Srettt

"Untuk apa kau tahu ! kau sendiri tak memakai pedang untuk melawanku !" teriak Siwon kembali sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Changmin kembali dari posisi yang lain mengincar titik kelemahan Changmin untuk melumpuhkannya.

Tringg

Grepp

Lagi-lagi Changmin menghentikan ayunan pedang Siwon dengan satu tangannya. Mengenggamnya seolah kini ia tengah mengenggam sebuah permen yang terasa ringan dan tak dapat melukai tubuhnya.

'Bukan hanya jurus pedangnya. Sifatnya yang mudah marah pun sama.' batin Changmin ketika memperhatikan gerak serangan Siwon dan sifatnya. Changmin terus mengenggam pedang Siwon, bahkan Siwon sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Changmin yang begitu terasa kuat pada pedangnya.

"Baiklah, akan kubiarkan kau hidup sebentar lagi. Toh, dunia manusia adalah tempat yang membosankan untuk menghabiskan waktu yang terlalu banyak." Changmin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Siwon. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan ketika wajah mereka saling beradu dengan jarak pandang yang cukup dekat. Changmin mulai membisikan sesuatu.

"**Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu bukan ? ….. Siwon-sii."**

"**Rata-rata usia rakyat Castral hanya sampai 25 tahun. Sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak kau meninggalkan negerimu ?"**

Setelah membisikan kalimat itu, tiba-tiba angin yang berhembus kencang seperti tadi, dan bisa dilihat jika Changmin mulai menghilang seakan berubah mejadi asap yang terbawa oleh angin. Sayup- sayup Siwon mendengar suara seiring berhembusnya angin tersebut menjauh dari posisinya berdiri.

_Sampaikan pada Rajamu, setelah kesatrianya tiada. Aku akan menjemputnya_.

**.**

**.**

**~~oOo~~Blood Of Judgement~~oOo~~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak akan mengantarmu dengan senyum, sebab aku harus menangis mulai sekarang!" ucap Sooyoung sambil menyerahkan sekantong tas kepada Siwon yang berisi pakaian ganti, makanan serta tanaman obat-obatan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan untuk perjalanan mereka.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sooyoung. Karena sebenarnya Siwon sudah tahu maksud Sooyoung.

"Selama puluhan sampai ratusan tahun, aku akan terus menangis, sampai air mataku jadi danau lalu jadi sungai dan akhirnya banjir besar …." Sooyoung tak melanjutkan perkataanya. Ia menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan raut kekecewaan karena Siwon akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sooyoung !" ucap Siwon yang melihat ekspresi kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah temannya itu.

Weekkk

Hahahaha

Sooyoung mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menjulurkan lidah sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Siwon yang khawatir.

"Tampangmu memalukan. Syukurlah kau tetap Si Yuan !" canda Sooyoung setelah berhasil mengerjai Siwon.

"Ku pikir setelah kau kembali jadi Siwon, Si Yuan yang ku kenal akan tiada !" Lanjut Sooyoung dengan tersenyum lebar. Ia bersyukur ketika tahu jika Si Yuan temannya masih tetap sama.

"Sooyoung ! Gomawo !" Hanya kata itu yang mampu Siwon ucapkan untuk membalas kebaikan Sooyoung. Siwon sungguh beruntung telah mengenal Sooyoung yang begitu ceria dan mampu menghiburnya di saat-saat kesedihan menghampirinya.

"Aku senang sekali siang dan malam. Begitu menyenangkan !" Sooyoung tersenyum ketikan mengingat masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan Siwon.

"Ya aku juga senang ! siang dan juga malam ! Selamat tinngal !" Siwon beranjak bergi meninggalkan Sooyoung menuju Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya di dekat kuda kesayangannya.

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun menaiki kuda tersebut kemudian ia naik dan duduk dibelakang Kyuhyun. Memegang tali kelana serta menjalankan kudanya.

Sementara di depan makam hewan terdapar dua orang yang memandang kerpergian mereka sendu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menolong pria itu !... Sooyoung !"

Sooyoung yang sudah tau siapa yang tengah berbicara padanya kini mulai menjawab denga nada datarnya.

"Entahlah, semula aku merasa Si Yuan adalah manusia yang cocok untuk jadi pupuk tanaman obat, tapi waktu melihat dia berlumuran darah, aku merasakan keindahan."

Sooyoung terdiam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"**Sebagai orang luar yang gagal, karena tak punya kekuatan sihir. Dan walaupun aku terlahir sebagai bangsa ****Gyokuto****. Aku harus meninggalkan bangsaku dan hidup menjaga tanah tanaman obat. Tapi, begitu melihat darah yang berwarna sama dengan diriku yang sangat ku benci. Aku merasa seperti melihat bunga cincin besar berwarna merah."**

Ucap Sooyoung sambil melepas kain di punggung tanganya yang terkait di tangan kanan jari tengahnya. Menampakkan symbol bangsa _Gyokuto_ yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Sooyoung memang keturunan bangsa _Gyokuto_ namun ia tercipta tanpa kekuatan sihir sehingga, ia harus diasingkan dan diberi tugas untuk menjaga tamanan obat-obatan. Selain itu, warna darah Sooyoung tidak sama dengan bangsa Gyokuto.

"**Walaupun kau orang luar yang tidak memiliki darah biru dan kekuatan sihir. Kau tetap bangsa Gyokuto yang berumur panjang… kau tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan manusia, apalagi dengan orang Castral yang berumur pendek. Hidup mereka hanya sekejap. Seperti bunga yang mekar lalu layu…." **

"Karena itulah kau membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi, Changmin ?" Ucap Sooyoung pada lawan bicaranya yang ternyata adalah ketua bangsa _Gyokuto_, Shim Changmin.

"Padahal tidak sulit bagimu untuk membawanya pergi.!" Lanjut Sooyoung.

"Aku hanya memastikan kemungkinan… Selama ribuan tahun aku mencoba menggabungkan darah semua ras manusia dengan darah binatang. Tapi yang mampu mewarisi darahku dan menyimpan sihir di dalam tubuhnya hanyalah _Byakuto_ yang menggunakan darah Kyuhyun itu. Kau itu pikir kenapa ?"

Changmin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, sementara Sooyoung semakin intens menatap Changmin meminta penjelasan dari Changmin tentang ucapannya tadi.

"Orang-orang yang mengikat perjanjian dengan bangsa kita adalah orang-orang yang takut mati dan ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Ada juga yang ingin menyembuhnya penyakitnya. Ada juga yang menginginkan nyawa yang nyaris tak bisa mati, dengan cara memepersembahkan sebagian tubuhnya. Tapi Kyuhyun mungkin berbeda…"

"Kyuhyun melakukan perjanjian demi rakyat Castral yang berumur pendek. Dan karena kasih sayangnya pada ratu yang usianya hampir habis…." Changmin menghela nafas sambil menatap langit biru sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sesuatu kekuatan ketad yang kuat untuk kehidupan itulah yang mungkin menjadi unsur yang dibutuhkan untuk melahirkan tubuh sempurna seperti _Byakuto_."

'Tapi aku juga masih tak mengerti apa itu yang sebenarnya' batin Changmin setelah melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia melakukan bukan untuk hidup lama?" tanya Sooyoung lirih. Sooyoung kurang mengerti akan ucapan Changmin, karena menurutnya manusia yang mengikat perjanjian pada bangsa Gyokuto hanya ingin memperoleh keabadian saja.

"Untuk mendapatkan darah merah yang sama seperti 700 tahun lalu. Aku harus mengembalikan tubuh, perasaan dan masa lalunya seperti semula. Tapi, sekarang Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan negerinya. Dia berusaha hidup demi dirinya dan orang yang disayanginya…"

"… Kupikir aku bisa mengubahnya jika ingatan orang itu kurebut. Tapi, ternyata aku gagal. Makanya aku menunggu waktunya tiba." Jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

_**Jika menggunakan darah orang yang memiliki tekad kuat adalah syarat utama untuk melahirkan byakuto. Tak ada salahnya menguji darah orang itu juga.**_

_**Karena itu kali ini kesatriamu ku biarkan hidup. Namun apa yang kau lakukan jika umurnya sudah habis? Apa kau akan kembali mengorbankan diri untuk meminta nyawanya kembali?**_

**.**

**.**

**~~oOo~~Blood Of Judgement~~oOo~~**

**.**

**.**

Kini Siwon dan kyuhyun sudah berada cukup jauh dari rumah Sooyoung. Dihadapan mereka nampak terlihat pemukiman penduduk disertai bukit-bukit dari bebatuan yang indah. Mereka turun dari kuda tunggangan mereka dan menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapan mereka.

"Bolehkah kau meninggalkannya? Padahal bersama Sooyoung, kau pasti bisa menciptakan tanah tertinggimu." Siwon tak memperhatikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia sibuk memeluk kudanya yang terduduk lemas karena kelelahan membawanya bersama Kyuhyun selama seharian penuh melewati padang pasir yang luas.

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku bisa menyeberangi padang pasir sendirian. Begini-begini juga aku masih kuat, jatuh dari tebing saja tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa lari, tapi ada kuda punya Max." Kyuhyun masih risau jika Siwon meninggalkan Sooyoung hanya demi dirinya.

"Hei, namanya kan Changmin. Hahaha.." tawa Siwon yang sayup-sayup mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun di tengah hembusan angin padang pasir yang lumayan kencang.

"Ingatlah kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku Yang Mulia …. Ngomong-ngomong cerita tentang tanah tertinggi yang ku dengar dari ibuku itu, Ku pikir itu cerita yang sangat sederhana !"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon. Meminta penjelasan akan ucapannya.

"Kisah tersebut bukan hasil dari perbuatan baik atau usaha keras. Melainkan kebahagiaan yang didapat kerena menangis tak terkendali. Ibu selalu mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata…."

"_Tu kan. Makanya sesuatu akan tercapai jika kita hidup. Kita memang benci kesedihan dan rasa sakit. Tapi ada saatnya kita juga akan bahagia. Tetap hidup untuk semua orang. Dan itu adalah tugasmu.."_

"Dia mati-matian menceritakan itu padaku. Kau tau kenapa ?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, karena memang ia tak tau kenapa ibu Siwon berbicara seperti itu.

"Karena dia tau jika umurnya tidak lama lagi…. Untuk itu jangan gampang lompat dari tebing seperti itu dong !" Siwon menekankan kalimat terakhirnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku melompat tanpa memberi penjelasan. Tapi, aku tidak berniat mati. Aku merasa aman karena dibawah terlihat tanah berpasir." Jawab Kyuhyun datar menanggapi ucapan Siwon.

'Apa tak sempat ? merasa aman ? apa dia tak tau jika jantungku seakan mau copot ketika melihatnya terjatuh.' batin Siwon sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sungguh Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaannya.

"Tapi, Walaupun kamu lupa padaku ! Kamu masih tetap ingat cerita tanah tertinggi dari ibumu itu. Rupanya usiamu masih seumuran dengan anak yang sayang ibu ya !" Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sungguh itu semakin membuat _mood_ Siwon semakin buruk. Di tenggah-tenggah perasaan khawatirnya ketika membayangkan Kyuhyun terjatuh, tapi malah digoda oleh namja dihadapannya. Dengan tampang tak berdosa sama sekali karena telah membuat ia khawatir memikirkannya.

"Terus saja bicara !" kesal Siwon lirih dengan raut muka yang ditekuk seperti kuda . :P

Siwon memutar tubuhnya hingga melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik tertawa karena perkataannya sendiri, melihat itu membuat hati Siwon lega. Ternyata Kyuhyunnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih tetap kakek-kakek cantik yang tak bisa membaca suasana.

"Kita menuju _Bakurel_. Desa tempat tinggal ksatria dan penyihir yang ada di timur itu ya !" Siwon membantu Kyuhyun menaiki kudanya setelah beristirahat sejenak tadi. Dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ya !" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Guru yang mengajari ku ilmu pedang pasti juga ada disana. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Changmin membiarkan kita pergi. Tapi kurasa guruku bisa membantu."

'Juga setelah aku tiada nanti' batin Siwon.

Ukkhh

"Won !" teriak Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon tiba-tiba terjatuh sambil memegangi mulutnya. Kyuhyun pun segera turun dari kuda yang dinaikinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma terpeleset !" bohong Siwon yang segera berdiri setelah Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap Siwon. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang janggal. Namun mendengar perkataan Siwon, Kyuhyun sedikit lega. Meski tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kesatrianya.

"Ayo cepat pergi ! Kita harus melewati lembah sebelum matahari terbenam." Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk menaiki kuda lagi. Sedikit memegang pinggang rampingnya agar tidak terjatuh nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Waktu itu aku juga pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini. Ketika aku melihat ibuku tiba-tiba terjatuh tanpa sebab yang jelas di ruangannya.

"_Ibu ! ibu kenapa ?"_

"_Tenang, ini bukan penyakit chagi ! jangan khawatir ne !"_

"_Tapi !"_

"_Ini hanya terjadi pada siapapun jika sudah saatnya."_

Ini adalah tanda-tanda kematian. Ibu meninggal karena habis usianya. Tidak sampai setelah itu pun ibu meninggal. Mungkinkah ini karena luka di punggungku?. Sudah tiga tahun setengah berlalu sejak aku meninggalkan Castral pada usia 18 tahun. Ternyata waktu cepat sekali ya !

**Siwon POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Siwon yang terkejut tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya sambil mengenggam tangan Siwon yang memegang tali kelana si kuda.

"Aku hanya senang kita bisa bertemu lagi !" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, menikmati kehangatan tubuh sang kesatria.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu !"

Mereka pun melewati malam menuju ke sesuatu tempat yang mungkin menjadi tanah tertingginya.

**Kehilangan adalah hal yang sangat menyesakkan sampai - sampai aku tak mau hidup lagi**.

**Walaupun begitu manusia diciptakan untuk bisa menahan kesedihan itu.**

**Dunia tanpa dirimu bagaikan dunia yang tak sedikitpun ramah terhadapku.**

**Suatu saat dan di suatu tempat nanti jika aku akan sendirian. Di saat kesepian dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku akan memikirkanmu untuk mengisi hatiku.**

**Mungkin tempat aku memikirkanmu itulah tujuan akhir dari perjalanan panjangku.**

**Tempat yang tak ternoda… Tanah tertinggi.**

**END/TBC**

* * *

Sebenernya sampai sini harus sudah End, karena di komiknya seperti itu. Tapi berhubung aku nggak nemu komik lanjutannya dengan sangat terpaksa aku lanjutin versi imajinasiku sendiri.

Masih mau dilanjutkah ?

Sorry for typo(es) #bow

* * *

**Thank's for your Review :**

**Fiwonkyu0201**

**MyDecemberRee**

**Pikusparkyu**

**Neliel Minoru**

**Princess nanachan**

**Amanda wu**

**Nami asuma**

**Jmjm**

**Haecha lee**

**Denita 18**

**Aninkyuelf**

**ChoNarra**


	7. Chapter 6 : Strength

**Main Chast :**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Others :**

**Shim Changmin**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**And …(?) ( Pemain bertambah seiring dengan jalannya cerita )**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, TYPO(es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, membingungkan, dll**

**Note : Cerita ini diambil dari Komik Taeko Tonami.**

* * *

**~~oOo~~Blood Of Judgement~~oOo~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah sampai di sebuah desa yang bernama _Bakurel_ tempat Siwon menimbah ilmu dan mengasah pedangnya. Ia memiliki seorang guru yang hebat namun sederhana, sehingga tak banyak yang tahu jika gurunya yang bernama Yunho itu adalah orang yang sangat hebat dalam berperang, pengalamannya pun tak diragunakan lagi. Ia telah merantau dan menjadi kesatria di berbagai kerajaan.

**Tak ada yang tahu akan asal usulnya bahkan usianya yang sesungguhnya. **Namun yang Siwon tahu jika gurunya adalah pribadi yang sederhana dan ramah. Tampangnya pun tak kalah tampan bahkan fisiknya masih terlihat sangat kuat.

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun turun dari punggung kudanya, lalu mengenggam tangannya menuju sebuah rumah yang agak terpencil dari desa, rumah yang terbuat dari bambu yang terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Terkesan begitu nyaman jika untuk ditinggali. Jangan lupakan pohon-pohon bambu yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut, menambah kesan asri dan juga sangat cocok untuk dijadikan arena latihan.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Siwon mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari bambu tersebut, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat pemandangan sekitar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu berwarna coklat tersebut terbuka. Menampakkan sosok lelaki yang bertubuh tegap dan juga tampan.

"_Sensei _!" sapa Siwon dan segera berhambur ke pelukan gurunya itu, setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon sangat merindukan gurunya tersebut. Apalagi sudah 10 tahun ia sudah berlatih dan hidup bersama gurunya, sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyunlah yang membuat Siwon bertekad untuk menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi Kyuhyun. Untuk itu Siwon sanggat berterima kasih karena kini ia bisa melindungi Kyuhyun dari orang jahat seperti Changmin meskipun kemampuannya masih jauh dibawah sang guru.

"Siwon !" sang guru, atau Yunho sangat terkejut melihat anak muridnya tiba-tiba mengunjungi kediamannya. Sudah tiga setengah tahun lebih ia sudah tak berjumpa apalagi mengatahui anak didiknya setelah kabar terakhir yang dia dengar, jika ia ingin menjadi kesatria kerajaan Castral.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _sensei_ ? Oh ya perkenalkan ini Raja Castral, Cho Kyuhyun !" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakannya. Memperkenalkan sang Raja pada gurunya.

"Ba-baik... I-ini Raja Castral ? oh, perkenalkan yang mulia saya Yunho, guru Siwon !" Yunho membungkukan badannya sambil menjulurkan tangannya kedepan sedangkan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di punggung. Memberikan penghormatan layaknya seorang pangeran kepada tuan putri.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membalas sapaan Yunho dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun memang tak tahu bagaimana membalas sapaan Yunho, ia tidak pernah di ajarkan untuk membungkuk kepada setiap orang. Bukankah ia seorang Raja ? maka ajaran seperti itu tak pernah ia pelajari. Tugasnya hanya bersikap dan berpilaku layaknya seorang Raja yang sesungguhnya.

Yunho segera menegakkan tubuhnya setelah memberi penghormatan pada Kyuhyun. Dia menyikut lengan Siwon, dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Hey, Won. Benarkah dia seorang namja ?" mata Yunho menusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon yang mengetahui kelakuan sang guru, segera berdiri di depan Kyuhyun, menghalangi sang guru yang mulai bersikap aneh. Hey, siapa yang tak terpesona sama Kyuhyunnya. Tapi sayangnya hanya Siwonlah yang boleh memilikinya.

"Guru ! kita lelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Apa kau tak mempersilahkan kami masuk untuk beristirahat melepas lelah eoh,?" Siwon berbicara dengan memberikan _deathglare_ untuk gurunya.

"Ah, iya maaf silahkan masuk !" Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun setelah dipersilahkan oleh Yunho untuk masuk.

Jujur saja, Siwon merasa tak enak hati untuk melibatkan gurunya dalam masalah ini. Namun kepada siapa lagi ia harus meminta pertolongan, tak ada lagi orang yang dekat dengannya selain keluarga Im. Namun Siwon tak mau merepotkan mereka. Meminta pertolongan mereka sama saja seperti mengajak mereka untuk terjun ke jurang kematian.

"Ini kamar anda, yang mulia !" Yunho segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, memepersilahkan ia untuk beristirahat setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh untuk di tempuh seorang Raja.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, nanti aku akan membangunkanmu jika waktunya makan malam." Siwon hendak melangkah pergi namun Kyuhyun segera menahan tangannya.

"Berjanjilah, kau tak akan pergi lagi !" Siwon tersenyum seakan memberikan jawaban jika ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian sambil mengacak surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah !" Siwon mengarahkan Kyuhyun menuju tempat tidurnya kemudian membaringkannya. Ia tahu pasti Kyuhyun akan sulit tidur dengan ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu dan tak empuk sama sekali. Tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun tak akan kedinginan disini, terlebih lagi Siwon bisa menjaganya dari orang yang bernama Changmin itu.

.

.

.

Siwon menghampiri gurunya yang asyik mengusap pedangnya dengan kain untuk membersihkan barang kesayangannya tersebut. Siwon mendudukan dirinya di depan sang guru di ruang tamu sederhana tempat tinggal gurunya itu.

"_Sensei_, eumm, ap-apa kau tahu orang yang bernama Changmin dari _Gyokuto_."

**DEG**

Mata Yunho melebar mendengar ucapan Siwon. Bahkan ia sampai menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya membersihkan pedangnya. Yunho kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa melihat Siwon sedikitpun dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana cara melindungi Kyuhyun darinya !"

Ok, Yunho sekarang mulai tertarik akan perkataan Siwon, tak bisa dipungkiri jika memang sebenarnya Yunho tahu tentang Changmin.

"_Sensei _!" Siwon mencoba menarik perhatian gurunya yang mulai terdiam.

"Jauhi dia, dia orang yang sangat berbahaya." Yunho berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya –pergi-.

"Guru, Jika kau tahu tentang Changmin. Aku mohon bantulah aku untuk melindungi Kyuhyun sebelum…"

'Sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.' Lanjut Siwon dalam hati.

Seketika Yunho menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar teriakan Siwon. Ia membalikan tubuhnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang miris, melihat anak didiknya memancarkan raut ketakutan yang begitu dalam dari sorot matanya.

Yunho tahu akan masalah Siwon, meski Yunho bukan rakyat Castral. Namun siapa yang tidak tahu akan desas-desus kerajaan kecil yang rata-rata rakyatnya berusia pendek tersebut.

Yunho menghampiri Siwon, menepuk Bahunya pelan, dan menyalurkan kekuatan untuknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya setelah menceritakan masalahnya, tentang Kyuhyun yang mengikat perjanjian dengan Changmin, umurnya yang akan habis hingga masalah tentang _Byakuto_ yang direncanakan oleh Changmin. Yunho memutuskan untuk membantunya, mencari solusi agar _Byakuto_ tak pernah dilahirkan. Bahkan Yunho berjanji akan ikut melindungi sang Raja pujuan hati Siwon.

Tringg

Ting

Ting

Bunyi sebuah benda yang terbuat dari besi saling bergesekan. Yunho dan Siwon kini sedang berlatih di halaman rumah Yunho, Yunho tak bisa menghentikan kemauan Siwon untuk lebih kuat lagi agar bisa memusnahkan Changmin. Karena selama Changmin masih hidup, maka hidupnya tak akan bisa tenang untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun nanti.

"Hoammm !" Kyuhyun terusik dari tidurnya mendengar suara nyaring yang mengganggu gendang telinganya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membuka jendela, setelah melihat sinar-sinar yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamarnya.

"Sudah pagi ternyata !" Kyuhyun mengamati pemandangan sekitarnya dari jendela kamarnya, ia tersenyum setelah matanya menemukan sosok Choi Siwon, kesatria sekaligus pencuri hatinya berlatih pedang dengan Yunho.

Tring

Tring

Bukkkk

"Kau kurang cepat Siwon. Bukankah kau mau melindunginya. Ubah kebencianmu menjadi kekuatanmu untuk mengalahkannya."

Siwon bangkit kembali, mengayunkan pedangnya dan mulai menyerang Yunho lagi, namun dengan mudah dapat dihindari oleh Yunho. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat usaha Siwon, perjuangannya, dan jangan lupakan penderitaannya yang selalu ia tanggung dipundaknya, merasakan sakit didadanya. Ia tak tahhu kenapa, seketika mata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan butiran-butiran bening yang membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"Apa ini ? Kenapa dengan mataku !" monolog Kyuhyun. Memang selama 700 tahun hidupnya ia belum pernah menangis ataupun menangisi seseorang. Hatinya seakan mati. Ia tak tau cara menyampaikan kebahagiannya maupun kesedihannya. Hatinya seakan mati rasa. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tugas seorang Raja. Melindungi rakyatnya, meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

Namun setelah mengenal Siwon, ia mulai ada sesuatu yang berbeda setiap kali melihat kesatrianya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, hati yang seakan ditaburi dengan beribu bunga, serta pikiran yang tak pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang wajahnya. Kyuhyun mulai paham sekarang jika itulah yang dinamakan cinta.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Yunho telah berhenti berlatih sejenak, mereka harus istirahat. Terlebih lagi setelah Siwon tiba-tiba terjatuh ditengah latihannya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan membuat Yunho begitu khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Kyu…!" pangil Siwon lirih setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung di depan jendela. Dengan cepat Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyunnya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang entah pergi kemana.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan !"

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya, Kyuhyun sontak terbangun dari acara termenungnya. Dan kini wajah yang selama setenggah tahun dirindukannya telah kembali. Wajah yang selalu membuat pikirannya serta hatinya penuh akan setiap jengkal wajah sang kesatria yang berada dihadapannya.

"Nde… i-iya aku baik-baik saja !" dan untuk pertama kalinya pula ia tak bisa mengucapkan kata dengan benar, jika ia sekarang masih menjadi Raja, mungkin ia akan ditertawakan oleh seluruh anggota Istana.

"Kau menangis ?"

"Menangis ?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

Siwon tersenyum melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang tak seperti kakek-kakek pada umumnya. Justru bisa dikatakan jika sekarang sikap Kyuhyun seperti anak-anak yang belum mengerti akan perasaannya.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dari depan jendela, mengeliminasi jarak pada wajah Kyuhyun. Dan…

Chuppp

Siwon mencium pipi Kyuhyun yang terdapat symbol bangsa _Gyokuto_. Meletakan tangannya ke tengkuk Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk membawa pedang yang sudah sedari tadi ia bawa.

DEG

Tak hanya jantung Siwon yang bereaksi cepat dalam kondisi berdekatan seperti ini. Kyuhyun juga merasakan jika jantungnya seakan dituntut untuk memompa lebih cepat lagi. Ia tak bisa memungkiri jika Kyuhyun begitu senang saat ini. Hingga membuatnya tak bisa berpikir secara jernih. Ia menikmati ciuman Siwon dengan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi lembut dari bibir tipis sang Kesatria.

"Bersihkan badanmu, aku masuk dulu, dan kita sarapan bersama." Siwon menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya setelah melepas ciumannya. Ia tersenyum sebelum beranjak memasuki rumah Yunho untuk menyiapkan sarapan bersama.

Mereka tak tahu jika kini terdapat seorang namja yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Matanya menatap lekat Siwon dangan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'**Mungkin lebih baik aku harus menemuinya, tapi bagaimana caranya ?'** batin namja yang memperhatikan Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersebut dari celah-celah bambu.

Siwon merapikan meja makan setelah selesai memasak masakannya. Tinggal bersama Sooyoung selama setengah tahun membuatnya terbiasa akan pekerjaan rumah. Bisa dikatakan jika selama ia tinggal bersama Sooyoung, Siwon lah yang bertugas membereskan rumah. Dan memasak bukan lagi hal yang tabu sebagai seorang kesatria. Tak hanya sebuah pedang yang bisa Siwon genggam. Namun pisau dapur pun ia bisa gunakan.

"Aku pulang…..!" teriak Yunho memasuki dapur.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung?" Tanya Siwon dengan sapaan yang lebih ramah, setelah Yunho mengancamnya tidak akan membantunya jika ia terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "_Sensei"._

"Oh, kau bisa memasak ? aku membawa seekor kelinci untuk dimasak." Yunho memperlihatkan seekor kelinci yang masih setengah hidup (?) ke arah Siwon. Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Siwon tadi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekati ke arah dapur.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ternyata !" sapa Yunho.

"Duduklah kyu, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu !"gini giliran Siwon yang angkat bicara.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas mereka dengan wajah datar. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia memang tak pandai mengeluarkan perasaannya. Namun Siwon dan Yunho tahu jika Kyuhyun dalam suasana hati yang baik sekarang, terlihat dari sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas. Meskipun itu tak kentara jika kau tak benar-benar memperhatikannya, bahkan kau akan kehilangan moment itu sedetik saja jika kau mengedipkan mata.

Mereka menikmati makanan Siwon dengan canggung, tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali mereka tenggelam akan pikiran masing-masing. Terutama Siwon, ia terus berpikir bagaimana menyingkirkan Changmin dari kehidupan Kyuhyun di tenggah-tenggah sisa waktunya kini.

"Eummm Kyu, maukah kau jalan-jalan ?" Siwon mulai mencairkan suasana yang _awkward_ kini. Tak ada salahnya kan mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan. Karena yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun dan dirinya sekarang hanya melihat dunia luar untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa kekhawatiran yang dalam.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menyuapkan sesendok soup ke mulutnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun.

'Apa benar dia seorang raja?' batin Siwon.

"Kau mau ikut kami kah hyung ?"

Uhukkk

Yunho tersedak mendengar perkataan Siwon. Bukan karena ajakannya melainkan akan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

"Ah, mian. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aku bereskan." Yunho segera melangkah meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya binggung.

"Kenapa dia aneh sekali." gumam Siwon.

.

.

.

"Kyu lihat ini adalah pedang _zekkai_, kau bisa memenggal kepala harimau dengan sekali tebas. Hebat kan?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum ramah. Tak ada salahnya ia berpura-pura tertarik akan dunia kesatria. Toh, ia memang juga tak tahu sama sekali tentang pedang.

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengelilingi desa yang tak jauh dari rumah Yunho. Siwon mengandeng tangan Kyuhyun erat sambil melihat setiap pemandangan hiruk pikuk pasar. Ya, mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah pasar tradusional yang ada di desa tersebut.

Terdapat beragam jenis penjual disini, mulai dari makanan, seni kerajinan, pakaian, hingga jasa perancangan pedang. Namun tiba-tiba Siwon melihat sesuatu benda, benda yang terbuat dari logam yang berbentuk segi enam. Dengan lapisan keemasan serta di dalamnya yang terdapat batu _shaphire_ biru, entahlah tiba-tiba Siwon ingin membelinya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu Kau tunggu disini, aku tak akan lama !"

"Mau ke-.." belum sempat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya, Siwon terburu-buru berlari meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia menepikan tubuhnya untuk menunggu Siwon agar tak tertabrak dengan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Namun tiba-tiba ada segerombolan perampok yang mengklaim diri mereka dengan sebutan **Youjin **datang. Mereka memang selalu menindas rakyat yang hidup di desa _Bakurel_ ini. **Tapi hanya golongan tertentu saja**.Terlebih lagi, letak desa yang jauh dari kerajaan yang memerintah, membuat desa tersebut harus rela membagi hasil kerja keras mereka pada perampok tersebut setiap minggunya agar bisa hidup dengan sedikit kenyamanan.

Tak ada yang berani melawan, bukan karena mereka takut, melainkan mereka memang tak bisa melawan. Para perampok tersebut terlalu kuat dan **terkenal** sangat kejam. Mereka tak segan-segan membunuh setiap warga yang melawan dan mencincangnya layaknya makanan menjadi beberapa potong.

Sementara disisi lain Siwon tengah menawar sebuah gantungan tersebut. Penjualnya bilang, gantungan tersebut adalah sebuah jimat keberuntungan, jika kau memberikannya pada seseorang yang paling kau sayangi, kau tidak akan pernah berpisah dengannya, meskipun kematianpun penghalangnya.

"Aku ambil ini, _ajhuma_."

"Ne !" _ajhuma_ penjual tersebut menyerahkan jimat tersebut kepada Siwon. Dan Siwon menukarnya dengan kepingan logam yang ia dapatkan dari Sooyoung.

"SERAHKAN UANG KALIAN !"

"CEPAT !"

Siwon mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang tak begitu bersahabat. Dan benar saja, kini telah ada sekitar 6 namja yang memakai baju yang nampak seperti seorang pemeras.

DEG

Jantung Siwon seakan berhenti berdatak sejenak ketika melihat para perampok itu memulai aksinya. Bukankah itu tempat dimana Kyuhyun berdiri untuk menunggunya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Siwon berlari menuju keramaian akibat ulah perampok tersebut. Tak dihiraukannya tubuhnya yang bertubrukan dengan setiap orang yang berlari kearahnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang mendengar keributan sama sekali tak bergeming untuk pergi dari tempatnya. Jika ia pergi Siwon akan sulit untuk mencarinya. Maka dengan tenang ia tetap berdiri di tempat tersebut sambil memperhatikan kegiatan perampok tersebut.

Kyuhyun memang sama sekali tak takut akan terjadi sesuatu terhadap dirinya. Toh, ia tak bisa mati kan? Dan dia punya senjata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengatasi para perampok tersebut tanpa harus memegang sebuah benda tajam maupun mengharapkan pertolongan. Bukankah darahnya itu adalah senjata baginya?

Tiba-tiba dua dari perampok tersebut mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Hei cantik kau mau menemani kami heumm?"

"Kami akan memuaskanmu !"

Kyuhyun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya seakan tak menganggap dua namja dihadapannya ada.

"Eumm, kau menarik !"

Salah satu namja tersebut mencobah menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun namun dengan segera Kyuhyun menepis tangannya.

"Oh Oh, kau galak sekali eoh !"

Perampok tersebut mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun kembali, namun hanya beberapa langkah kemudain, mereka terpaksa harus menghentikan langkah mereka setelah mendengar teriakan yang sangat lantang.

Srettt

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA, ATAU KALIAN MAU MATI !"

Sontak ke enam perampok tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara. Mereka menyeringgai melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang berdiri di depan seorang namja cantik. Mereka kagum akan keberanian namja tampan tersebut, baru kali ini ada yang berani melawan mereka.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik !" kata namja yang bertubuh paling besar.

"Habisi dia !" perintah namja tersebut pada para bawahannya.

Belum sempat para perampok tersebut menyerang, mereka dikejutkan kemunculan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba dari belakang Siwon sambil berdecak kesal.

"Jika kalian tak mau mati, pergilah sekarang !"

"Cih, sombong sekali kau bocah !"

Kyuhyun hanya ber_smirk_ ria mendengar perkataan perampok tersebut. Usianya sudah 700 tahun lebih dan kini, dia bilang bocah ? kakek – kakek saja tak bisa hidup selama itu. -_-

Kyuhyun hendak menggoreskan pisau kecil yang selalu dibawanya, ke wajah cantiknya. Namun dengan cepat Siwon menahan tangannya.

"Cukup, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku benci melihat darah mu lagi."

Kyuhyun bungkam, tak mampu menjawab perkataan Siwon, pisau kecil yang ada di tangannya pun terlepas seketika, ia begitu terkejut. Baru kali ini Siwon berbicara sedingin itu kepadanya.

'Mianhae, aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu terluka.' Ucap Siwon dalam hati. Siwon sama sekali tak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu. Sungguh, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tak mau dan tak mampu melihat Kyuhyun terluka.

"**Sudahlah ketua lagi pula waktu kita sudah habis !" **ucap salah satu perampok tersebut.

"Ne, kau benar ! lebih baik kita pergi sekarang !"

Sepeninggal para perampok tersebut, Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung. Siwon tak tahu harus bilang bagaimana untuk menjelaskan perkataanya tadi.

"Kyu _mianhae_, aku hanya tak mau jika kau ter-."

Kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Siwon hingga membuat Siwon bungkam seketika.

"Ne aku tahu !" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_ !" ucap Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, hari sudah mulai gelap !"

Lanjut Siwon sambil berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti maksud Siwon hanya terdiam.

"Naiklah !" perintah Siwon.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri !"

"Kau jangan bohong ! kakimu itu terlalu lemah untuk berjalan kembali kerumah."

"Tapi…"

"Aishh sudahlah. Dasar kakek kakek cerewet !" dengan cepat Siwon mengendong Kyuhyun di pungungnya, tak ia perdulikan rontahan Kyuhyun.

Tak bisa di pungkiri jika degup jantung mereka terasa lebih cepat. Terutama Siwon yang wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Ia tersenyum setelah tak mendengar lagi rontahan Kyuhyun. Dan hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari sebelah kiri telingganya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat eoh ?" ucap seorang namja yang bertubuh tinggi pada para perampok yang menghadapnya.

"Mian, tadi ada sedikit gangguan?" kata salah satu perampk tersebut

"Gangguan ?" tanyanya kembali

"**Ne, tadi kami bertemu seorang namja cantik yang memiliki symbol seperti yang tuan miliki diwajahnya."**

DEG

'Symbol? _Gyokuto_? Jangan-jangan?' batin namja tersebut.

.

.

.

Disisi lain di tengah hutan nampak pula seorang namja yang tengah menikmati kegiatannya di sebuah rumah tua, yang bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang berani memasukinya. Ia tengah mencoba membuat sebuah percobaan, sebuah percobaan yang bisa menghentikan sesuatu yang membuat dunia tak wajar.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau sedang memperhatikanku !" Kata namja yang tengah melakukan percobaan tadi.

"**Ketahuan ya ! Kau memang selalu hebat saudaraku !"** jawab seorang namja yang telah mengintip tadi.

"**Aku bukan saudaramu Changmin-sii !"**

**TBC**

* * *

**Disini ceritanya sudah mulai keluar dari komiknya ^^**

**Apakah semakin membosankan?**

**Hope u can enjoy the story.**

**Sorry for typo(es) and late update.**

**Cause I think, no one is waiting this Fict, **

**so I hesitate to continue the story.**

**...**

**Gracias, Thank's, Gomawo, Sankyu, Xie xie to : **

**PrinceCho31|**Kyukyuchan**|jmjm|**Cecilia**|Amanda wu|**Riyoung Kim**|Nami asuma|**Denita18**|Haeca lee**

**|Hana Ajibana|**Fiwonkyu0201**|AkiraKyu**


	8. Chapter 7 : Love

**Main Chast :**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Others :**

**Shim Changmin**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Jung Yunho**

**And …(?) ( Pemain bertambah seiring dengan jalannya cerita )**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, TYPO(es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, membingungkan, dll**

**Note : Cerita ini diambil dari Komik Taeko Tonami.**

* * *

**~~oOo~~Blood Of Judgement~~oOo~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ketahuan ya ! Kau memang selalu hebat saudaraku !"** jawab seorang namja yang telah mengintip tadi.

"**Aku bukan saudaramu Changmin-ssi !"**

"Hei-hei, tak baik membentak saudara sendiri hemm ! Ngomong – ngomong kau sedang melakukan apa saudaraku ?" balas Changmin berjalan mendekati namja yang telah melakukan percobaan tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu ! dan untuk apa kau kemari !"

"Ya ya, aku tau. umm, aku kemari hanya untuk mengawasi 'barang' milikku yang berharga dan memastikannya jika ia tak lecet sedikit pun !"

"Kau pasti mengincar Kyuhyun untuk memulai penciptaan _Byakuto_-mu kan ?"

"Kau memang hebat saudaraku ! namun dugaanmu masih kurang tepat ! Ada hal lain yang juga harus ku pastikan !"

"Jangan-jangan kau-.."

"Sudahlah tak usah kau campuri urusanku. Urusilah dirimu sendiri. Bukankah selama ini kau berniat untuk menghancurkan kami yang terlahir sempurna ?" Namja tersebut membeku mendengar ucapan Changmin yang telah mengetahui rencananya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang, Tak baik jika terus berduaan dengan musuh dalam selimut !"

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus mengelilingi Changmin, mengitari tubuhnya dan membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit hilang ditelan oleh kisaran angin tersebut, namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang namja tersebut masih mendengarkan suara Changmin yang tertangkap telinganya, sangat lirih. Bahkan ia tak terlalu jelas mendengarnya.

"_**Kelemahan kita adalah menunjukan kelemahan sebagai seorang Pria."**_

Entah apa maksud ucapan Changmin tersebut, yang terdengar tak masuk akal sama sekali. Namja tersebut tak terlalu memikirkannya, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara dilain tempat, terdapat seorang namja yang tengah memperhatikan seorang namja pula namun namja tersebut terlihat cantik. Bahkan kecantikannya setara dengan seorang yeoja. Namja tersebut adalah Siwon.

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya setelah berhasil membaringkannya agar tak mengusik tidurnya. Siwon menatap lekat setiap jengkal wajah tersebut. Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, kulit putih pucat yang nampak indah meski terdapat sebuah lambang laknat yang selalu dibencinya, surai kecoklatan dan jangan pernah melupakan bibir plum yang berwarna pink yang _kissable_ itu.

Entah setan apa yang mendorongnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon menyentuh pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang terdapat symbol _Gyokuto_, mengusapnya lembut, hingga turun ke bibir plum namja tersebut.

"Kau begitu sempurna Yang Mulia !" ucap Siwon sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, ketika wajahnya hanya berjarak sekepalan tangan dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon tiba-tiba berhenti, ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun kembali dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bahkan jika dilihat lebih dekat kau nampak samakin indah Kyu !" ucapnya kembali dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

Chuppp

Siwon mencium bibir plum milik namja cantik yang tertidur tersebut sedikit melumatnya dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi lembut bibir sang raja yang menjadi candu baginya itu kembali.

Ciuman Siwon tersebut semakin lama semakin memanas, hingga ia merasakan jika ciumannya kini sedikit mendapat balasan, Siwon pun segera membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia, melihat Kyuhyun yang membuka matanya sambil menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Siwon kepadanya. Bahkan kedua tangan Kyuhyunpun sudah berada di lehernya.

Kyuhyun sendiri memang terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menyentuh bibirnya, ia terbangun karena memang ia sensitive terhadap setiap sentuhan pada dirinya, 700 tahun tak pernah merasakan sentuhan membuatnya _shock_ dengan tindakan Siwon. Namun semakin lama, Kyuhyun merasakannya, semakin aneh sensasi yang ditimbulkannya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menikmatinya. Ia hanya bersikap dan membalas ciuman Siwon sesuai dengan dorongan alaminya.

Ketika Siwon akan melepaskan ciumannya, tubuhnya seakan ditarik Kyuhyun untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun kini berada di leher Siwon, tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Siwon untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Siwonpun tak akan meyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia mulai menaiki ranjang Kyuhyun, menindih tubuh ramping tersebut tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Tangan Siwon menggerayai (?) tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut _Hanbok_ tersebut. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon seiring dengan semakin panasnya ciuman mereka.

Tangan Siwon semakin nakal membuka setiap kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Kyuhyun, tak dihiraukannya rontahan Kyuhyun yang menikmati setiap sentuhan Siwon pada tubuhnya,.

"Eung Ahhh"

Desahan pertama sang Raja telah keluar dari bibirnya, dengan cepat Siwon memasukan lidahnya setelah bibir plum tersebut terbuka, Tangan Siwon pun memainkan _nipple_ Kyuhyun setelah berhasil membuka semua pakaian Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhh Woonn ahhh eungghh"

Kyuhyun kembali mengelurakan desahannya disaat lidah Siwon semakin merajalela dalam mulutnya, dan tangan nakal Siwon yang mulai memainkan kedua _nipple_ nya.

"Wonn eungg henn tikahhhnnn Ahh"

Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Siwon, setelah dirasa oksigen mulai menipis dalam paru-parunya. Siwon yang mengerti , mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"Hah hah hah." Suara deru nafas Kyuhyun yang tak beraturan. Jangan kira Siwon juga tak kehabisan oksigen, ia sama saja dengan Kyuhyun, namun ia masih bisa mengontrol nafasnya akibat dari latihannya selama menjadi kesatria selama ini. Kendali akan nafas sangat diperlukan seorang Kesatria agar mampu menetralkan nafas di tengah-tengah pertarungan yang akan berjalan lama. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Siwon lebih unggul dalam mengontrol pernafasannya.

Siwon memposisikan dirinya menjadi terduduk di pinggang Kyuhyun, sedikit mengangat tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut sebagai penyangga agar tak menekan tubuh Kyuhyun akibat berat tubuhnya.

Siwon melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi peluh di dahinya, nafas yang tak beraturan, saliva yang menetes di sudut bibirnya dan bibir yang membengkak membuat Siwon semakin tak bisa menahan dirinya, namun ketika pandangannya turun kebawah melihat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi luka gores di setiap sudut kulitnya membuat mata Siwon memanas.

Perasaan melihat Kyuhyun yang menahan rasa sakit ketika melukai dirinya sendiri membuat Siwon kehilangan nafsunya seketika. Siwon tak kuat melihatnya. Ketika Siwon hendak mengalihkan tubuhnya di atas Kyuhyun, secara tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh tangan pucat di bawahnya.

"Jangan pergi ! ha..ha.. ha.. tetaplah disini !" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ta-tapi aku harus…" Siwon tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan kasar Siwon menghapus air matanya dan menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun kembali.

"Ak-…!"

"Ssstttt !" Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Siwon dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipis milik Siwon.

"Aku ingin hanya ada kita berdua malam ini !" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan satu tarikan nafas yang dalam.

Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatu, tubuhnya ingin melawan perasaan Siwon yang tak berjalan sesuai perintah otaknya. Namun melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang begitu teduh, membuatnya yakin untuk malam ini saja ia berbuat egois, memikirkan jika waktunya tidak akan tiba lebih cepat, dan akan lebih lama bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Mengingkari jika ia telah memenangkan lomba dari batas waktu yang terus mengejarnya.

Kyuhyun merentangkan tubuhnya, mendekap Siwon yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Siwon hanya bisa menghirup aroma yang begitu dinikmatinya dari ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Sedikit mengecupnya, namun perasaan itu datang kembali ketika melihat goresan luka Kyuhyun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pemikirannya. Dengan lembut Siwon mengecup leher Kyuhyun kembali. Menjilatnya, serta sedikit menghisapnya. Berharap luka tersebut akan menghilang dengan sentuhan cinta yang ia berikan.

Kyuhyun mengelus (?) punggung Siwon, sentuhan Kyuhyun pun berhasil membuat otaknya kosong hingga hanya dipenuhi nafsu semata. Siwon melepaskan dekapan Kyuhyun dan mulai membuka baju mereka, melemparkan setiap helai kain yang tertempel di tubuhnya ke sembarang arah hingga membuat tubuh kekarnya polos seketika.

Siwon juga membantu Kyuhyun melepas pakaiannya hingga membuat tubuh yang pernah di lihatnya pertama kali dulu terpampang kembali. Siwon kembali memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Kyuhyun. Ia cium bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas.

"Eungghh"

Lengkuhan nikmat Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya keluar. Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Membalik posisinya hingga kini Siwon terduduk dengan posisi bersadar di kepala ranjang bambu tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berada di pangkuannya dengan posisi yang saling berhadap – hadapan.

Siwon melumat kembali bibir Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya dan menjelajahi gua hangat Kyuhyun, mengabsen setiap deretan giginya dan mengajak lidah Kyuhyun bertarung.

Kedua Tanya Kyuhyun ia lingkarkan pada leher Siwon. Ia angkat tubuhnya hingga menjadi stengah berdiri dengan bertumpuh pada kedua lututnya yang mengapit pinggul Siwon yang berada dibawahnya. Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya sementara Siwon medongakan wajahnya untuk bergulat lidah. Ciuman panas tersebut berlangsung penuh kenikmatan, jangan lupakan tangan Siwon yang meremas _twinsball_ Kyuhyun dan satu tangannya lagi mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang _naked_ tersebut.

"Wonnieee ahh ahh."

Desahan Kyuhyun semakin membuat Siwon kalap, ia alihkan satu tangannya yang meremas _twinsball _Kyuhyun ke arah depan, menyentuh barang 'Privat' Kyuhyun. Ia usap junior Kyuhyun lembut seirama dengan gerakan tangan lainnya di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Eunghhhh Wonnieee"

Desahan Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah ciuman panasnya. Siwon yang mendengar lagi suara seksi sang Raja, semakin hilang kendali. Ia kocok junior Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diusap-usapnya dengan sedikit cepat dan sesekali memijatnya. Hingga membuat tubuh Kyuhyun mengelinjang kenikmatan.

"Akhhh terrr ussssngg."

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman panasnya karena paru-parunya kembali menjerit untuk dimasukan oksigen. Terlepas dari bibir Kyuhyun, kini Siwon beralih ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang tak terdapat banyak luka, ia hisap leher pucat tersebut dalam-dalam. Hingga terdapat bercak kemerahan disana. Siwon jilat terus hingga ke area daun telingga Kyuhyun dan sedikit menggigitnya.

"Eunggg Akhh wonnn Ahhh"

Tubuh Kyuhyun hampir merosot kebawah, setelah dirasa ia akan mengeluarkan cairannya. Namun dengan cepat Siwon memegang pinggul Kyuhyun dengan salah satu tangannya, tanpa menghentikan kocokannya pada junior Kyuhyun.

Crottt

Croott

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya hingga membasahi selangkangannya hingga menetes ke perut Siwon yang ada dibawahnya serta pada jari-jari tangan Siwon yang sudah memanjakan juniornya tersebut.

Brukkk

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa lemas, 700 tahun hidup, baru kali ini ia merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara hingga tak bisa ia jelaskan. Siwon melepas acara menjelajahi leher Kyuhyun karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merosot ke bawah hingga jatuh terduduk tepat di juniornya.

Siwon segera memeluk tubuh tersebut. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Kyuhyun. Begitu pula juga Kyuhyun. Ia membenamkan wajah cantiknya di ceruk leher Siwon dengan tangan yang ia lingkarkan di punggung kekar sang Kesatria.

Siwon merasa tak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak, jika juniornya kini telah berada tepat di bawah kedua _twinsball _Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali Siwon mengangkat tubuh ramping yang berada di atasnya, memposisikan juniornya untuk masuk di tengah celah _twinsball_ tersebut.

Namun Siwon tak mau menyakiti Kyuhyun, maka ia tarik salah satu tangannya yang terkena sperma Kyuhyun dari pungung Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan satunya mengangkat kedua _twinsball_ tersebut, memposisikan jari telunjuknya untuk memasuki gua hangat di celah perpotongan _twinsball_ seksi yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Kau siap Yang Mulia ?" ucap Siwon dengan seduktif di telingga Kyuhyun yang berada di pundak kanannya.

"Heumm !" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berguman sebagai jawaban iya. Karena Kyuhyun memang tak mengerti, yang ia tahu hanya sang Kesatria akan memberi kenikmatan dengan acara penyatuan raga kini. Dua tubuh _naked_ yang tak terbungkus kain sehelaipun sedang menempel lekat. Hingga tak ada celah sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil terus menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Siwon, menikmati aroma tubuh Siwon dan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh mereka.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan _My Lovely King_ !"

Siwon memasukkan jarinya perlahan ke dalam hole sempit sang raja, yang sudah terkena cairan sperma sang raja sendiri.

"Argghhh Wonnie…"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan jerit kesakitan. Ia tak menangis, karena yang ia tahu air mata tidak digunakan untuk menikmati sesuatu yang membahagiakan seperti sekarang ini.

"Tenang, aku tak akan bergerak sebelum kau siap Majesty !" ucap Siwon sambil mencium lengan Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya.

Siwon semakin memperdalam jarinya memasuki hole Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dan hanya melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan di setiap lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya yang bebas tersebut, Siwon mulai menggerakan jarinya setelah Kyuhyun memberi kode anggukan kepala untuk bergerak.

"Eungg Ahh Ahh wonniee cepaaattkkhh"

Kyuhyun mendesah penuh kenikmatan setelah Siwon menggerakan jarinya di _hole_ Kyuhyun. Dan sesuai perintah rajanya Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Siwon mendongakan kepalanya untuk menanggapi tantangan bibir Kyuhyun yang mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi seperti semula dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon sedangkan tangan Siwon yang bebas memanjakan juniornya sendiri.

Siwon tahu jika Kyuhyun tak mungkin mengerti jika juniornya perlu untuk dimanjakan juga. Dan tak mungkin bagi Siwon untuk meminta sang Raja. Baginya itu sama sekali tak selayaknya.

"Eung ahh ."

"Kyuhhh."

"Wonn."

Desahan mereka berdua yang saling bersahutan. Siwon yang bermain _double_, memanjakan _hole_ Kyuhyun serta juniornya sendiri, mendesah kenikmatan di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka.

Siwon melepas ciumannya dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau siap My King ? Aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya." Ucapnya tepat di bibir Kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibir plum tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan gerakan jari Siwon yang menusuk-nusuk _hole_nya.

Siwon mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun membuka matanya karena kenikmatannya tiba-tiba dihentikan. Seolah mengerti raut muka Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum mengarahkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, menjilatnya sekilas dan membisikan sesuatu.

Slurppp

"Ini baru saja dimulai My Majesty !"

Dan tanpa aba-aba. Siwon memasukan junior besarnya pada _hole_ sempit yang terpampang di atasnya dengan sekali hentakan dan..

JLEP

"Argghhh."

Kyuhyun sontak menjerit merasakan sesuatu yang cukup besar dan panjang merobek dinding rektumnya. Tubuhnyapun hampir terjatuh jika saja Siwon tak menahannya agar tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Kedua tangan Siwon memegang pinggul Kyuhyun. Agar Kyuhyun tak jatuh terduduk yang malah berakibat junior Siwon semakin tertanam semakin dalam di _hole_nya.

"Aku tak akan bergerak sebelum kau siap My King !" ucap Siwon seduktif. Sementara Kyuhyun mencoba mencari penyangga dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di kedua pundak Siwon agar bisa menahan berat badannya sebelum ia benar-benar siap untuk dimasuki lebih dalam.

"Bergeraklah Kesatriaku !"

Senyuman Siwon terkembang di bibir seksi Siwon, dengan perlahan Siwon mengerakkan juniornya di _hole_ hangat Kyuhyun.

"Ahh lehh bihhh ce-pat aahh."

Siwon semakin cepat menusuk _hole_ sempit Kyuhyun.

"Eungg Ahh Ahh Ahh."

Desah Kyuhyun yang seirama dengan tusukan Siwon yang semakin cepat. Siwon membantu memegang pinggul Kyuhyun untuk ikut bergerak seirama juga dengan gerakan tusukannya untuk memperdalam kegiatannya.

"Yahhh, di- situ eungghh ahh ahh." Desah Kyuhyun yang merasa junior Siwon tengah mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Kau hebat My Majesty." Ucap Siwon di tengah kegiatannya sambil mencium serta menjilat bahu Kyuhyun. Siwon juga merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Ia tak membayangkan akan melakukan kegiatan intim seperti ini pada sang Raja. Namun tak bisa Siwon pungkiri pula jika kini ia merasa sangat senang. Mungkin setelah ini sang raja akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. _Bullshit_ dengan usia hidup yang menggerogotinya kini. Yang pasti setelah ini Siwon akan berjuang demi kebahagian sang raja. Separuh nyawanya.

"Sepertinya ak- ahhh ku…"

"Bersama aahh My King !"

Ucap mereka berdua ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menganjal di kedua junior mereka. Dan setelah beberapa detik kemuadian….

Crott

Crott

Crott

Mereka mencapi puncak kenikmatannya, cairan Kyuhyun yang mengenai selangkangan paha serta perut Siwon, sedangkan cairan Siwon tertanam di hole hangat Kyuhyun, menetes hingga ke paha Kyuhyun dan juga pahanya sendiri karena jumlanya yang terlalu banyak hingga hole Kyuhyun tak kuat menampung semuanya.

Setelah kegiatan panas yang berlangusng di ranjang yang sama sekali tak empuk tersebut. Keduanya merasa lemas dan juga lelah, keringat bercucuran dari tubuh mereka, tarikan nafas yang tak beraturan serta senyuman yang tak pernah terlepas dari bibir mereka seakan menjadi moment tersendiri yang begitu membahagiakan.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Siwon. Kini mereka merubah posisi mereka menjadi terbaring dengan Siwon yang berada di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Bagimana mereka tak lelah, jika mereka melakukannya dengan posisi setengah terduduk.

Siwon menarik selimut yang hampir terjatuh di sampingnya, menyelimuti punggung Kyuhyun serta tubuhnya. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping sang raja sedangkan tangan lainnya mengusap surai coklat yang begitu halus di dadanya. Sesekali mendaratkan ciuman di pucuk kepala sang Raja sambil menikmati moment indah seperti sekarang ini yang mungkin tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum membayangkan kegiatan penyatuan raga yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Tubuh yang saling menempel membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona. Bahkan kini ia bisa mendengar detak jantung masing-masing karena tubuh yang saling melekat satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang Kesatria, merasakan degup jantung yang begitu membuatnya bahagia setiap kali mendengarnya. Hal ini sama persis ketika pertama kali Kyuhyun merasakan detak jangtung Siwon yang berdetak kencang ketika Siwon memeluknya dari belakang. (Chapter 2)

Cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela menjadi saksi akan upacara penyatuan raga antara sang Kesatria dan sang Raja, berharap dunia bisa mendengarkan perasaan mereka, perbedaan ras, strata kehidupan, usia bahkan darah sekalipun tak membuatnya jadi penghalang cinta mereka.

Siwon terus memeluk Kyuhyun hingga ia merasakan tarikan nafas yang stabil di atas tubuhnya, mungkin sang raja kini terlelap karena kelelahan. Tak dihiraukan beban yang ada di atas tubuhnya hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

Siwon rela jika ia harus menukar separuh nafasnya agar bisa tetap berposisi seperti ini. Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya, seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah sebuah permata yang jika lenggah ia jaga, maka akan dengan mudah orang lain dapat mencurinya. Siwon memutuskan untuk menyusul sang Raja setelah mendaratkan ciuman dikeningnya, ke dunia yang begitu diinginkannya, dunia yang hanya akan ada Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

.

.

.

Yunho yang baru pulang dari suatu tempat segera melangkah kekamarnya, melepas rasa lelah serta gelisah yang selalu menghantuinya.

"Ah, mungkin mereka sudah tertidur !" ucap Yunho yang melihat keadaan rumahnya nampak sepi.

Setiba dikamarnya, Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya, memikirkan perkataan Changmin yang seolah seperti kaset rusak yang selalu berputar di otaknya.

"_Kelemahan kita adalah menunjukan kelemahan sebagai seorang Pria."_

Yunho terus saja mencari maksud dari ucapan Changmin. Jika ia bisa memecahkan maksud tersebut, maka dengan muda Yunho bisa membantu Siwon menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari Changmin terlebih lagi untuk menggagalkan kelahiran _Byakuto_.

"Apa maksud perkataannya !" gumam Yunho sambil membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menyamping.

"Aku pasti bisa menggagalkan rencanamu, saudaraku !" Lanjut Yunho sebelum menutup matanya mencoba pergi ke alam lain yang bisa membuatnya lebih tenang dan nyaman, tanpa adanya sebuah kesedihan.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

"_Kau Jung Yunho, keluarlah dari kediaman kami. Sebagai bangsa Gyokuto yang tak mempunyai kempampuan sihir, Tak pantas hidup di tengah-tengah kita ! dan sebagai orang yang pantas menggantikan aku selanjutnya adalah Changmin dari keluarga Shim. Silahkan angkat kakimu dari sini." Ucap tetua bangsa Gyokuto_

_Sejak itu, Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi dari kediaman bangsa Gyukuto. Mengingkari dirinya yang terlahir dari bangsa yang berdarah setan seperti itu. Mengasah kemapuannya di bidang bela diri agar bisa membalas setiap perlakuan ras nya sendiri yang berlaku semena-mena._

_Hanya karena Yunho tak terlahir dengan kemampuan sihir seperti Shim Changmin. Yunho harus di depak dari tanah kelahirannya sendiri. Terpisah dari sanak saudara serta orang tuanya. Mungkin mereka kini semua sudah mati karena usaha pembelaan mereka agar Yunho tetap tinggal bersama mereka._

_Bangsa Gyokuto punya cara sendiri untuk menghukum anggota rasnya jika melanggar perintah. Meski bangsa gyokuto terkenal berumur panjang dan tak bisa mati. Namun mereka mengetahui sesuatu yang bisa membunuh nyawa mereka sendiri tanpa sebuah tusukan pedang, gigitan hewan buas, ataupun penyakit mematikan. _

_Sebuah kelemahan yang dijaga dengan ketat dan hanya sang ketua dan penurusnya saja yang mengetahuinya. Karena jika sampai kelemahan bangsa Gyokuto diketahui oleh bangsa lain, maka dengan mudah mereka bisa dimusnakan._

**Flash Back Off**

.

.

.

"Tunggu, jika hanya sang ketua bangsa _Gyokuto_lah yang mengetahui kelamahan mereka. Berarti Changmin sekarang telah menjadi…Ketua. !"

Ucap Yunho setelah membuka matanya kembali karena tiba-tiba bayangan akan masa lalunya yang menghampiri alam bawah sadarnya. Mungkin mimpi tersebut menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa Yunho harus menemukan kelemahan bangsanya sendiri.

"Kelemahan seorang pria !" gumam Yunho.

"_Kau harus ingat Yunho. Kau tak akan menunjukan kelemahanmu pada siapapun ?"_

"_Memangnya kelemahan seperti apa Sensei ?"_

"_Kelemahan dimana kau merasa rendah, sedih, terluka atau apapun itu hingga kau menunjukan sesuatu yang bisa membunuh nyawamu sendiri !"_

"_Bukankah bangsa kita tak bisa mati Sensei ?"_

"_Dengan Yunnie, tak segala hal di dunia ini sempurna. Setiap orang pasti mempunyai kelemahan."_

"_Aku masih tak mengerti Sensei !"_

"_Jika kau berusaha pasti kau akan menemukan jawabannya."_

Yunho memikirkan perkataan sang guru ketika masih hidup bersama bangsa Gyokuto ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

"Kelemahan, Perasaan, Sedih dan terluka ? Jangan-jangan…"

Kaget Yunho pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengingat setiap perkataan sang guru, yang tiba-tiba otaknya bekerja keras untuk mengartikan setiap kata yang diucapkan gurunya dulu.

"Mungkinkah jika kelemahan bangsa gyokuto adalah ..."

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain. Seorang namja tengah sibuk memikirkan perkataan anak buahnya tadi.

"Symbol _Gyokuto_, di wajah !" gumam namja tersebut. Mungkinkah jika pikirannya mengenai symbol _Gyokuto_ yang dilihat anak buahnya yang menjadi seorang perampok di daerah _Bakurel_ tersebut adalah sesosok yang dirindukannya selama ini.

"Tak, salah lagi. Hanya dia yang mempunyai symbol bangsa _Gyokuto_ di wajahnya !" ucap namja tersebut lagi yang tentunya pada dirinya sendiri karena ia kini berada sendirian di tempat persembunyian rahasianya, setelah anak buahnya menyerahkan uang hasil kerja mereka tentunya.

Namja tersebut yakin, jika orang yang dipikirannya adalah orang yang sama dilihat oleh anak buahnya. Namja tersebut tersenyum membayangkan jika ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang tak pernah dan tak diketahui keberadaannya selama dua tahun ini.

Maka namja tersebut memutuskan besok akan mencari tau sendiri kebenaran ucapan anak buahnya.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu besok Appa…"

**TBC**

* * *

Fuhh, Finally. Who's waiting fot The NC ? #raise your hand. #slapped

How about this chapter? Freak ? Boring ? or GJ (?) lol :P

**Sorry for Typo(es) ^^**

Mianhae jika NC-nya tidak Hot sama sekali.T_T #ngintip wonkyu tidur.

**Enjoy The Story. ^^ **

**FF ini ku persembahkan untuk para readers yang sudah berbaik hati untuk review, follow serta favorite. ^^**

**Tak lupa para silent readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya baca FF abal ini. ^^**

Saranghae :D


	9. Chapter 8 : Kidnapping

**Main Chast :**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Others :**

**Shim Changmin**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Jung Yunho**

**And …(?) ( Pemain bertambah seiring dengan jalannya cerita )**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, TYPO(es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, membingungkan, dll**

**Note : Cerita ini diambil dari Komik Taeko Tonami.**

* * *

**~~oOo~~Blood Of Judgement~~oOo~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang, sinar-sinar kehangatan mulai menerobos celah jendela yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Nampak seorang namja yang terusik akan sinar yang menerobos celah kamarnya. Ia pun terbangun, mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan indra penglihatannya, serta merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, mengurangi kekakuan akibat terlalu lama tertidur dengan posisi terlentang.

"Hoammm ! Sudah pagi ternyata !"

Namja tersebut segera bergegas membersihkan dirinya, setelah selesai, Ia pergi menuju ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk para tamunya. Namun dahinya sedikit mengernyit akibat, tak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan di rumahnya. Bukankah sekarang masih ada dua namja lagi yang tinggal dirumahnya? Kenapa mereka tak menampakan batang hidungnya.

Namja tersebut tak memperdulikan para tamunya yang masih terlelap. Ia sibuk memasak hewan hasil buruannya kemarin. Hingga hampir satu jam berlalu masih tak ada tanda-tanda penghuni rumahnya terbangun. Padahal ia sudah selesai memasak, bahkan sudah menyiapkan hidangan di meja makan.

"Aishh, mereka seenaknya saja !" kesal namja pemilik rumah, aka Yunho.

Akhirnya Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Siwon. Namun setelah ia sampai dikamar Siwon, ia melihat tak ada Siwon disana, pintunya pun masih terbuka. Akhirnya Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yang Mulia Raja.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Yunho berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali, akhirnya merasa khawatir Yunho pun mencoba memegang kenop pintu. Dan benar saja. Pintu kamar sang Raja sama sekali tak terkunci.

"Yang Mulia, sarap_"

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata polosnya dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang memancing nafsu dunianya.

Bagaimana tidak, jika matanya di suguhkan akan tubuh sang Raja yang berbaring di atas tubuh Kesatrianya dengan selimut yang menutupi kedua tubuh yang menyatu tersebut. Bahu keduanya terekspos dengan jelas, sehingga dapat disimpulkan jika kini mereka tak memakai benang sehelai pun.

Yunho segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun kembali. Untung saja suara panggilannya tadi tak mengusik tidur mereka. Yunho menuju ke meja makan, dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat membuatnya teringat akan hal yang menjadi _trending_ topik teratas di otaknya.

"Apakah yang dimaksud guru waktu itu adalah nafsu ? Apakah kelemahan _Gyokuto_ adalah nafsu ?" Monolog Yunho sambil mengatuk-atukan jari di dagunya.

"Jika dipikir – pikir aku juga belum pernah melakukan hal yang 'begituan' sama sekali. Tapi apa mungkin…" Perkataan Yunho terpotong setelah mendengar ada orang yang menyapanya.

"Pagi hyung?" Sapa sang Kesatria setelah terbangun.

Sebenarnya Siwon sudah terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Sehingga ia langsung membuka matanya apalagi melihat cahaya matahati yang sudah nampak dari celah-celah jendela.

Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya tertidur di atas tubuhnya. Tanpa pakaian pula. Dengan hati-hati Siwon memintadahkan tubuh sang raja ke ranjang dan segera memakai pakaiannya asal. Lalu segera bergegas membersihakan dirinya. Namun ketika melihat sang guru yang berbicara sendirian, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya untuk meyapa sang guru.

"Pa-pagi, Siwon !" jawab Yunho terbata, ia sedikit canggung berbicara dengan Siwon, mungkin ini efek dari melihat pemandangan tadi.

"Hyung, kau sudah memasak ? oh, ya. Apa hyung tadi masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Siwon sambil sedikit menguap.

"An- ani. Cepat. Bersihkan tubuhmu dan segera sarapan." Dusta Yunho sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan segera bergegas membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah acara sarapan Siwon segera menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun, membersihkan tanda-tanda akibat aktivitas mereka sementara kini Kyuhyun sedang membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu Siwon menyuapi sang Raja yang tengah mengeluh sakit di bagian bawahnya, namun Siwon selalu berhasil menggodanya hingga sang raja hingga melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Dan kini Siwon dan Yunho sedang berlatih di halaman depan rumah, menjadikan beberapa pohon bambu yang berada di sekeliling rumah sebagai sarana latihan mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam di sebuah batu besar depan rumah Yunho sambil menonton latihan dua namja tampan tersebut. (enak dong lihat live action -_- )

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang namja nampak berlalu lalang mengelilingi desa Bakurel, matanya melirik ke kiri dan kenan, mencari seseorang yang mungkin sangat ia kenal. Berdasarkan info dari anak buahnya ia melihat seorang namja bersimbol _Gyokuto_ di dekat pasar. Maka dengan senang hati namja tersebut keluar dari sarangnya, dan menampakan diri ke khalayak. Meski mereka juga tak bakalan mengenal dirinya.

Sudah hampir dua jam namja tersebut mengitari desa, namun sosok yang dicarinya tak juga muncul. Maka dengan terpaksa ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya di tempat lain. Dari hasil info penduduk ada sebuah rumah yang agak terpencil dari desa, namun katanya yang tiggal disana adalah seorang kesatria yang diketahui dengan nama Yunho.

Namja tersebut sedikit ragu untuk kesana, namun akhirnya kakinya pun menuntunya ke rumah tersebut. Ketika namja tersbut hampir sampai di rumah Yunho, ia mendengar bunyi pedang yang saling berbenturan. Maka ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Ketika berada di depan rumah Yunho, ia memincingkan matanya dari celah-celah pohon bambu, memperjelas siapa yang sedang bertarung sekarang. Karena berdasarkan info dari penduduk, jika sang kesatria yang bernama Yunho tinggal sendirian. Matanya melebar ketika berhasil melihat wajah salah satu namja yang terlibat pertarungan.

"Siwon !" gumamnya. Otaknya memaksa untuk bekerja keras mencari jawaban kenapa sang Kesatria ayahnya berada disini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan…

"Appa !" untuk kesekian kalinya namja tersebut terkejut. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan. Dengan cepat ia mendekati ayahnya untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya dari namja yang sedang bertarung dengan Siwon.

Ia berpikir bahwa namja yang sedang bertarung dengan Siwon adalah seorang musuh. Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara, namja tersebut mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sreettt

Namja tersebut membekap mulut Kyuhyun, mengatisipasi akan teriakan sang ayah yang akan refleks berteriak akibat kemunculan yang mendadak dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa dalam bahaya karena ada orang yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang, segera menggigit tangan putih di wajahnya.

"Aohh!" jerit namja tersebut kelepasan. Sontak membuat Yunho dan Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara.

"Appa sakit !" kata namja tersebut, Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalinya segera membalikan badanya ke arah namja yang tadi membekap mulutnya. Namun ketika ia menoleh, bersamaan itu pula Yunho megarahkan pedangnya ke leher namja tersebut.

Sementara Siwon yang baru sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun segera mendekati Kyuhyun untuk memastikan jika sang Raja baik-baik saja.

"Siapa kau !" Lantang Yunho. Namja tersebut terkejut melihat pedang yang di arahkan ke lehernya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya di cengkram oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Wu Fan !" ucap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan setelah melihat siapa yang telah di perangkap Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wu Fan ?" Tanya Yunho binggung. "Kalian kenal namja ini ?" lanjut Yunho

"Dia anak ku !" Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Seketika tubuh Yunho tersentak, 'Anak' batin Yunho. Ia turunkan pedangnya dan melangkah mundur sambil memasang wajah _shock_-nya. Sedangkan Wu Fan sedikit memegang pergelangan tangannya yang di cengkeram Yunho dengan cukup keras. Dan segera berhampur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

'Anak? Jadi Kyuhyun selama ini bisa…. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun itu namja?. Ok, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Siwon bisa melakukan hal 'itu' pada Kyuhyun. Apa ia ingin membuat anak juga.' Batin Yunho begelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kini mereka semua berada di dalam rumah Yunho, setelah melampiaskan rasa rindu. Kini Yunho menuntut semua penjelasan dari Siwon. Yunho memang tahu tentang Kyuhyun yang merupakan salah satu bangsa _Gyokuto_ karena telah mengikat perjanjian dengan Changmin. Namun ia sama sekali tak tahu mengenai namja yang diakui anak oleh Kyuhyun tersebut.

Akhirnya Siwon pun menjelaskan siapa Wu Fan sebenarnya, tak hanya Yunho yang terkejut, Wu Fan yang notabenya tak tahu apa-apa juga tak kalah terkejutnya. Karena selama ini Wu Fan tak tahu jika ia terlahir bukan dari rahim sang Ratu Timeria, meliankan dari percobaan sang ketua bangsa _Gyukuto_. Namun itu tetap tak membuat Wu Fan membenci Kyuhyun. Bukankah selama ini Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menjadi sosok ayah yang baik. Begitu pula Kyuhyun, perasaannya masih tetap sama terhadap anaknya tersebut.

Wu Fan juga tak menyangka jika selama hampir setahun ini ayahnya, Kyuhyun serta Siwon telah bertemu dengan ketua bangsa _Gyokuto_ itu sendiri. Terlebih lagi setelah mendengar jika sang ketua mengincar ayahnya untuk menciptakan _Byakuto_.

"Terus bagaimana dengan mu nak? Kenapa kau ada disini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Ia mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kerajaannya terlebih lagi terhadap rakyatnya yang berusia pendek tersebut.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Castral ?" Kini Siwon ikut memberikan pertanyaan pada Wu Fan.

"Aku meninggalkan Castral karena…."

Akhirnya Wu Fan menceritakan kenapa ia meninggalkan Castral hingga ia sampai ke desa _Bakurel_ ini.

Wu Fan yang merasa sendiri tanpa kehadiran sang ayah membuatnya mengikuti jejak sang ayah keluar dari istana, memulai hidup baru tanpa adanya beban di pundaknya. Ia merasa tersisihkan di istananya sendiri, karena darah biru yang dimilikinya, memang banyak yang menyembahnya namun di belakangnya mereka menjelek-jelekan dirinya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari istana, dan menyerahkan semua tanggung jawabnya pada pada adik Won Bin yang di penjarakan sendiri oleh kakaknya. Hanya karena sang adik, Won Tae Sung tak mau berkerja sama untuk menerima suap dari para konglomerat rakyat Castral dan malah berbalik ingin mengadukannya pada sang Raja. Sialnya Won Bin bergerak lebih cepat, ia membuat seolah-olah yang korup adalah adiknya dan bukan dirinya.

Wu Fan yang mengetahuinya, dengan segera ia melepas Won Tae Sung dari penjara setelah berhasil membunuh Won Bin tentunya. Wu Fan merasa lega, setidaknya Castral akan lebih tentram di bawah kepemimpinannya. Meski dengan usia yang pendek, namun dengan adanya kepemimpinan Won Tae Sung, rakyat Castral akan lebih sejahterah dengan Raja baru yang mempunyai hati mulia dan tulus, dan akan berbuat apapun untuk bisa meningkatkan usia rata-rata hidup rakyatnya tersebut.

Wu Fan juga pergi karena tak ingin bernasib sama dengan ayahnya yang mengorbankan darahnya hanya karena tanaman obat ke abadian. Dia berpikir jika itu memang sudah jalan takdir yang diberikan para Dewa untuk rakyat Castral, dan tentunya kita tak punya hak untuk mengubah takdir tersebut bukan ?

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di Bakurel ?" Tanya Siwon antusias.

"Dalam perjalanan kemari aku bertemu para perampok yang akan memerasku. Namun aku berhasil menanganinya dengan 'Darah'ku. Dan sedikit terbesit ide untuk menjadikan mereka anak buah ku demi kelangsungan hidupku nantinya." Jelas Wu Fan panjang lebar.

"Tapi kau tak perlu seperti itu nak !" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Jadi perampok kemarin adalah orang-orang mu ?" Tanya Siwon sedikit naik darah.

"Ne, mian, aku tak bermaksud melukai kalian. Lagi pula aku sudah menyuruh mereka agar tak bertindak menggunakan kekerasan dalam memeras para pedagang yang tak jujur." Kini Wu Fan menundukan wajahnya karena merasa bersalah.

"Tap-."

"Sudahlah Won, biar bagaimana pun Wu Fan tak pernah keluar istana sama sepertiku. Dan aku memaklumi perbuatannya." Ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Siwon.

Yunho yang dari tadi menjadi obat nyamuk di antara reuni keluarga kini mendengus sebal.

"Ehem !" Yunho mencoba masuk dalam lingkar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ne, Yunho-ssi ?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Jadi kalian berdua termasuk bangsa _Gyokuto_ kan? Dengan darah biru yang kalian miliki apakah di antara kalian pernah mengalami sesuatu yang membuat kalian lemah?" Entah bagaiman cara menyampaikannya pada mereka, Yunho hanya bertanya apa mereka mempunyai kelemahan. Namun sepertinya mereka tak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Maksudmu?" Siwon yang dipenuhi tanda tanya besar karena pertanyaan aneh sang guru, menatap lekat mata gurunya. Berharap mendapatkan penjelasan dari perkataannya tadi.

"Ti-tidak lupakan !" dengus Yunho pasrah. Sepertinya ia harus mencari kelemahan ras nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Malam yang sangat dingin tak menyurutkan tekad seorang namja untuk melakukan percobaannya. Mencampurkan berbagai darah yang sudah di kumpulkanya dan memulai selalu pergi ke hutan dan melakukan aktivitasnya malam hari agar tak ketahuan. Terlebih lagi memang hal ini sangat dirahasiakan olehnya.

Yunho sedikit tersenyum setelah mendapat _sample_ darah Siwon, yang tak sengaja Ia dapat pada pedangnya yang menggores tangannya tadi. Mungkin Siwon tak menyadarinya, karena goresan lukanya sangat kecil.

Yunho menaruh _sample_ darah Siwon di tabung kaca kecil. Entah tiba-tiba Yunho juga ingin menguji darah Siwon, setelah melihat ketertarikan Changmin padanya. Mungkin suatu saat _sample_ darah Siwon akan berguna, pikirnya.

Sementara di sebuah kamar yang begitu sederhana, nampak seorang namja cantik yang begitu lelap dalam tidurnya. Ia tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Orang itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati namja cantik yang merupakan mantan Raja Castral.

**Ia menyeringgai, melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak nyaman dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.**

"Kau pasti bahagia kan Kyu?" jawab Wu Fan sambil membelai pipi pucat sang Ayah.

"Ah, mianhae seharusnya aku memanggilmu Appa ! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kesatriamu pergi meninggalkanmu heum ? ." Ucapnya kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di kening Kyuhyun, menikmati kehangatan dari sentuhan bibirnya di kulit sang Raja.

Wu Fan memang sama seperti Kyuhyun, ia tak pandai menunjukan perasaannya. Ia hanya berani menunjukannya tanpa sepengatahuan Kyuhyun, sama seperti sekarang. Ketika masih tinggal di dalam Istana pun kedunya nampak terlihat kaku. Mereka jarang bercanda gurau ataupun hanya sekedar bercengkrama layaknya seorang Ayah dan anak.

Namun semuanya hilang setelah kedatangan Siwon, Kesatria yang tak sopan dan sedikit bermulut lancang. Karena Siwon juga lah Wu Fan bisa melihat senyum sang Ayah yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Setelah puas memandang wajah sang ayah yang hampir setahun tak dilihatnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Kyuhyun. Ketika itu juga dirinya secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Siwon yang akan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon !" ucap Wu Fan tanpa ada kesopanan sedikitpun. Namun Siwon memakluminya, karena Siwon sudah tau watak keras dan angkuh seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"Yi Fan, kanapa kau berada di kamar Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon dengan menatap lekat mata namja yang dulu pernah memanggilnya cebol itu, hanya karena tinggi badannya ketika pertama kali mendaftarkan dirinya terbilang tak tinggi untuk ukuran seorang Kesatria. Dan Siwon selalu mengingatnya.

Beruntung kini Siwon tumbuh dengan baik bersamaan sisa umurnya yang semakin memendek. Meski masih akan tetap lebih tinggi Wu Fan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam pada Appa !" jawab Wu Fan datar.

"Kau sendiri ?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku juga ! Aku hanya khawatir jika Changmin tiba-tiba datang dan mengambilnya !" Siwon menundukan wajahnya ketika menginggat pesan Changmin waktu itu.

"_Sampaikan pada Rajamu, setelah kesatrianya tiada. Aku akan menjemputnya_."

Kata-kata Changmin selalu membuat Siwon dilanda kecemasan yang kronis. Meski Changmin hanya akan mengambil Kyuhyun di saat dia sudah tiada. Namun Siwon masih tak bisa mempercayai perkataannya itu. Sedikit saja dirinya lenggah, maka dengan sekejap pula Kyuhyun bisa diambilnya.

"Hyung, bisakah kita bicara ?" Tanya Wu Fan.

Baru kali ini Wu Fan berbicara sopan kepadanya, tak seperti biasanya ia akan menyebutnya hyung. Siwon menatap mata Wu Fan, mata itu masih sama dengan dulu, tajam dan seolah menyimpan rahasia yang begitu besar.

"Tentu, kau mau bicara apa ?" jawab Siwon sambil melangkah mengikuti Wu Fan yang berjalan di depannya. Ia urungkan untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dan mulai mengikuti Wu Fan.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Siwon setelah berada di depan rumah Yunho, entahlah kenapa Wu Fan mengajaknya berbicara di luar yang sudah pasti udaranya sangat dingin.

"**Kau sudah merasakan tanda – tandanya ?" **ucap Wu Fan tanpa melihat ke arah Siwon. Pandangannya sibuk melihat langit yang gelap dan hanya ada sang rembulan yang tampak menghiasinya.

"Maksudmu ?" Kini giliran Siwon yang mengernyit binggung. Siwon sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Wu Fan.

"**Kau tahu kan waktumu tak lama lagi? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau akan meninggalkannya ?" **Wu Fan menyeringgai ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon yang tiba-tiba membatu.

"Ak-aku tak tau !" jawab Siwon menundukan kepalanya. Ia memang takut jika waktunya akan segera tiba. Sementara ia sama sekali belum berbuat sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun bahagia, serta memastikannya jika Kyuhyun akan selalu aman tanpa dirinya.

Sebagian hati Siwon memang ingin tetap berada di samping Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi, mengingkari jika dirinya bukan rakyat Castral yang berusia pendek. Namun sebagian hatinya lagi membenarkan hal ini, ia tak mau melawan takdir yang sudah di gariskan untuknya. Seperti halnya sang ibu yang terus berjuang untuk bisa tersenyum hingga detik terakhirnya.

"_Tu,kan. Makanya sesuatu akan tercapai jika kita hidup. Kita memang benci kesedihan dan rasa sakit. Tapi ada saatnya kita juga akan bahagia. Tetap hidup untuk semua orang. Dan itu adalah tugasmu.."_

Jika tugas Siwon adalah tetap hidup, lalu bagaimana dengan takdir yang memberikannya umur pendek ini. Apakah Siwon harus melawan takdirnya dan tetap hidup untuk semua orang, seperti yang ditugaskan oleh ibunya?. Tapi jika ibunya menyuruh untuk tetap hidup dan melawan takdir yang sudah digariskan untuknya. Kenapa malah ibunya pergi dan tak melawan takdirnya juga. Tak memakai tanaman obat keabadian yang sudah ia curi dari kerajaan 10 tahun yan lalu. Kenapa ibunya malah mengikuti takdirnya tanpa melawan sama sekali.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Siwon ragu untuk memperpanjang hidupnya. Mungkin para Dewa mempunyai maksud tertentu akan ini semua. Mungkin juga jika ia tak terlahir sebagai rakyat Castral, ia tak akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-nya.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan dia terpuruk lalu mengikat perjanjian kembali dan mengorbankan dirinya lagi ?" Kini nada suara Wu Fan terdengar dingin. Bahkan sangat dingin dari biasanya.

"Ak-aku tak akan membiarkannya itu terjadi !" jawab Siwon dengan sedikit terbata.

Sumpah demi apapun dia tak akan membuat Kyuhyun menderita. Ia tak sanggup melihatnya. Cukup 700 tahun ini saja Kyuhyun mengorbankan dirinya demi tanaman obat yang meminum darahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan hal ini?" Tanya Siwon yang baru menyadari jika tingkah Wu Fan sedikit aneh.

"**Tak ada. Hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu saja Si Yuan !"** jawab Wu Fan datar.

Brukkkk

Siwon hanya memandang Wu Fan dengan tatapan penuh curiga, entahlah Siwon merasa tadi mendengar nama pemberian Sooyoung untuknya. Namun tak sebegitu jelas akibat adanya suara yang cukup keras dari arah dalam rumah. Mungkin sesuatu barang yang terjatuh.

"Mian, kau tadi memanggilku apa?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

Brukkk

Lagi-lagi terdengan sebuah benda terjatuh dari dalam rumahYunho. Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk memeriksa asal suara tersebut.

"Mian sepertinya aku harus memeriksa suara itu !" ucap Siwon sambil beranjak pergi menuju ke asal suara. Sementara Wu Fan menyeringgai melihat kepergian Siwon.

"**Sepertinya sudah ketahuan !"** gumam Wu Fan atau lebih tepatnya orang lain yang menyamar dirinya sebagai Wu Fan.

Siwon terus mengedarkan padangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan rumah Yunho, ia tak mengunjungi kamar Kyuhyun karena ia merasa suara tadi bukan berasal dari sana. Dengan cepat Siwon melangkah ke arah kamar Wu Fan.

"Aku rasa suara itu berasal dari sini." Ucap Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi bukankah Wu Fan tadi berbicara denganku diluar?" Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Siwon membuka pintu kamar Wu Fan yang tidak terkunci. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Wu Fan yang terikat di sudut kamarnya dengan beberapa benda yang terjatuh dilantai. Mungkin Wu Fan mencoba untuk membuka ikatannya pada tangan dan kakinya. Sementara suaranya di bungkam dengan kain. Sehingga ia tak bisa meminta pertolongan.

"Astaga Wu Fan bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Siwon sambil membuka ikatan di kedua tangan Wu Fan.

"Buehhh ! aku juga tak tahu !" ucap Wu Fan setelah memuncratkan (?) kain yang telah menyumpal mulutnya.

"Aku tadi tertidur dan ketika aku terbangun karena merasa tak nyaman, tiba-tiba aku sudah terikat di lantai." Lanjut Wu Fan sambil membantu Siwon melepas ikatan kakinya.

"Tapi, aku tadi bertemu denganmu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan kita berbicara di luar ?" Ucap Siwon yang kebinggunggan.

"Mwo ! Mana mungkin. Aku sama sekali tak ke kamar Appa !" Jawab Wu Fan setengah berteriak.

"Astaga, Jangan-jangan !" Ucap Siwon terhenti,

"Kyuhyun /Appa !" Teriak Siwon dan Wu Fan bersamaan. Mereka segera berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun setelah melepas semua ikatan yang ada di tubuh Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

.

**Sementara di kamar Kyuhyun …**

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik Kyu !" ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada namja yang di panggil 'Kyu' tadi.

"_Tidurlah-tidurlah…. Dan jangan bangun sampai kuminta untuk membuka matamu !" _

Entah itu sebuah kata-kata pengantar tidur atau lebih tepatnya sebuah mantera. Yang jelas, namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut semakin tenggelam ke dunia alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi hingga Kesatriamu pergi. Karena Aku tak sabar ingin melahirkan 'Anak' kita ke dunia ini !" ucap namja tersebut sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

Ia pun segera memposisikan kedua lengannya untuk mengangkat tubuh namja cantik yang teridur tersebut.

Srettt

Dengan sekali ayun, kedua lengannya yang berotot tersebut berhasil mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Namja tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman yang bisa dibilang lebih mirip seringgaian.

Baru ketika namja tersebut hendak pergi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kyuhyun dibuka dengan paksa hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

Brakkkk

Nampak dua namja tampan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas memburu, kedua pasang mata tersebut menatap tajam ke arah tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri di kedua lengan seorang namja yang sedang mengulas senyum kepada mereka.

"Changmin !" teriak Siwon.

"Cha-Changmin ? apa dia ketua bangsa _Gyokuto_ ?" Tanya Wu Fan yang mengingat jika ia pernah mendengar nama tersebut. Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan Wu Fan. Otaknya hanya dipenuhi usaha untuk mengambil Kyuhyun dari tangannya.

"Berikan dia padaku !" teriak Siwon penuh penekanan. Namun hanya di tanggapi oleh sebuah senyuman saja oleh Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau ?" Jawab Changmin datar. Changmin memang sangat senang menggoda Siwon, maka ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Terlebih lagi Changmin juga ingin menguji keteguhan hati Siwon yang mungkin akan membantu dalam uji cobanya melahirkan _Byakuto_.

"Bukankah sudah pernah ku bilang, Kyuhyun ini milikku ?" Lanjutnya sambil terus memasang wajah yang bahagia yang begitu terlihat menyeramkan dimata Wu Fan.

"_Tahukah kau, kenapa aku bubuhkan symbol itu di bagian wajahmu yang paling mencolok ?... Itu adalah bukti bahwa wajahmu adalah milikku !"_

Nafas Siwon memburu sekarang, bukan karena ia lelah akibat berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun. Namun ia begitu marah mendengar jawaban Changmin yang mengklaim seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah miliknya, Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Ia memincingkan matanya menatap Changmin dengan tatapan membunuh. Sementara Wu Fan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kini, ia ingin menyelamatkan Appanya. Namun apa yang dia bisa sekarang? Bukankah dihadapannya kini adalah ketua bangsa _Gyokuto_.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab Siwon-ssi ?" Tanya Changmin sambil memindahkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di kedua lengannya menjadi di salah satu pundaknya, setelah melihat pergerakan tangan Siwon yang akan mencabut pedang di pinggangnya.

"Hyaaa !" teriak Siwon memulai serangannya, ia berlari begitu cepat ke arah Changmin. Hingga pedang yang tadi ia arahkan ke tubuh Changmin menusuk dinding bambu yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun, sebab Changmin yang dapat dengan mudah menghindar dari serangan Siwon yang sama sekali tak ada apa-apa baginya tersebut.

Wu Fan yang mencoba membantu, malah di tendang Changmin cukup keras hingga terbentur ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Ku bilang, berikan padaku !" teriak Siwon sekali lagi sambil mengarahkan pedangnya tepat ke arah Changmin.

"Maaf Siwon-ssi, aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengan kalian." Ucap Changmin. Dan seperti biasa, tiba-tiba angin berputar di sekeliling tubuh Changmin yang menggendong Kyuhyun di pundaknya. Hingga lama kelamaan membuat tubuh mereka menghilang di bawah oleh angin tersebut.

"TIDAKKKK ! KYUHYUN !" jerit pilu Siwon yang begitu menggelegar di tengah malam hingga membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merasakan terenyuh melihat teriakan penuh kesedihan tersebut.

.

.

.

Pranggg

"Ada apa ini ? kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ?" Monolog Yunho yang melihat tabung kaca berisi hasil percobaannya tiba-tiba terlepas dari tangannya.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pulang sekarang !" Yunho memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kediamannya. Untuk memastikan jika perasaannya salah.

**To Be Continued ..**

* * *

**Kyaa aku senang sekali ternyata banyak yang suka cerita ini. Meski yang review sedikit namun aku melihat jika Visitor cerita ini banyak sekali.**

**Untuk para readers baru **(atau mungkin lama)** yang baru muncul, gomawo sudah mau review. Memang tidak ada kata terlambat untuk review. Kupersembahkan cerita ini untuk kalian semua readersdeul. Terutama yang sudah menampakan **(?) **dirinya. ** **Kansahamnida** :D #deepbow

**Oh ya, lagi-lagi aku harus memberitahukan berita …#nggak tau ini berita buruk or baik bagi kalian :D **

**Ini kan Rate M, sementara bulan suci akan segera tiba. Sementara ada adegan uhuk..uhuk *keselek duren* nanti ntar. Jadi bagaimana kalau ceritanya dilanjutin sehabis bulan suci saja ?**

**Sorry for TYPO(es)**

**Sekali lagi Kansahamnida. Ich Liebe Kyu :D**

* * *

**Big Thank's to :**

**princess nanachan**** | MyDecember Ree | FiWonKyu0201 | Nia101315 | GaemGyu92 | Yujin Rei | Jmjm | Guest | Shin min young | Guest | AkiraKyu | Kyukyuchan | PrinceCho31 | Fitri MY | Amanda Wu**


	10. Chapter 9 : Fight

Previous Chapter :

"TIDAKKKK ! KYUHYUN !" jerit pilu Siwon yang begitu menggelegar di tengah malam hingga membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merasakan terenyuh melihat teriakan penuh kesedihan tersebut.

.

.

.

Pranggg

"Ada apa ini ? kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ?" Monolog Yunho yang melihat tabung kaca berisi hasil percobaannya tiba-tiba terlepas dari tangannya.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pulang sekarang !" Yunho memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kediamannya. Untuk memastikan jika perasaannya salah.

* * *

**Main Chast : Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Others : Shim Changmin, Wu Yi Fan and Jung Yunho**

**And …(?) ( Pemain bertambah seiring dengan jalannya cerita )**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, TYPO(es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, membingungkan, dll**

**Note : Cerita ini diambil dari Komik Taeko Tonami.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**~~oOo~~Blood Of Judgement~~oOo~~**

**.**

**.**

Changmin meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri di sebuah meja kayu yang sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuh Kyuhyun, yang seolah-olah meja tersebut memang di buat untuknya. Tabung-tabung kaca mungil mengelilingi area ruangan tersebut, berbagai macan darah serta organ tubuh manusia berada disana.

Kini Changmin telah berada di tempat uji coba kelinci percobaannya, di dalam sebuah gua yang mungkin terdengar menyeramkan karena terdapat desas-desus jika di dalam gua tersebut di tinggali oleh seorang penyihir yang tak bisa mati dan sangat kejam. Hingga membuat gua tersebut tak pernah dimasuki oleh orang. Mereka begitu takut jika sang penyihir akan mencabut isi perutnya untuk dijadikan santapan.

Changmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, ia arahkan tangan kanannya yang biasanya digunakan untuk memegang pedang, kini tangan tersebut ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang terdapat symbol keagungan bangsanya.

Changmin mulai menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya, melihat Kyuhyun dari posisi sedekat mungkin.

"Kau begitu indah Raja Castral ! Namun kau juga begitu bodoh !" Bisiknya di telingga sang Raja, kemudian ia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir merah Kyuhyun. Sedikit melumatnya dan segera melepaskannya.

Changmin mengusap bibirnya yang tadi telah bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Merasakan sensasi aneh pada bibirnya. Ia tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian ia menyeringgai.

"Tenang saja Raja Castral, aku tak akan membunuhmu ! aku hanya akan mengambil darahmu. Dan menjadikanmu milikku. Mari kita buat 'anak' sebanyak-banyaknya dan dengan begitu bangsa kita akan kekal selamanya !" Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum sendiri menanggapi perkataannya.

Memang yang terlahir sempurna hanya Changmin di bangsa _Gyokuto_. Dimana ia bisa hidup abadi dengan kemampuan sihir yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Untuk itulah Changmin ingin melahirkan _Byakuto_ agar menjadi salah satu penerusnya kelak.

Changmin mengarahkan jari kuku telunjuknya yang panjang dan runcing ke arah wajah cantik dihadapannya.

**Gresss**

Darah mengalir dari pipi putih pucat namja yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Changmin menyentuh darah yang menetes kemudian menjilatnya.

"Eummm, darahmu sangat lezat _Majesty_ !" ucap Changmin, lalu kembali memulai percobaanya. Namun seperti dulu, Changmin menjilat wajah Kyuhyun yang telah digoresnya hingga membuat luka kecil itu menutup kembali, setelah mengambil _sample_ darah sang Raja. Sugguh sayang jika wajah indah itu ternodai, Pikirnya.

.

.

.

**Sementara di lain tempat….**

"Tenanglah Won, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun !" ucap Yunho. Yunho yang tidak tahu kejadian semulanya, sedikit heran ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya dan mendengar jeritan pilu dari suara Siwon. Yunho pun segera mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk memasuki kediamannya.

Yuho mengikuti asal suara tersebut, begitu berada di kamar Kyuhyun yang agak berantakan, Yunho langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Hyung !... kita pasti akan menemukan Appa !" ucap Wu Fan menenangkan Siwon. Siwon yang sedari tadi terisak dalam posisi terduduk, segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya tergesa, bahkan Yunho yang berada di depan pintu pun ia tabrak, seolah-olah tak menganggap Yunho itu ada.

"Kau mau kemana hyung !" Teriak Wu Fan yang melihat Siwon begitu tergesa sambil memasukan pedangnya.

"Mencari Kyu…!"

**Brukkk**

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh. Seolah-olah takdir akan usianya telah memanggilnya.

'Tidak ! Tidak ! Aku mohon jangan sekarang ! Aku harus menyelamatkan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.' Batin Siwon sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak.

"HYUNG !" Teriak Wu Fan berlari mendekatinya.

"Kau tak apa kan ?" cemas Wu Fan yang melihat Siwon terjatuh. Mungkin Wu Fan tidak tahu jika penyakit umurnya sudah dekat. Namun masih bisakah itu disebut sebuah penyakit jika kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Mungkin akan lebih tepat jika takdir yang telah memanggilnya.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa membatu, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sementara ia belum menemukan apa kelemahan bangsanya sendiri. Namun apa salahnya jika ia mencoba asumsi yang telah melekat di otaknya. Berharap asumsinya adalah benar.

"Tenanglah Won ! Kita akan mengejar Changmin besok. Dan aku minta kau beristirahatlah. Karena jalan terjal sedang menanti kita !" Ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi. Yunho tahu jika tak ada pilihan lain bagi Siwon untuk bertahan hidup selain mengadakan perjanjian dengan menukar dirinya pada bangsa Gyokuto agar bisa hidup lebih lama. Meskipun memakai tanaman obat keabadian yang pernah di tanam Kyuhyun, itu saja tak akan cukup. Dan hanya sedikit menunda panggilan takdir untuknya.

Dan Yunho juga tahu bagaimana perasaan Siwon yang tak akan pernah mengambil jalan tersebut. Ia hanya tak mau melawan takdir yang sudah digariskan olehnya.

Wu Fan membantu Siwon berdiri, dan membawanya ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Setelah itu Wu Fan beranjak dari kamar Siwon dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Yunho yang sedang berdiri mematung di luar, melihat langit. Wu Fan ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang selalu berada di otaknya.

"Ajhussi !" Sapa Wu Fan.

Yunho hanya menanggapi sapaan Wu Fan dengan gumaman tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu dimana mereka !" Tanya Wu Fan. Dan pertanyaan ini memang sudah bisa ia duga. Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan tetap memandang langit.

"Apa kau tahu cara mengalahkannya !" Sudah Yunho duga jika 'anak' Kyuhyun ini memang pintar, dan tak bisa ia remehkan.

Dan kali ini Yunho memutus pandangannya menatap langit dan beralih menatap Wu Fan.

"Menurutmu ?" Tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak oleh Wu Fan. Wu Fan yang ditatap oleh mata elang dihadapannya menjadi gugup untuk menjawabnya.

"Ak-aku pikir kau bisa ! Ka-karena tak mungkin kau menyuruh kami untuk melawan ketua _Gyokuto_ tanpa perencanaan sedikitpun." Jawab Wu Fan. Yunho tersenyum sambil menepuk pucuk kepala namja tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang pintar !" Ucapnya sambil berlalu memasuki rumahnya untuk beristirahat sambil memikirkan cara melaksanakan rencananya tersebut.

"Tunggu !" mendengar suara Wu Fan yang menyarankan untuk berhenti, Yunho pun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Bisakah kau beritahu apa rencanamu ? Aku tak mau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang hanya melipat tangan demi Appa !" Wu Fan mencoba membuat Yunho untuk percaya kepadanya, Wu Fan hanya mau mengambil posisi pada rencana Yunho. Setidaknya ia masih berguna nantinya.

"Beristirahatlah ! dan tak usah memikirkan macam-macam !" Jawab Yunho kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Wu Fan. Ia benar-benar mengerti apa maksud namja se-ras nya itu.

Sementara Wu Fan hanya hanya mendengus sebal, karena pertanyaannya tidak digubris sama sekali.

.

**~ O0O~ Blood Of Judgement ~ O0O~**

.

Kini ketiga namja tampan telah memulai perjalanan mereka ke tempat yang masih tak diberitahukan oleh Yunho. Setiap kali Siwon atau Wu Fan bertanya Yunho hanya menjawab. _"Tetap bergerak dan simpan energi kalian."_

Siwon dan Wu Fan hanya bisa menurut kemana arah mereka melangkah, (Nggak melangkah juga sih. Kan disini ceritanya mereka menaiki kuda. -_- ). Mereka begitu mengerti arti ucapan Yunho. "_Simpan energi kalian" _yang berarti diam dan tak membuang energi hanya untuk terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang mungkin tak akan di jawab oleh Yunho sama sekali.

Mereka terus bergerak, melewati padang pasir, lembah bahkan pedesaan lain. Sesekali mereka beristirahat untuk makan dan mengumpulkan energi. Yunho memang belum memberitahu kedua rekannya kemana arah tujuannya, dan apa rencananya. Karena sesungguhnya Yunho juga belum yakin akan asumsinya tersebut.

Kini mereka pun tengah beristirahat di sebuah hutan dengan alas tidur seadanya dan api unggun sebagi penghangat tubuh mereka. Setelah makan malam dengan daging rusa hasil buruannya.

Siwon dan Wu Fan sudah memejamkan matanya. Namun sebenarnya mereka tak benar-benar bisa tertidur dan menjelajah ke dunia mimpi karena pikiran mereka sibuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan masing-masing yang mendera kepala mereka.

'Apa kau baik-baik saja disana Kyu?' batin Siwon.

'Appa, tunggulah kami. Kami akan segera menjemputmu !'

Begitulah kata-kata yang menghiasi kepala mereka berdua. Tubuh mereka memang telah beristirahat. Namun pikiran dan hati mereka masih bergentayangan (?). Hingga beberapa jam kemudian barulah mereka bisa benar-benar terlelap.

Namun tidak bagi Yunho. Fisik maupun otaknya tak juga bisa di istirahatkan. Ia sibuk memandang langit sambil memikirkan perkataan Changmin dan gurunya.

"_**Kelemahan kita adalah menunjukan kelemahan sebagai seorang Pria."**_

"_**Kelemahan dimana kau merasa rendah, sedih, terluka atau apapun itu hingga kau menunjukan sesuatu yang bisa membunuh nyawamu sendiri !"**_

"_**Dengan Yunnie, tak segala hal di dunia ini sempurna. Setiap orang pasti mempunyai kelemahan."**_

Otaknya masih merekam cukup jelas perkataan dari Changmin dan gurunya. Dengan keras Yunho mencoba memecahkan arti kelimat tersebut namun ketika ia hampir saja menemukan jawabannya, seketika pula jawaban itu menguap ke udara.

Dan kini masih ada sehari lagi untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Yunho tahu jika untuk menciptakan sesuatu seperti _Gyokuto_ ataupun _Byakuto_ membutuhkan waktu 3 hari untuk bisa mendapatkan hasilnya, jangan pikir hanya karena Yunho tak seperti Changmin yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir, maka ia tak tahu segalanya. Selama beratus tahun hidupnya, hanya ia habiskan untuk berkelana, mencari sisi lain dari dunia, serta mencoba menjawab pertanyaannya yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga berlatih ilmu bela diri agar bisa berguna jika sewaktu-waktu dibutuhkannya. Dan seperti sekarang ini.

Inilah saatnya mengakhiri silsilah setan berdarah biru di dunia, mejalani takdir sebagaimana Sang Dewa torehkan untuk setiap makhluknya.

.

**~ O0O~ Blood Of Judgement ~ O0O~**

.

"Kita telah sampai !" Ucap Yunho sambil mengikat kudanya di sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari gua.

"Maksudmu hyung ?" Tanya Siwon yang bingung.

"Jangan bilang kalau Appa berada di dalam gua itu?" Timpal Wu Fan yang mengerti arti tatapan Yunho.

"Kau memang bisa di andalkan Wu Fan !" Mendengar perkataan Yunho, membuat Wu Fan begitu senang, setidaknya ia tak dianggap beban oleh keduanya. –Siwon dan Yunho.

"Kajja, kita masuk !" seru Yunho.

Mereka memasuki gua tersebut dengan mengendap – endap. Karena mereka tahu jika Changmin bukan orang yang bodoh, dan sedikit saja mereka membuat kesalahan. Bisa di pastikan seketika itu pula mereka semua akan celaka.

Yunho dan Siwon mengintip di balik batu besar yang berada di sisi dinding gua. Sedangkan Wu Fan masih tertinggal di belakang, memeriksa jika tak ada yang akan datang. Mereka bergerak begitu pelan, bahkan sangat pelan hingga hewan yang mempunyai kemampuan _infrasonic_ saja yang hanya bisa mendengar.

Mata Siwon melebar melihat sang pujaan hati yang tak sadarkan diri di sebuah meja. Nafasnya memburu, ingin rasanya Siwon membunuh Changmin sekarang juga, jika saja tangan Yunho tak menghalanginya.

"Tunggulah Siwon ! redakan amarahmu ! kau tak akan bisa mengambil Kyuhyun dengan emosi seperti itu !" Ucap Yunho pelan. Sambil mencengkeram pundak Siwon yang hampir saja membuat persembunyian mereka terbongkar.

"Ta-tapi hyung .. !"

"Ingat, tujuan kita kemari. Jangan buat ini semua sia-sia hanya karena kau yang tak bisa mengontrol emosi !" ucap Yunho masih dengan setengah berbisik.

Namun sepertinya mereka harus belajar dulu jika mau bersembunyi dari Shim Changmin. Changmin bukannya tak tahu, namun ia hanya berpura-pura tak mengetahui keberadaan tiga namja di sekitarnya.

"Keluarlah kalian ! Jangan bersembunyi seperti tikus yang sedang kelaparan !" Seru Changmin tanpa membalikan badannya. Ia tersenyum karena salah satu kelinci percobaannya datang begitu cepat.

Akhirnya Yunho, Siwon dan Wu Fan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Amarah Siwon semakin memuncak ketika Changmin mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Berikan dia padaku !" Teriak Siwon dengan penuh amarah. Yunho hanya bisa menepuk pundak Siwon agar bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Yunho tahu jika Changmin hanya mau memanas-manasi Siwon agar terpancing ke dalam jebakannya.

"Berikan ? Kau dulu pernah bilang jika dia bukanlah sebuah barang ! namun lihatlah sekarang heumm, Kau memerintahku seolah aku telah mencuri barang berharga milikmu !" Ucap Changmin masih dengan mengusap wajah Kyuhyun, dan mencium tangannya.

"Kau !" Siwon mulai beranjak dari posisinya dan akan menyerang Changmin.

"Siwon tunggu !" lagi dan lagi Yunho menyuruhnya untuk tak gegabah.

"Oh oh, ternyata kau berpihak padanya saudaraku !" Changmin tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Siwon yang menegang.

"Saudara ?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap Yunho.

"Sepertinya ada yang berkhianat disini !" Sindir Changmin.

"Tak perlu kau dengar perkataan dia Choi Siwon, yang jelas disini tujuanku adalah membantumu mengambil Kyuhyun dari tangannya !" Jelas Yunho sambil menatap Changmin tajam.

Ok, Siwon merasa tak ada yang bisa dipercayai kini. Tak disangka jika orang yang satu-satunya menjadi sandaran untuk meminta pertolongan, tak bisa jujur padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, tak perlu kau pikirkan siapa aku Choi Siwon ! fokuslah pada Kyuhyun sekarang !" ucap Yunho yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Siwon yang terus memandangnya. Wu Fan hanya memperhatikan ketiga namja yang bersitegang tersebut sambil sekilas melirik sang Appa, mencoba mencari kesempatan mendekati ayahnya dan menjauhkannya dari Changmin.

Yunho yang memperhatikan sekitarnya, segera tersenyum ketika melihat Wu Fan. 'Sudah ku duga. Anak ini benar-benar bisa di andalkan.' Batin Yunho.'Sekarang masalahnya adalah bagaimana membuat Siwon mempercayainya dan mengendalikan emosinya untuk menghadapi Changmin.' Pikirnnya.

Yunho dan Siwon mengambil sikap siaga menyerang dengan memegang pedang mereka masing-masing yang bertengger di pinggang mereka. Yunho menghadap ke arah Wu Fan, dan seketika itu pula Wu Fan memandangnya. Yunho mengangguk seakan mengerti langkah yang akan dilakukan Wu Fan.

"Siwon kau siap !" ucap Yunho dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Siwon. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Yunho dan Siwon maju bersamaan.

"Hyaaaa !"

Changmin yang melihat permainan dimulai juga mencabut pedang di pinggangnya. Menangkis serangan dari kedua lawannya.

"Tring !"

"Tring !"

Bunyi pedang tak terelakan lagi, Changmin yang menghadapi dua musuh sekaligus selalu bersikap tenang dan datar, ia melawan Yunho dengan tangan kanan yang tak pernah ia gunakan selain memegang pedang sedangkan Siwon menyerangnya dari sebelah kiri.

Changmin tahu, jika yang perlu diwaspadai adalahYunho, karena mungkin Yunho bisa tahu titik kelemahannya namun Changmin masih ragu, apakah Yunho sudah tahu hal apa yang bisa membunuh ke kekalan bangsanya.

Yunho mengarahkan pedangnya ke jantung Changmin, namun dengan cepat pedang tersebut di tangkis oleh pedang yang di genggam Changmin, sementara Siwon yang berusaha melukai Changmin, dengan mudah pedang Siwon di tangkis dengan tangan kirinya. Seolah-oleh serangan Siwon hanya sebuah gigitan serangga.

Yunho secara gencar mencoba menggoreskan pedangnya di tubuh Changmin, sesekali ia kesulitan menyeimbangi pergerakan Changmin yang terlalu cepat baginya. Siwon Tak tinggal diam, jika serangan dari depan maupun samping bisa ia baca dengan mudah, Siwon mencoba menyerangnya melalui belakang.

"Hyaa !"

"Tring !"

"Tring !"

Lagi-lagi Changmin dengan mudah menangkisnya dengan satu tangannya, Yunho yang berusaha menekan pedang Changmin yang menekan pedangnya, tak bisa membantu Siwon yang kini mulai disiksa oleh Changmin.

Dengan tangan kosong Changmin memegang pedang Siwon, menariknya hingga si pemegang mendekat kepadanya. Changmin dengan mudah mematahkan tulang Siwon.

"Klek !"

"Arrrrgggggghhh !" Jerit Siwon merasakan tulang pergelangan tangannya patah, hingga pedang yang sedari tadi ia genggam terjatuh seketika ke tanah. Siwon Tak bisa mengerakan tangan kanannya. Yunho yang melihatnya, segera melayangkan pukulan dengan tangannya yang bebas, namun sekali lagi Changmin masih bisa menghindar.

Changmin menarik baju Siwon dan mencekik lehernya, hingga kaki Siwon tak berpijak ditanah.

"Arggg ! Ukhh ! Le..pas !" Ucap Siwon berusaha melepas tangan Changmin yang begitu kuat di lehernya, Tak dihiraukan rasa sakit pada tangan kanannya yang patah. Siwon mencoba membuka cengkeraman tangan Changmin dilehernya.

Yunho yang mulai naik darah melihat Siwon tersakiti, segera mengambil pedang lainnya yang terdapat di pinggangnya, sehingga kini Yunho menyerang Changmin dengan pedang yang berada di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya masih menekan pergerakan pedang Changmin yang berusaha menusuk lehernya.

Dengan sigap Changmin menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya yang digunakan untuk mencekik Siwon, setelah melemparkan Siwon ke sembarang arah hingga kepala Siwon membentur dinding gua.

"Tring !"

"Tring !"

Kini pertarungan pun menjadi satu lawan satu. Yunho bertekad untuk mengalahkan Changmin agar bisa mengakhiri ini semua. Siwon yang terkapar di tanah berusaha untuk bangkit. Ia berusaha mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia sedikit merangkak agar bisa menggapai pedangnya.

Sementara Wu Fan yang sibuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, tak bisa menahan gemetar ditubuhnya yang melihat luka Siwon, ingin ia berlari membantu Siwon. Namun yang diperlukan Siwon saat ini bukanlah bantuan untuk dirinya, melainkan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari Changmin.

"Appa ! hiks cepat bangun ! hiks !"

Isakan demi isakan keluar dari mulut namja berhati dingin tersebut, baru kali ini ia berada pada situasi setegang ini. Karena masih tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun Wu Fan mencoba mengangkat Kyuhyun ke punggungnya untuk dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman. Setidaknya ia tak akan terkena serangan akibat perkelahian yang berlangsung panas tersebut.

Wu Fan mendudukan Kyuhyun dan bersandar di sebuah batu besar di dalam gua, sambil terus menepuk pipi sang ayah. Berharap sang ayah membuka matanya.

"Appa, aku mohon bangunlah ! hiks." Wu Fan takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya.

Sementara kondisi Yunho tak jauh beda menegangkannya, sudah beberapa kali Yunho mencoba menyerang Changmin, namun dengan cepat ia bisa menghindarinya. Tak dihiraukan luka sayatan pedang Changmin diperutnya, akibat serangan balik Changmin.

"Tring !"

"Tring !"

Yunho masih bertahan di tengah rasa sakit yang mendera perutnya. Darah biru pun tak henti-hentinya merembes (?) dari balik pakaiannya.

"Hosh..Hosh... hosh !" hela nafas Yunho setelah hampir satu jam bertarung tanpa hentinya.

"Kau memang hebat saudaraku !" kagum Changmin pada Yunho yang mampu bertahan hingga selama ini. Karena tak ada yang bisa bertahan bahkan 20 menit pun ketika bertarung dengan Changmin.

Kini Yunho tersungkur ke tanah akibat tendangan Changmin yang sangat keras ketika kedua tangan mereka sibuk menahan pedang masing-masing. Hampir saja Yunho berhasil menggoreskan pedangnya ke lengan Changmin. Namun Changmin terlebih dahulu menendang perutnya hingga Yunho tersungkur ke tanah. Perut Yunho terasa lebih sakit, setelah menerima tendangan Changmin dan juga sayatan yang sudah diterimnya tadi.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku !" Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap darah disudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Changmin ketika menghindari serangannya. Yunho mengerti tatapan mata Changmin yang memandangnya rendah. Dan Yunho tak suka itu.

Siwon yang masih mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya yang ia tancapkan di tanah, mengerang kesal. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengalahkan Changmin sementara dirinya dan Yunho sudah terluka sedemikian rupa, sementara Changmin tak tergores sama sekali oleh pedang mereka.

Changmin seolah bisa membaca setiap pergerakannya, dan mempunyai mata di segala arah. Sudah berkali-kali Siwon mencoba menyerang Changmin dari sudut yang berbeda namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Lihatlah kalian ! kalian sungguh indah ! perpaduan darah yang sempurna ! Ha Ha ha !"

Tawa Changmin yang melihat musuhnya sudah dihiasi darah yang berwana-warni. (#plakkk maksudnya merah dan biru XD biru untuk Yunho dan merah untuk Siwon.)

"Diam kau !" Geram Siwon memotong tawa Changmin.

"Mau apa lagi kalian ! Lihatlah keadaan kalian sekarang, Lebih baik kalian menyembah kepadaku dan akan kulepaskan kalian !" Ucap Changmin sambil menyunggingkan seringgaiannya.

"Kau, jangan harap Changmin-ssi !" Ucap Siwon sambil menatap Changmin tajam.

"Ha ha ha ! Aku suka tatapun itu yang seolah ingin membunuh !" Jawab Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"Kau !" Ucap Siwon sambil berlari ke arah Changmin mencoba menyerangnya lagi, tak dihiraukan tangan kanannya yang patah, dan rasa sakit di kepalanya akibat terbentur dinding gua tadi. Siwon berlari menuju ke arah Changmin yang berdiri di dekat Yunho namun….

Brukkk

Tubuhnya terjatuh tanpa sebab yang jelas. Usia telah memangilnya sekali lagi.

"Heumm, sepertinya sudah waktunya ya !" Ucap Changmin yang mengetahui kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Bagaiman jika aku membantumu mempercepat takdirmu ?"Lanjutnya lagi. Kini Changmin berjalan ke arah Siwon yang tersungkur ke tanah.

'Ukhh sial, sepertinya goresan pedangnya mengenai organ tubuhku !' batin Yunho. Ingin rasanya Yunho berlari menyelamatkan Siwon. Namun kondisinya tak memungkinkan, jangankan untuk berlari, berdiri saja Yunho merasa tak kuat akibat luka di perutnya.

Siwon mencoba terbangun, Siwon mencoba berdiri, namun tetap saja gagal. Sementara Changmin semakin mendekat. Hingga…

"Berterima kasihlah padaku Choi Siwon !"

JLEP

"Arrrrggggghhhh !" teriak Siwon setelah Changmin berhasil menembus perut Siwon. Dan segera mecabut pedangnya setelah berhasil menorehkan hiasan (?) pada tubuh Siwon. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyuhyun yang merasakan jerit kepiluan orang yang disayanginya mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Wu …Fa—n !" Ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat sang putra menangis dihadapannya. Namun setelah memanggil nama anaknya tersebut Kyuhyun mendengar jeritan Siwon. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara.

Deg

"ANDWEEE !"

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon ditusuk oleh Changmin. Wu fan yang melihatnya pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Namun ketika ia hendak berlari menghampiri Siwon, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan berlari mendahuluinya.

Kyuhyun tak menyadari jika kini ia berlari ke arah Siwon, karena selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah berlari. Ia terlalu lemah untuk sekedar melangkah kan kakinya dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun segera menangkap tubuh Siwon yang hampir terjatuh ke tanah.

Greppp

Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap tubuh sang kesatria yang tak sadarkan diri. Memegang perut sang kesatria yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Wonnie aku mohon buka matamu hiks, Wonnie hiks !" tangis Kyuhyun sambil mendekap erat tubuh Siwon sambil sesekali memanggil namanya agar Siwon membuka matanya.

Entahlah Kyuhyun merasa seakan dunianya berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Matanya memanas hingga butiran-butiran air mata keluar dengan sendirinya. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dan paru-parunya seakan tercekat tak mendapat oksigen di sekelilingnya. Tenaga yang ia gunakan untuk menguncang tubuh Siwon seakan menguar seketika.

Butiran-butiran air mata Kyuhyun terjatuh mengenai pedang Siwon yang berada di genggaman tangan Siwon. Pedang yang masih berkilau tersebut, turut menyaksikan pemandangan yang menyakitkan, dimana kini terpantul wajah cantik sang raja yang menangis sesenggukan yang terus mencoba membangunkan sang pemilik pedang.

"Hiks.. bangun ! aku hikss mohon !" masih dengan tangisan menyayat Kyuhyun. Wu Fan yang sudah berada di depannya. Membantu menenangkan Appa nya.

"Appa.. hiks !" Wu Fan tak tahu kenapa lidahnya tak mau bekerja sesuai perintah otaknya. Ia tak bisa melontarkan perkataan yang ingin diucapkannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, hingga tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Oh, mengharukan ! **Seharuskan kalian tak menunjukan kelemahan kalian sebagai seorang pria !" **Ucap Changmin menikmati pemandangan yang mengharukan di hadapannya. Namun tidak bagi Changmin.

DEG

'Kata-kata itu !' batin Yunho yang baru menyadari maksud perkataan Changmin.

"_**Kelemahan dimana kau merasa rendah, sedih, terluka atau apapun itu hingga kau menunjukan sesuatu yang bisa membunuh nyawamu sendiri !"**_

'Akankah jika itu jawabannya ?' ….

**The End…**

Opsss salah

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

Hollaaaa I'm back ^^

Final Chapter I'll post this week too. Don't worry ok. I know, this story is so boring.

I realize it.:(

Anyway, There's "Ehem" again in Final Chapter XD.

What do u think about this ? Siwon's died or Not ?

And what is the weakness of Gyokuto ?#evilsmirk

**Thank You So Much to Reviewers **

**Kansahamnida #Bow**


	11. Chapter 10 : Eternal Love

.  
**Main Chast : Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Others : Shim Changmin, Wu Yi Fan and Jung Yunho**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, TYPO(es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, membingungkan, dll**

**Note : Cerita ini diambil dari Komik Taeko Tonami.**

**.**

**Chapter 10 : The Final Chapter**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

* * *

**~~oOo~~Blood Of Judgement~~oOo~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, mengharukan ! **Seharuskan kalian tak menunjukan kelemahan kalian sebagai seorang pria !" **Ucap Changmin menikmati pemandangan yang mengharukan di hadapannya. Namun tidak bagi Changmin.

DEG

'Kata-kata itu !' batin Yunho yang baru menyadari maksud perkataan Changmin.

"_**Kelemahan dimana kau merasa rendah, sedih, terluka atau apapun itu hingga kau menunjukan sesuatu yang bisa membunuh nyawamu sendiri !"**_

'Akankah jika itu jawabannya ?' batin Yunho.

Yunho mulai bangun dari posisinya. Ia berusaha menyangkal jika kini ia sedang terluka. Tak ia rasakan pula sakit yang mendera perutnya ketika mencoba bergerak dari posisinya.

Yunho mulai memasang sikap siaga kembali. Ia mengarahkan pedangnya pada Changmin. Namun tujuan kali ini bukan menyerang ataupun melukai Changmin, melainkan mendekati tubuh Siwon yang terkapar di tanah.

"Hyaaa !"

Mendengar teriakan dari arah belakang, Changmin langsung memutar tubuhnya. Menangkis kembali pedang Yunho hingga terpental ke sembarang arah. Yunho meringis sakit pada tangan kanannya akibat benturan pedang Changmin yang cukup keras menangkis serangannya.

Tak ia hiraukan kembali rasa sakitnya kini. Yunho melangkah mundur ketika Changmin semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya memutar sambil memegang pedang yang berada di tangan kirinya. Karena Yunho sudah tahu jika Changmin akan mudah menangkis serangannya kembali.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang suadaraku ?" Ucap Changmin sambil mengikuti langkah Yunho yang mencoba menghindar sekaligus menyerang secara bersamaan. Melihat di tangan Yunho masih terdapat sebuah pedang lagi.

"Mencoba menghalangimu !" jawab Yunho dingin sambil terus menatap Changmin tajam. Pikirannya pun tak kalah kalutnya kini. Yunho harus bisa secepatnya menyelamatkan Siwon. Dan hanya asumsi 'itu'lah yang menjadi harapan satu-satunya.

Yunho terus melangkah hingga posisi mereka berlawanan. Dimana Yunho sekarang berada di dekat Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk Siwon. Sementara Changmin berada di posisi Yunho awal tadi.

"Menghalangiku ? Ha Ha Ha !" tawa Changmin mendengar perkataan Yunho yang terdengar menggelikan.

"Bagaimana caramu heum, bahkan menghalangi temanmu yang sedang bertaruh nyawa saja kau tidak bisa. !" lanjut Changmin.

"Ahjussi !" ucap Wu Fan yang seolah bertanya 'apa yang harus aku lakukan?'.

"Bergabunglah sekarang Wu Yi Fan !" Jawab Yunho yang mengerti akan maksud Wu Fan. Sementara Wu Fan tersenyum, bisa membantu orang yang sudah dikaguminya kini.

Wu Fan memang bisa menggunakan pedang setelah di latih oleh Yunho secara kilat selama masa perjalanan. Karena Wu Fan bersikukuh untuk bisa membantu nantinya. Akhirnya Yunho pun bersedia melatihnya. Toh, tak ada ruginya melatih anak yang cerdas seperti Wu Fan.

Wu Fan mengambil pedang dari genggaman tangan Siwon, melangkah menuju Yunho dan berdiri di sampingnya, mengacungkan pedang milik Siwon dan mengatur posisi siaga.

"Oh, ternyata kau bisa bertarung juga Produk Gagal !" ucap Changmin dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Terima kasih telah menciptakanku Changmin-ssi !" balas Wu Fan dengan santai tanpa menaikan nada suaranya sedikitpun.

'Anak ini !' batin Yunho. Ia tersenyum akan tindakan Wu Fan yang sama sekali tak terpancing emosinya. Mungkin jika Siwon tak ambruk tadi, mereka bisa menyerang Changmin seperti formasi yang sudah direncanakan oleh Yunho. Namun apa boleh buat, masa depan tak ada yang tahu bukan. Begitu pula Yunho yang tak tahu jika rencananya akan tak berguna sama sekali.

Changmin cukup terkejut dengan pengendalian emosi Wu Fan. Anak Kyuhyun yang ia katakan sebagai Produk gagal, ternyata tak bisa ia remehkan.

"Wu Fan !" teriak Yunho sambil berlari menyerang Changmin yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wu Fan yang mengerti maksud Yunho segera ikut menyerang.

Kini pertarungan dua lawan satu terjadi kembali. Tujuan utama Yunho bukan untuk melukai Changmin sekarang, karena hal terpenting adalah memberikan ruang pada Wu Fan agar bisa melukai Changmin dengan pedang milik Siwon.

Yunho berhasil menahan tangan kiri Changmin sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menahan pedang Changmin yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. Matanya sibuk mengawasi pergerakan anggota tubuh Changmin yang lain seperti kakinya, yang mungkin saja akan menendangnya kembali, dan berusaha agar ia tak kabur menggunakan sihirnya.

"Wu Fan cepat !" Ucap Yunho yang memberi tanda agar Wu Fan segera menyerang Changmin yang bisa ditahan pergerakannya oleh Yunho.

"Hahaha, kau kira benda besi seperti itu bisa membuatku mati?" Tawa Changmin. Maka Changmin yang hendak menghindar ataupun kabur dengan sihir yang ia punya, segera ia urungkan. Changmin ingin membuktikan jika dirinya tak akan mati hanya dengan benda tajam yang terbuat dari besi tersebut.

**JLEP**

"Bagus nak !" Ucap Yunho dan tersenyum pada Wu Fan. Dan melepas jeratannya pada tubuh Changmin.

"Sudah ku bilang kan benda seperti ini tak mampu membu_.!" Ucapan Changmin terhenti seketika, ketika ia merasakan seluruh darahnya seperti terkoyak di dalam tubuhnya, sel-sel dalam tubuhnya seakan mati hingga tak bisa merasakan pergerakan apapun dari neuron otaknya. Kulitnya seperti terbakar, dan menyusut hingga seperti lelaki tua yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau_!" Ucap Changmin tersendat ketika memanggil Yunho.

"Bagaimana Shim Changmin, Oh atau lebih tepatnya aku panggil saudara ?" Jawab Yunho sambil tertawa penuh arti 'puas' akan pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Kau! Tak akan pernah ku maafkan Argggg !" geram Changmin sambil menahan sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, Aku berterima kasih sekali padamu, mungkin jika bukan karena ucapanmu aku tak akan tahu kelemahan bangsaku sendiri !" Yunho tersenyum dan mendekati Changmin yang mulai ambruk. Wajah tampannya kini terlihat seperti kakek-kakek, mungkin seperti inilah wajah bangsa _Gyokuto_ yang sesungguhnya jika mereka tak memiliki kelebihan umur pada pada diri mereka.

"_**Oh, mengharukan ! Seharusnya kalian tak menunjukan kelemahan kalian sebagai seorang pria !"**_

Changmin baru ingat jika secara tidak langsung ia telah mengatakan kelemahannya sendiri. Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bersenang-senang bermain dalam pertarungan hingga secara tak sengaja mengatakan kelemahan bangsanya yang sudah ia simpan selama ratusan tahun.

"Darah yang kental akan menjadi tak kental kembali jika darah tersebut tercampur dengan air. Aku baru mengerti sekarang. Kenapa bangsa kita tak diperbolehkan menunjukan kelemahan, menunjukan sisi kerapuhan kita, ataupun air mata. !" Yunho menghela nafas sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Karena dengan menunjukan kelemahan kita sama saja kita membiarkan orang lain membunuh kita. Karena kita sendiri yang tak mampu menyembunyikan kelemahan. Dan aku tahu jika air mata adalah kuncinya… !" LanjutYunho sambil mencabut pedang Siwon yang menancap di tubuh Changmin.

**Sreeettt**

"Arrrggghhh !" Jerit Changmin kesakitan merasakan pedang yang menusuk jantungnya di cabut secara kasar.

"Air mata yang sama sekali tak berwarna, lambang dari kesucian, tak memihak berbagai warna dalam sisi kehidupan, keluar karena sebuah ketulusan, pengobarnan serta cinta. Air mata mungkin hanya merupakan sebuah cairan, namun di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kekuatan….. bangsa _Gyokuto_ yang angkuh, merasa bangga akan kekuatan dan bisa hidup kekal, namun sesungguhnya mereka begitu rapuh, tak kenal apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang, serta apa itu perasaan." Ucap Yunho sambil terus memandang Changmin yang kesakitan.

"Jangan bi_ca_ra, ukghh, seolah-olah kau tau segalanya..!" Ucap Changmin memegang dadanya yang tengah mengucurkan darah yang sangat deras (?).

"Aku memang tidak tahu pastinya. Namun bisa aku simpulkan jika bangsa _Gyokuto_ sebenarnya tidak ada. Kita sebenarnya adalah sama, manusia yang mempunyai darah merah. Namun mungkin ada seorang manusia yang menjual dirinya ke gelapan untuk membuatnya kekal sehingga harus mengorbankan darahnya. Semua akan berubah, darah, usia, kekuatan, sihir, dsb. Namun ada satu hal yang tak bisa dan tak pernah bisa dirubah sebagai seorang manusia pada umumnya. Dan itu adalah air mata." Terang Yunho lagi.

"Kau me _ mang ukghh, he_ bat ! Aarrrghhhhhhhh !" teriak terakhir dari Changmin sebelum seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu, dan hilang terbawa angin yang berhembus.

"A- ahjussi !" Tanya Wu Fan yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pertunjukan di hadapannya.

"Ya, kau benar Wu Fan !" Ucap Yunho yang bisa menangkap pertanyaan Wu Fan.

Wu Fan memang sedikit bingung karena tusukannya bisa melukai Changmin. Dan benar saja, dugaannya ternyata benar, setelah mendengar percakapan Yunho dan Changmin. Jika bangsa _Gyokuto_ lemah akan air mata. Mungkin secara tak sadar jika pedang Siwon yang dipakainya tadi sudah dilumuri cairan bening dan suci dari sang Appa yang terus menangis hingga terjatuh di pedang sang kesatria yang tergolek lemah tersebut.

"Hiks… Hiks.. !" Kyuhyun masih terus menangis. Tak ia hiraukan keributan di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam dunianya. Berharap tangisan pilunya bisa membangunkan sang kesatria.

.

**Seharusnya kukatakan lebih awal... **

**andai lebih cepat melepasmu... **

**tak perlu menyusahkanmu seperti ini... tapi... aku.. tak tahu bagaimana melepasmu...**

.

Yunho dan Wu Fan yang terlena (#plakk bahasanya XD #abaikan) akan pembicaraan dengan Changmin segera berlari menghampiri Siwon yang terkapar di tanah, setelah mendengar isakan Kyuhyun.

Yunho segera memeriksa denyut nadi Siwon. Di leher serta dipergelangan tangannya berulang-ulang demi memastikan jika dugaannya salah. Wu Fan yang melihat ekspresi Yunho dan mencurigai tindakannya, segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. Memberikan kekuatan jika dugaan Wu Fan ternyata benar.

"Kyu … !" Yunho sekarang tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Mulutnya seakan terkunci setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu sedih.

"Tolong hikss, se- hiks lamatkan Siwon !" Ucap Kyuhyun menanggapi panggilan Yunho.

"Ak-aku !... Mianhae !" Jawab Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak hiks, tolong katakan hiks jika kau sedang bercanda !" Kyuhyun masih mengingkari maksud dari ucapan Yunho. Kyuhyun benar, jika Siwon tak akan mati semudah itu, meninggalkannya sendiri, itu sama sekali tak sesuai dengan janji Siwonnya dulu.

"Appa !" Wu Fan hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Kyuhyun, sambil menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Ayo kita pulang ! hiks dan bawalah Siwon ! Kita akan mengobatinya !" Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan kukuh membenarkan pemikirannya jika Siwonnya tidak meninggal.

"Kyu, aku mohon. Jangan seperti ini !" Ucap Yunho sekali lagi. Ia juga sedih, namun Yunho bisa menutupi kesedihannya dengan mudah. Jika sekarang ia juga terlarut akan suasana, siapa yang akan memembantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri kembali.

"Tidak, Siwon masih hidup Hahaha. Yah, Siwon masih hidup, Aku yakin itu !" Tawa Kyuhyun sambil menguncang tubuh Siwon.

"Kyu AKU BILANG HENTIKAN !" teriak Yunho menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Yunho tak tahu cara agar membuat sang raja kembali ke dunia nyata dan bisa menerima kenyataan.

Wu Fan sedikit terkejut akan teriakan Yunho. Namun ia membenarkannya, yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah menerima kenyataan bahwa sang kesatria sudah tiada.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang tak pernah dibentak selama hidupya, sangat terkejut mendengar teriakan Yunho yang ditujukan untuknya. Tatapan matanya meredup, isakannya menghilang dan hanya digantikan oleh derai air mata yang kian menetes deras dari mata indahnya.

Brukkk

Kyuhyun akhirnya jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Wu Fan. Mungkin ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang begitu pahit hingga sulit untuk ia telan(?).

.

**Benih harapan dari genggaman tangan**

**mengikuti jalan ke segala penjuru**

**dan... kukorbankan semuanya**

**demi sesuatu yang akhirnya bisa kudapatkan**

**itulah alasan yang kupilih**

**hal yang harus kucapai dalam hidup**

**harapan yang tak dapat dibuang**

**itukah yang paling kau harapkan?**

.

**~ O0O~ Blood Of Judgement ~ O0O~**

.

.

.

**20 Tahun kemudian ….. **

"Kyu kemarilah !" ucap seorang namja tampan yang berlari menuju ke hamparan padang rumput di hadapannya.

"Won, tunggu ! Aku tak bisa berlari !" ucap namja yang dipanggil Kyu tadi, atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun, ia berjalan cepat menghampiri namja yang sudah berada di jauh di depannya.

"Aish, kau manja sekali _Beautiful King_ !" ucap namja yang dipanggil Won sambil berbalik dan berlari menuju Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya.

**Hap**

Dengan satu kali hentakan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun di pundaknya dan berlari ke arah padang rumput di hadapannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menuruti semua kelakuan namja yang dicintainya kini, sambil terus tersenyum tanpa perduli jika ia akan dikatakan gila. Ya, memang dia sudah gila, gila karena cinta XD

"Lihatlah ini indah kan ?" Tanya namja yang di panggil Won tadi setelah mendudukan Kyuhyun dan dirinya dihamparan rumput dengan pemandangan gunung-gunung serta beberapa bukit-bukit yang mengelilingi safana tersebut.

"Ini memang sungguh indah ! terima kasih !" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa melihat namja di sampingnya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan indah yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Namja di samping Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dengan beralaskan rerumputan hijau di sekelilingnya, ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Kyuhyun bebaring di sebelahnya.

"S-Siwon !" ucap Kyuhyun terbata ketika mendadak di paksa rebahan di samping namja yang sangat di cintainya.

"Ssssttt, diamlah aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan indah milikku !" ucap namja yang di panggil Siwon oleh Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau malah menatapku ?" bisa dirasakan Kyuhyun jika wajahnya kini mulai mamanas melihat Siwon yang terus menatapnya lekat tanpa berkedip sedetik pun.

"Karena keindahanku yang sesungguhnya ada pada dirimu !" Kyuhyun semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya hingga ia menoleh ke arah lain agar Siwon tak bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu eoh? **Tak ada yang seindah dirimu di dunia ini meski dunia memberiku surga,** Tak ada yang ingin aku lihat di dunia ini jika tidak ada dirimu !" ucap Siwon sambil menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar menghadapnya kembali. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menutupi kegugupannya.

"Karena kaulah duniaku, keindahanku yang sesungguhnya, hidupku serta nyawaku." Ucap Siwon sambil mengecup kening Kyuhyun lama.

Tanpa mereka sadari jika ada dua namja yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Selamat Ahjussi !" ucap Wu Fan.

"Tidak Wu Fan bukan aku yang menciptakan _Byakuto_ tersebut."

"Aku tahu, tapi mungkin tanpa bantuanmu, Appa akan terus terpuruk setelah meninggalnya Siwon !"

"Ya, aku tahu. Mungkin ada maksud lain dari Changmin yang mencampurkan darah Siwon dan darah Kyuhyun hingga percobaannya berhasil !"

"Maksudmu Ahjussi ?"

"Entahlah dugaanku benar atau tidak ! Aku rasa Changmin hanya ingin melindungi Kyuhyun. Ketika Siwon sudah tak ada lagi.!" Jawab Yunho.

'Karena dia pasti sudah tahu jika Siwon tak akan pernah mau melawan takdirnya mati termakan usia. Maka dia membuat _Byakuto_ dari darah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.'batin Yunho.

Memang Siwon sang kesatria kerajaan Castral sudah tiada, menimbulkan sejuta luka untuk namja yang ditinggalkannya. Namun dengan kehadiran _Byakuto_ yang diberi nama Siwon oleh Kyuhyun, nama yang sama dengan Kestarianya yang telah tiada, nampak menghidupkan kembali hati sang Raja Castral yang ikut mati bersama sang kesatria.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

"_Sebegitu berartikah Kyu, kesatriamu ?" Tanya Changmin pada sosok namja cantik yang sedang terpejam. _

"_Jangan khawatir, Aku akan membantumu ! Melihat perjuangannya selama ini mungkin percobaanku akan berhasil." Monolog Changmin sambil menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun lembut. _

_**Jika menggukana darah orang yang memiliki tekad kuat adalah syarat utama untuk melahirkan Byakuto. Tak ada salahnya menguji darah orang itu juga. **__(Chapter 5) _

"_Mungkin jika percobaanku berhasil. Maka hal ini akan menjadi sejarah bagi bangsa Gyokuto. Dan mungkin pula aku juga tak akan menikmati keberhasilanku…" Ucap Changmin kembali kemudian beranjak mengambil sample darah Siwon yang sudah ia simpan sejak menghilangkan ingatannya ketika diserang perampok dulu. (still Chapter 5) _

"_Berbahagialah Kyu, untuk selamanya. !" Changmin tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan percobaannya._

**Flash Back Off**

.

.

.

Siwon yang masih menatap Kyuhyun intens, berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya hingga nafas mereka saling beradu, Siwon memiringkan badannya, meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir ramnum tersebut. Namun ….

"Ahcihh !" Kyuhyun tiba –tiba bersin mengakibatkan hujan deras di wajah Siwon. Padahal langit begitu cerah XD.

"Mian !" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap wajah Siwon yang terkena semprotan 'hujan' darinya.

"Tak apa, lebih baik kita ke dalam! Aku tak mau jika kau sakit, Majesty !" Entahlah Siwon merasa pernah memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Majesty'. Sejak terlahir kembali, Siwon langsung jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Seperti ia sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak lama. Dan ternyata benar dugaannya, jika ia terlahir di dunia ini kembali. Setelah mendengar setiap penjelasan Yunho, serta perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, dengan cepat ia bisa sampai ke rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya rumah Yunho. Dengan kekuatan sihirnya ia bisa kemanapun dan berada di manapun. Bukankah Siwon yang sekarang adalah seorang _Byakuto_ ?

Angin mulai mengitari tubuh Siwon. Berhembus dengan pelan hingga menjadi cepat dan setelah itu tubuh Siwon yang sedang menggendong Kyuhyun hilang tertelan oleh angin tersebut.

**Wushhh**

Angin tersebut memindahkan Siwon ke tempat yang lain, dimana lagi jika bukan di kamar, untuk membaringkan sang raja tercinta supaya tidak sakit karena terkena angin luar.

"Istirahatlah ! Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau terpejam !" ucap Siwon sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidur, namun entahlah, matanya tak bisa terpejam. Kyuhyun ingin merasakan kembali rasanya bercinta seperti 20 tahun silam. Kyuhyun merindukannya. Namun Kyuhyun tak mampu mengatakannya kepada Siwon yang sekarang. Siwon yang menjadi _Byakuto_.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa terpejam heumm ?" tanya Siwon yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Kyuhyun. Menikmati sentuhan yang seolah menjadi candu baginya.

Siwon cukup lama mencium kening Kyuhyun menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuknya. Ketika Siwon akan mengakhiri ciumannya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraih kedua pundak Siwon seolah tak memperbolehkan Siwon melepas ciumannya.

Siwon yang mengerti hanya bisa menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Bahkan hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kau kenapa heumm?" Tanya Siwon dan lagi-lagi hanya di jawab gelengan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun ragu untuk mengatakannya. Meski ia begitu menginginkan Siwon sekarang, namun sungguh Kyuhyun tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

Siwon yang begitu mengaggumi keindahan 'dunianya' dalam jarak sedekat ini pun terasa terhipnotis oleh mata caramel namja yang menatapnya lekat sekarang.

Siwon beranjak dari posisinya hingga kini ia berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Entah siapa yang memulai namun bibir mereka kini hampir bertemu, Kyuhyun pun menutup kedua matanya.

**Chupp**

Dan sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka saling bertautan. Hanya menempel saja, namun Kyuhyun yang seolah belajar dari pengalamannya mencoba melumat bibir bawah Siwon.

Siwon terbelalak mendapat reaksi yang sangat tak bisa dipercayainya. Tak ingin Kyuhyun bermain solo, Siwon pun juga ikut melumat bibir atas Kyuhyun. Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain. Hingga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya.

Entah benar atau tidak jika Siwon seakan pernah merasakan adegan seperti ini. Mungkin ketika ia masih menjadi manusia ia pernah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Seolah tak mau membuang kesempatan, Siwon akhirnya memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun.

"Eunghhh !" Desahan pertama dari Kyuhyun pun akhirnya keluar di tenggah ciuman panas mereka.

Mendengar itu membuat Siwon seakan hilang akal sehat, pikirannya hanya di penuhi nafsu. Namun selalu ia hilangkan pikiran kotornya tersebut. Karena ia tak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di tengkuk Siwon semakin menekan tengkuk Siwon agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Siwon pun akhirnya terlena. Tak bisa ia bendung lagi nafsu yang sudah merasukinya, hingga kini ia semakin ganas menjelajahi gua hangat milik Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun ia arahkan ke perut Siwon dan ingin membuka bajunya, Siwon pun tak kalah tanggapnya, kini Siwon juga ikut melepas baju Kyuhyun. Sehingga mereka saling melepas baju lawan mereka masing-masing. Membuang ke sembarang arah, hingga tubuh mereka _naked_.

Siwon sedikit terkejut akan luka di sekujut tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun ia tak merasa jijik sedikitpun. Meski ada rasa sesak ketika melihatnya. Siwon menjilat setiap luka sayatan di tubuh Kyuhyun. Dada, leher, perut, lengan, semuanya yang terlihat oleh mata Siwon.

"Eunghhh Wonnie !"

Siwon yang mendengar nama panggilan sayang dari Kyuhyun untuknya, semakin bersemangat menjelajahi tubuh Kyuhyun, Tak hanya menjilat namun juga sedikit menghisapnya hingga timbul bercak merah di tubuh pucat Kyuhyun.

"_Perfect_ !" Siwon tersenyum setelah menjelajahi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Kini perasaan sakit akan melihat luka sayatan di tubuh Kyuhyun menguar seketika. Hey, bukankah Siwon yang sekarang adalah _Byakuto_ yang memiliki kemampuan sihir. Dan bisa dibayangkan juga jika Siwon sama seperti Changmin.

Luka di tubuh Kyuhyun hilang tak berbekas sama sekali. Dan hanya menampilkan tubuh ramping serta kulit pucat dengan bercak merah yang terlihat begitu menggoda untuknya.

"Gomawo !" Ucap Kyuhyun. Yah, Kyuhyun tahu jika Siwon ingin menghilangkan luka sayatannya sendiri akibat menanam tanaman obat keabadian. Tak ada kata lain yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan selain kata terima kasih. Karena sesungguhnya memang Kyuhyun tak pandai mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Siwon yang berada di atasnya tersenyum dengan indahnya.

"Jadikan aku milikmu sekali lagi !" ucap Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat Siwon mematung melihat tubuh _naked_ nya.

"K-kau yakin ?" jawab Siwon.

"Emm !" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan tangannya di leher Siwon.

"Aku janji tak akan menyakitimu !" ucap Siwon kembali sambil meraba atau lebih tepatnya mengusap setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu !" Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Maka dengan hati-hati ia arahkan mulutnya di depan junior Kyuhyun, merabanya, kemudian memberikan pijatan-pijatan kecil dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eungg Wonn Ahhhh !" desah Kyuhyun ditengah tengah kenikmatannya yang dilakukan oleh Siwon. Jika mulut Siwon memanjakan juniornya, maka tangan Siwon memanjakan _nipple_ serta meremas _butt_ nya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut akan perlakuan _Byakuto_ Siwon. Siwon yang manusia dulu tak pernah melakukan ini, memasukan junior ke mulut? Sungguh Kyuhyun tak bisa memepercayainya.

"Wonniehhhh eummm ahh~!" Kyuhyun mengeliat ketika tiga titik sensitifnya merespon perlakuan Siwon.

Siwon merasa jika 'lolipop' di mulutnya semakin membesar, mungkin sang raja akan mencapai klimaks nya.

"Wonnnn akhhhh !" Tak menunggu lebih lama, kini Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yang meledak di mulutnya. Namun Siwon tahu apa itu dan hanya bisa menelannya tanpa ada rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Kau sungguh indah _Majesty_ !" Ucap Siwon setelah menelan cairan kenikmatan sang Raja. Siwon mengusap dagunya yang terkena leleran cairan sang raja dengan punggung tangannya.

Seolah tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Siwon mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun hingga melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Bersiaplah _My King_ !" seringgai Siwon sambil memperhatikan wajah indah Kyuhyun yang tersipu malu.

Siwon melumuri juniornya dengan cairan Kyuhyun yang tadi keluar dari mulutnya karena tak siap menerima ledakan yang lumayan besar. Kemudian mengarahkannya ke lubang yang sudah berkedut di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, ia menggenggam cukup kuat pakaian yang dibuang Siwon di sampingnya, menyiapkan dirinya untuk merasakan sakit dan nikmat untuk ke dua kalinya. Dan…..

**JLEP**

Junior Siwon bersarang ke dalam hole sempit sang Raja sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan setelah merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan panjang menerobos hole nya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Bergeraklah Wonniehhh ahhhh !"

Dengan senang hati, Siwon mengerakan juniornya. Dengan pelan namun tajam (?).

"Eung, eung, ter_ rus ahhh~ Won!"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Siwon menuruti kemauan rajanya. Atau kini bisa disebut dengan kekasihnya. Ia menghentakan junior nya hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun. Tangannya pun tak berhenti memanjakan little junior milik sang raja, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah sambil menangkup wajah kekasihnya meminta sebuah ciuman di tenggah-tenggah kenikmatannya.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Wonnieh !" desah Kyuhyun setelah melepas pagutannya. karena kebutuhannya akan oksigen.

Slurp

Slurp

Siwon mulai menghisap leleran saliva yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun akibat ciuman panas tadi.

"Kau sungguh sempurna _My King_ !" Siwon kembali menghentakan junior nya namun kini ia lakukan dengan cukup keras hingga Kyuhyun merasakan sakit bercampur dengan kenikmatan.

"Argggg, Won ahhhhh nieeehhhh !"

Tangan yang dari tadi terus memanjakan 'little' king, ia arahkan untuk memanjakan nipple yang sedari tadi dilupakannya.

"Wonnn ahhhh, ak_ ahhhh eunggg ku keeuhhh arrrrrr !" Tak kuat Kyuhyun ketika harus menahan sesuatu yang akan menyembur dari 'milik'nya untuk kedua kalinya. Karena merasakan kenikmatan depan dan belakang area sensitifnya di tambah lagi usapan atau sentuhan tangan handal Siwon yang terus memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan nikmat di tubuhnya.

"Ber_sa_ma.. Ma-jes-ty !" Ucap Siwon yang juga akan mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya. Entahlah hole Kyuhyun sangat nikmat memanjakan juniornya, ataukah ia sendiri yang terlalu semangat, hingga tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk klimaks pertama kalinya.

Crot ..

Akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya. Kaki Kyuhyunpun yang tergantung di pinggang Siwon terjatuh karena merasa lemas. Siwon mendekap Kyuhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Membalikan posisi mereka hingga mereka tidur saling berhadapan dalam posisi menyamping.

"Istirahatlah _Majesty _! aku akan menjagamu !"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dalam tidurnya, ia begitu lelah. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya namun tenaga Siwon kali ini sungguh berbeda dalam memanjakan tubuhnya. (ya iyalah kan sekarang Siwon itu byakuto -_- #plakkk abaikan XD)

Kantuk mulai menyerang Kyuhyun, tak dihiraukan tangan Siwon yang terus bergerilya menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk kakek-kakek seumurannya. XD

Sementara Siwon hanya memandang Kyuhyun intens, mengusap pipinya, hidung, alis, dan terakhir bibirnya. Siwon begitu bahagia mendapatkan sosok secantik dan seindah ini bahkan melebihi indahnya dunia.

Siwon mengecup bibir plum Kyuhyun sekilas, kemudian menarik kepala Kyuhyun untuk tidur di lengannya, dan mendekap tubuh ramping sang raja _possessive_ setelah menyelimuti tubuh _naked_ mereka.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke alam mimpi, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua, takdir sudah cukup menguji mereka. Karena itu takdir juga yang meberi balasan untuknya dengan hidup abadi bersama orang yang dicintainya.

.

**Yang paling kuharapkan telah tercapai**

**terbuang oleh seluruh dunia pun aku tak peduli, **

**aku hanya ingin jadi orang yang dibutuhkan oleh seseorang. **

**Siwon ! harapanku telah tercapai, karena itu aku tak apa-apa, harusnya tenang-tenang saja. **– Kyuhyun

.

.

**Biarlah cinta yang tak wajar ini menjadi milik mereka berdua, **

**biarlah mereka merasakan keindahannya karena mereka lah yang menjalaninya.**

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**Yeyy akhirnya The End. :D **

**Bagaimana dengan Ending nya ? GaJe kah ? **

**Untuk para reviewers, Gomawo sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk review FF abal ini.**

**Untuk para siders, apa kalian tak mau memberikan 'kenang-kenangan' di Chapter terakhir ini ? **

**Balasan Review Chapter 9 :**

**Aninkyuelf** : Gomawo sudah mau baca FF abal saya, sunbae :D. Semoga ending nya tidak mengecewakan ^^

**Fitry MY** : Ne Siwon versi manusia memang sudah meninggal. Namun Siwon versi Byakuto telah terlahir. :D

**Wonkyu stalk** : Ne, ini tidak lama kan chingu. Gomawo sudah mau baca FF abal saja. ^^

**FiWonKyu0201** : Kyaaa, bener banget chingu. Kelemahan Gyokuto memang air mata. Ne saya sangat bersemangat. Gomawo sudah mau baca and review :D

**Pikusparkyu** : Ne, ini tidak lama kan sunbaenim ? :D Gomawo sudah mau baca and review FF ini. Oh ya saya menunggu FF Sunbae yg bloody love :D Karena saya suka FF dengan genre seperti itu. Kan sudah jarang FF genre fantasy. Kajja kita lestarikan FF genre Fantasy sunbaenim :D

**Augesteca** : Kelemahannya sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan chingu. Gomawo sudah mau baca FF ini. :D

**Titiktemu** : OMO, itu teka-teki ya chingu XD. Banyak yang terkecoh jika kelemahan Gyokuto itu cinta, perasaan, serta orang yang disayangi. Padahal jawabannya air mata :) Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. And Gomawo atas review nya :D

**Heecha lee** : Sudah update chingu. Thank u so much chingu. Karena chingu sudah memberikan banyak support agar aku tetep update FF ini. Bukan Gyokuto chingu, namun Byakuto. Jadi Siwon versi Byakuto sangat kuat, bahkan melebihi Changmin :D

**Gaemgyu92** : Gomawo sunbae, karena sunbae selalu menyampatkan baca setiap FF abal saya :D. Oh ya saya tunggu update FF eonni (bolehkan panggil begitu) :)

**Kyunie** : Ne ini final. Semoga ending nya tidak mengecewakan. Gomawo sudah mau baca^^

**PrinceCho31** : Ini tidak lama kan chingu ? :D Happy reading^^

**Kyukyuchan** : Ne bener banget chingu. By the way ini sudah cepet kan update nya :D

**AkiraKyu** : Kris bisa bertarung kok chingu, kan habis dilatih Yunho. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. :D

* * *

**Kansahamnida bagi yang sudah membaca serta review FF ini.**

**Selamat Hari Raya Kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia yang ke-68**

**Semoga bangsa kita bisa menjadi bangsa yang sehat dan sejahterah :D**


End file.
